Veela at Heart
by MRDarling
Summary: Dramione: Post War-the gang is back at Hogwarts for their 7th year. Draco is slowly changing and doesn't know what is happening to him. He oddly becomes attracted to that Mudblood Granger! Curses! Draco Veela story. Draco's point of view: Still writing***Show some love-read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Draco Darling

My first Draco Veela story. I hope you enjoy it. I'm a little nervous about it but I hope it's good. Please read and review!

JK Rowling's wonderful Harry Potter books- she deserves heaps of credit! I own nothing.

Chapter 1: Draco Darling

"Now Draco darling, you write to me every day like a good son that you are" Mother said to me. I roll my eyes. I'm not a little child and I hate being treated as such. And after the war, mother has been extra clingy to me. I hate clingy women. Alright, I should be nicer to my mother. She has gone through so much with the war, almost losing the manor, father's death in prison and I'm all she has left. She looks extra worried for some reason though. She places a small hand on my shoulder. "Draco dear, seriously, please write. You can write to me about anything...anything at all." she smiles faintly at me.

"Yes Mother. I'll write to you." I say flatly. Phhh...I'm not writing to her every day but I will write to her. The train whistles shrilly and students bustle all around us with luggage and trunks. Owls hoot, cats meow in their cages as the students shuffle onto the Hogwarts Express. I see some of my Slytherin friends down the way waving at me to hurry up. Mother suddenly grabs me in a big hug. My friends laugh at me and I'm ready to jinx them to kingdom come. I wiggle as best I can out of my mother's grasp.

"Mother! I'm not a little child. Look, I'll write to you. Don't worry about me." I scowl at her. She looks upset, great…I upset my mother. I place a gentle hand on her shoulder with a smile. She looks somewhat happier, "Mother, I'll miss you. I should get going." I pull away from her and hurry down the walkway toward my friends who are still sniggering at me. I turn to see my mother on her toes looking around people searching for me.

"Write to me about anything! Write about any changes you experience!" she shouts when she sees me through the crowd. Changes? What the hell is she talking about? I've pretty much had the change, voice change...and other male changes that occur. Granted I am still growing but that's about all the change I can think of. I wave at her then start shoving my friends through the doors. I think she has lost it.

"Aww, ickle Draky's mummy loves him so much!" Zabini laughs loudly.

"Shut it Zabini or I'll shut it for you." I growl, I push my face up close to his to stare him down. How dare he insult me! He backs down and pushes past me to get into an empty compartment. I'm head boy this year so I'm going to take advantage of this and torment Zabini and pretty much the whole of Hogwarts with my power. I'm THE Draco Malfoy. I throw myself into one of the seats less than gracefully and stretch out with a smirk and thinking about the power I hold. Zabini sits down across from me. Pansy comes flying in and grabs my arm. I try to shake her off, the hairs on my arm stand up for some reason. I glance down at my arms curiously. Pansy pushes her fingers into my hair, my whole body feels weird. I feel antsy and need to shake her off me.

"Draco darling, how I've missed you." she coos at me. I shove her off me hard. I have to get her off me. She flips off the seat with a squeak. I laugh at her because it was funny to see her feet go over her head. She jumps to her feet quickly, she brushes her black hair down and fixes her robes. She glares at me then pouts "Draco! Why did you do that to me? We are so good together." she whines at me. Zabini grabs a book in front of his face to ignore us. I would ignore us too. Pansy has got to go.

"Pansy! Get out of here. I'll see you later alright." I purr softly at her. She giggles and blushes. Merlin she is vile. How come I haven't notice this before. She leans in close to me and kisses my cheek. I feel my skin crawl and I fight the urge to shove her away from me.

"I'll see you later then. Much later" she winks at me and wiggles a finger at me. She isn't crawling into my bed tonight, that's for sure. I shiver at the thought, last year I was all about taking advantage of her in my bed, she was so willing but now…

I reach over to stroke her hand and purr at her again "I can not wait Pansy my dear. But for now, I must discuss some rather important things with Zabini and it would just bore your pretty little head." She sighs loudly and bats her eyelashes at me. Merlin, just leave already! I pull my hand back and she turns away from me. She walks out of the compartment and blows a kiss at me through the window before walking off.

Once she is out of my compartment, I'm feeling less antsy. I sigh loudly and stretch my long legs out in front of me. I know Crabbe and Goyle will be back with arms full of snacks. Even though they are both thick they do have great taste in food. Zabini tosses his book he was pretending to read onto the seat beside him.

"So, what is so important that we need to talk about?" Zabini asks with a smirk on his lips. I lean forward with my elbows on my knees and smirk back at him.

"I just needed to get Pansy off me. She was making my skin crawl." I shrug my shoulders before leaning back in my seat. "And now, it's peace and quiet. No pug faced girl to annoy us." I move my hands behind my head and close my eyes. It's so nice to have the quiet.

The compartment door slides open, Crabbe and Goyle saunters in with arms full of sweets and drinks. They dump their treasure trove of food on my seat and dig through. They start stuffing their mouths with food. I reach over quickly to grab a pumpkin pasty, I was afraid I might lose my hand in the process.

"Hey, give me a chocolate frog." Zabini says.

"You get it, jerk. I almost lost my hand a moment ago. They are like hungry hippogriffs!" I shout at Zabini. He laughs and gets up from his seat. He studies Crabbe and Goyle for a moment before he reaches out quickly to grab two chocolate frogs. Goyle manages to grab Zabini's hand pulling it towards his mouth hungrily.

"AH! Down Goyle!" Zabini whacks Goyle on the back of his head and rescued his hand before a bite was taken from it "Merlin's beard! I almost lost my hand!" Zabini shouts. Zabini glares at me as I laugh. I laugh so hard my stomach hurts.

The train ride is always long. Goyle and Crabbe ate their fill of food, there are a few scraps left. The two idiots are passed out over each other and snoring away. Zabini had pulled out some playing cards that shout praises at his brilliance apparently as he plays a game by himself. "Amazing play!" "What luck!". I relax in my seat with my eyes close, it feels nice. The sun shines through the large window into our compartment, it's toasty warm and relaxing.

I drift off to sleep. Dreams are funny things. I hear "You are amazing!" "You're the best Zabini" from talking flowers. Talking flowers? I see a young woman standing in a field of flowers, her back is to me and she's hazy. She looks over her shoulder with a flirty laugh "Come get me Draco." I step into the field of flowers, I need to go get her, my whole body feels like it will die if I don't. I need to feel her body against mine and make her mine. I begin to run toward her as fast as I can but I never get close. No, I need this woman, why can't I get closer to her! Then ground is pulled out from under me. I fall into blackness screaming then I jerk awake and kick Zabini in the process. He yelps dropping a few cards that shout "Brilliant!" and "Fantastic!". I look around the compartment quickly. I hate falling dreams, they scare me to death for some reason. I feel my heart racing in my chest.

"Why the hell did you kick me Malfoy?" Zabini shouts. He picks up his cards from the floor.

"Well, your legs shouldn't have been in my way idiot!" I snap back at him. I get up from my seat. I need to walk and get the blood flowing through my body again. I've been sitting too long and the falling dream has me a little spooked. I step over the tangle of legs from Crabbe and Goyle still snoozing and open the compartment door.

I take a deep breath out in the compartment, it smells like hot chocolate and spices. Students are walking up and down the aisle chatting, laughing and playfully shoving. Compartment doors constantly swing open and close. I walk along the aisle with my usual swagger, I wink at a couple of girls from Ravenclaw who giggle furiously as they walk by me. I turn to watch them from behind. Hmm..nice bums. I shake my head and turn back around. I wonder if I can find the food trolley. I could use a cold drink and a packet of droobles. I walk through a couple of train carts, winking at girls, chatting to a couple of them, they all giggle and flirt with me. Of course they would, I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm dead sexy. I smirk to myself.

I see a flash of long red hair up ahead, a Weasley. Curse those Weasleys and their Muggle loving ways. I see a head of bushy hair follow behind her. My heart flips in my chest. What the hell? Why did that just happen? I shake it off, besides, it's time to go needle the Mudblood. It will be a great way to start my last and final year at Hogwarts. I smirk, fix the collar of my robe and saunter down the aisle. A few more girls giggle behind their hands and blush as I walk past them.

I'm getting closer to them but still far away. My ears suddenly pick up Grangers and the Weasley's conversation. I'm alarmed for a moment, how can I be hearing conversations from far away? I'm at one end of the car and they are down near the other end! I stare into the back of Granger's head listening. I cock my head to the side curious. I can hear her perfectly as she talks to the Weasley.

"Ginny, how could you possibly think I would be interested in something like that?" Granger laughs.

"Well, you have mentioned something like that before, so I figured why not! Live a little Hermione!" the Weasley says. "Come on, I want some chocolate frogs."

"Oh, I think I want some lollies." replies Granger. "I think the trolley went that way."

Both girls walk further down the compartment away from me. Wait! They are walking away from me! My heart squeezes tight in my chest. I ignore it but it is very unusual. I'll have to talk to Zabini about it later if he doesn't laugh in my face. Well, if he does laugh I'll just hex his eyebrows off and see how he likes that. I quickly push people aside to get to Granger and the Weasley. A couple of people shout curse words at me as I wade my way through the people.

A couple of bold Hufflepuff girls giggle and move into my pathway.

"Oh Malfoy. I wrote you a letter. You will read it won't you?" says one of the girls, she's cute enough I guess, tall, large breasts, and pretty face. She looks so hopeful up at me. I try to push her aside but she moves in front of me again and holds out a pink letter with hearts drawn on it. A love letter? I don't have time for this.

"What? Get out of my way!" I shout. I'm starting to feel agitated. The girl looks like she's about to cry and I groan. I hate when women cry. I snatch the letter from her hands and lean in whispering into her ear. "I'll read it love, don't worry." She blushes furiously with a shiver. I tuck her letter into my cloak to toss out later. I pull away and she stands for a moment unsure of what to do. Guess I caught her by surprise, poor thing. My charm made her speechless. She then runs down the hallway with her friend giggling.

With that out of the way, I bolt down the compartment as fast as I can knocking people over. At this point, I honestly don't care if the person I push over is male or female. Ah ha! I finally see that bushy head. I feel triumphant. I come to a stop a couple of feet back as she orders from the trolley. I take a moment to access them both before speaking.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Bookworm herself and a Weasley too. This is my lucky day." I say viciously. Granger squeaks and swings around to face me. Her chocolate brown eyes big with surprise. Hah! I got you cornered Mudblood. I smirk at her and step closer. The Weasley glares daggers at me but I ignore her. She isn't who I'm after.

"Malfoy! What do you want?" Granger says hotly. Her eyes harden and her cheeks flush.

"You buying the Weasley's food because they can't afford to feed themselves? You are so charitable Mudblood." I say nastily. I see the Weasley bare her teeth and grab her wand.

"Sod off Malfoy before I do my bat boogy hex on you!" the Weasley says to me. I have to hand it to her, she does have guts.

"Ginny, I'll handle this." Granger says to her friend, if you want to call a Weasley a friend. Ugh. "Look Malfoy, it's the beginning of a new school year and I honestly don't feel like fighting with you. Can't we be civil?" Me? Civil with a Mudblood like her? I laugh in her face and wipe a tear from my cheek dramatically. She is too funny.

"That's really sweet Mudblood but why would someone as great as myself be civil to a low life such as you?" I sneer at her. Her eyes darken and she scowls deeply.

"Fine then, guess we won't be civil. You do know I'm head girl this year. Oh, from the look on your stupid face I guess you didn't realise I'll be working with you dear Head Boy all year." she says sweetly to me. I'm irked, in fact, I'm so irked I want to smack her. How did she know I'm head boy? I haven't even told my friends I'm head boy this year. My mother, of course, knows I am and she is so proud of me.

I compose my face and lean in close. "I can't wait to work closely...I mean torment the hell out of you this year." I growl lowly into her ear, her hair brushes against my nose. " Watch your back Mudblood." I can feel a smile spreading across my lips. Holy Merlin's pants, she smells so good. I close my eyes taking in a deep breath, she smells like heaven. I need to get closer to her, her scent makes me feel tingly. How is this possible? She's a mudblood, she's dirt under my precious feet. Granger gasps and shoves me away hard. I laugh at her. She looks very….wait...scared? She scared?

"Your...eyes..changed…" she stammers at me. What is she talking about? I turn to look into closest glass window at my reflection. My eyes are no longer my usual pretty gray colour, they are almost fully black. The Weasley drops one of her chocolate frogs as she stares at me with her mouth hanging open. I lean in close to the glass for another look. What is happening to me? Why are my eyes black? I'm starting to panic but I have to keep a calm face. I don't want that Mudblood to think I'm a bit touched in the head or something.

"My eyes haven't changed. I think you've been hanging around Scarhead and all the gingers too long." I huff. "Later Bookworm." I walk up the aisle. I want to bait her some more but the eyes changing, and acute hearing is making me nervous. Actually, I don't hear any odd conversations anymore as I hurry away, that's a relief. It was a trick of the mind I'm sure!

I manage to get back to my compartment and slam the door shut behind me. I'm sure I look like patient from Saint Mungo's. Zabini places his cards in his lap.

"You look paler than usual Malfoy. Pansy try to take advantage of you?" Zabini laughs. I trip over Crabbe and Goyle to get to him. I grab his shoulders tight, he winces. "Ouch, what's your problem?" he tries to shrug my hands off.

"My eyes, are they black? Tell me right now!" I shout at him. I hear grunts behind me and people shifting around.

"Have you gone completely mental?" yells Zabini. "You're eyes are lovely by the way." he laughs and pulls away from me. I growl loudly and shove him into the seat roughly "Hey! Watch it!" he says angrily at me. He fixes his rumpled up robes.

"What colour are they Zabini?" I growl at him, I've had enough of him joshing around. I need to know.

"That usual gray or whatever! What the hell is your problem." Zabini shoves me off him.

I fall back into my seat and run my hand through my hair. What is going on with me? First, I could hear conversations from far away and now my eyes change? Maybe Granger was just messing with my mind to get me to go away so she changed my eye colour. She must have done some kind of magic spell on me when I got close. Even the Weasley went along with her plan. Curses! I hate that Mudblood! She is going to pay for messing around and scaring me like that. This year will be her worst, no doubt about it!


	2. Chapter 2: The Head Girl

Chapter 2: The Head Girl

The Dining Hall in all it's glory. The smell of food makes my stomach growl. When was the last time I ate? I can't remember at the moment. I swagger into the hall after I get my Head boy badge pinned on. I puff out my chest so people can see my shiny, gold badge.

"Twenty points from Hufflepuff for being two stupid gits." I shout to two second year boys. They scamper off as quickly as their little legs can carry them. I laugh inwardly. What idiots. I love having power. I am pretty proud of myself.

"Is he taking off points already and none of the house have any yet? I'll have to go ask. I hope he isn't abusing his powers already. Then again, this is Malfoy we are talking about" I hear behind me. I swing around to see who Granger is talking to. She's talking to another Weasley. Those Weasleys seem to multiply! Wait, there are only two in Hogwarts this year. She is so far away, how am I able to hear her from where I am standing?

"I bet he is. He is a foul git. I'm sorry you have to work with him Hermione." the male Weasley says to her. He frowns and places a hand on her shoulder. I feel my body move toward them. I see black behind my eyes from anger for some reason. Why am I so angry? I have to get to them, I have to hurt the other Weasley. He has got to go.

"Uh oh, Malfoy alert." the male Weasley says loudly. I grit my teeth, I can feel the muscles in my neck tighten up. I want to punch him and make him bleed from his ears,nose and mouth. I'm somewhat surprise myself at this thought. I take a couple of deep breaths when I reach them both. I smack his hand right off Grangers shoulders roughly. I feel somewhat better now that he isn't touching her.

"Talking about me Weasley?" I growl loudly. My face is inches from his. I can see into his green eyes. I can see all the stupid freckles on his face.

"Back off Ferret." the Weasley growls back at me. A challenge. I grab him by the front of his robes with both hands. He grabs my robes. How dare he touch me! How dare he even challenge me. I'm going to give him what he deserves. I pull a fist back ready to punch him and break his nose. Ron's eyes widen in surprise. I hear Hermione gasp loudly and she covers her mouth with her hands.

"Boys, you two fighting?" Professor McGonagall asks sharply. She swoops down on us very quickly. She pries us both apart. "Mr. Malfoy, as head boy you should know that you are an example to the other students!" she says sternly to me before she turns to wail on the other Weasley. Granger is staring at me oddly, I raise an eyebrow and turn to ignore her. I'm not paying attention to anything McGonagall is saying.

"...disappointed in both of you...blah...blah..blah" Hm, Granger is still watching me. She raises an eyebrow at me then points to her eyes and mouths something to me. I squint at her. What is she trying to say? It looks like she mouths "eyes change". She is teasing me again. My eyes don't change colours, thats ridiculous. "blah...blah...and so therefore you will both have detention tomorrow night. Be at my office at 7pm sharp."

I hear the part about detention. I open my mouth to protest. I didn't even do anything wrong! Alright, I was about to punch that Weasel in the face. "No Mr. Malfoy. No arguing! 7pm or else." she looks down her long, pointy nose at me then pushes her glasses up to her big eyes. She stomps off to go back to the teachers table.

"Come on Hermione. Lets go. I'm starving." the Weasel says and grabs Granger by the hand. I see black behind my eyes again. I hate him, no...I loathe him. I instinctively smack the Weasel's hand away from hers. Weasel wheels around giving me a death glare.

"Come on Ron. Let's just go." Granger says. She heads for her house table to sit down. Ron pulls his eyes away from me. I growl at him then stomp off to the Slytherin table. What a day. First my mother goes mental with the "please write to me Draco." I'm having mood swings now, I have detention with the Weasel. Granger smells amazing and Pansy makes my skin crawl. Have I left anything out? Oh, I can hear Granger from far away from time to time. Right, I think that is about it. I'm ready to go to bed.

I sit myself down at the Slytherin table. Pansy is instantly on my arm. I shake her off hard. I want food, I don't want to deal with all of this on an empty stomach. I shovel food onto my plate and begin to eat. I glance around at the table. Zabini is flirting with a 5th year girl from our house. Crabbe and Goyle are shovelling food into their mouths. Pansy is making moon eyes at me. I cut a bread roll in half and put a small amount of creamy butter into the steamy roll. I take a bite. I glance over at that bushy head sitting at the Gryffindor table. My ears pick up bits and pieces of her conversation. I guess I'm like a radio, I will need to tune in better?

"So, tomorrow I'm going to the library…...hand lotion smells divine Gin….Ron, don't shove so much foo….Of course, I think that would be wond…." I growl loudly. What the hell is she on about. Pansy scoots herself closer to me and I lose focus. Pansy's thigh presses up against mine. I feel her hand squeeze near my knee and I jump.

"PANSY!" I shout at her and jump, my right knee hits the table. She backs off at least before I get a chance to shove her away but she starts to whine. Oh, I hate her whining.

"But Draco darling, why are you acting like this. You usually don't mind where my hand goes. I just want to make you happy." she whines in that nasally voice of hers. It sends shivers down my spine. The hairs on my arms are back up.

"Pansy, listen. Today has been...it's just been an unpleasant day and…" and then she interrupts me in the middle of my talking to her.

"I know darling. I want to help you. I want to pleasure you and maybe you will feel better." she whines. Zabini looks over at both of us and sniggers. I'm going to beat him once we are in the common room. Wait, I'm head boy so I'll be in a different common room this year.

"Pansy my love," I say smoothly to her, she sighs loudly and looks like she is about to melt in her seat. I give her my most charming smile "Later Pansy, wait until later. I have some things I need to do first my sweet" I continue with my smooth as silk voice, low and soft. "Go talk with Blaise for a bit my pet." Her eyes glaze over and she nods her head, she clasps her hands together near her face.

"Yes Draco." was all she says to me and she scoots over to Zabini. Poor bloke. She wraps her arm around his waist and snuggles up against him. He stops flirting with the 5th year girl to try to pry Pansy off him. She still has that glaze look about her. How thick can she get! Ha! Well, that was easy enough to get her off me though, so that is working for me tonight.

Professor McGonagall gets up to give her usual speech. Blah, blah...don't go into the forest, house cups, Quidditch training will begin soon. She announces the new Heads for the year. She asks us to stand up. I get to my feet and puff out my chest to show off my badge. I hear some sighs around the room and I see some eyes rolling too. Granger looks a bit smug herself with that badge on her chest.

We both sit back down once we are told to and McGonagall continues on with her speech. I snigger at Zabini who is struggling with Pansy. After that, we are dismissed. I get up and help "usher" students out of the dining hall. I shove some students for being too slow. Once all the students are out I saunter down the hallway to my new commons. I need to investigate this place that will be my home away from home for the year.

I round the corner to find Granger waiting patiently by a huge gold door leading to the commons. I smile to myself upon seeing her. She scowls at me once she notices me and turn away with her back to me.

"We have to come up with a password together. I've come up with some sensible ones. Lemon drop, mandrake root, and sugar quills. What do you think?" she says coldly. She glances over her shoulder briefly before she rummages in a small purse she has over her shoulder.

"I don't like them. I like dragon, silver and green, or Pureblood best." I needle at her. She turns to me with a loud growl. I hold my hands up with an innocent look. "You asked me what I think and I told you."

"Of course you wouldn't like anything I picked." she grumbles under her breath. "Fine, I can live with dragon at least." she sighs in defeat. I smirk at her, I won! We are going to use something I pick. She turns to the door, holds up a piece of parchment she searched for in her purse. She reads over it, knocks on the door three times. "Now, you have to knock three times, we are resetting the password." she says bossily.

"Fine, don't get all nasty about it." I roll my eyes. I knock three times on the large door. The door makes a low rumbling sound, I jump back in case it shoots fire or a jinx. "What is it doing?"

"It's resetting, I already told you we are resetting the password for it you dolt." she glares at me. I glare back at her then motion to the door wanting her to get on with it. I want my bed, I want to lay down and get my beauty sleep. She looks at her parchment to see what she has to do next, she clears her throat. "We, Hermione Granger...and…" she mouths for me to say my name.

"Draco Malfoy." I say to the door lamely. I feel silly talking to a stupid door that won't let us in. She better hurry this up.

"Have come to an agreement on choosing a password for the Head dorms. We have chosen the word "dragon." she puts her parchment back into her purse and knocks three times then motions for me to do the same. I sigh loudly and knock three times. The door groans again and wind rushes through the hallway wiping up my robes around my knees. Granger pushes her skirt down to keep it from flying up. I get a small glimpse of her legs, she has some lovely ones. Who knew! Not bad Granger. I feel a smirk forming on my lips. The wind dies down and the door swings open. I shove past Granger. I want to be in the common room first.

Once I step inside of the common room, torches and candles light up. A fire starts up in the fireplace. The common room is lovely, it has three large plush green couches, a huge oriental rug that covers most of the room. A couple of brown leather arm chairs are near the fire. Hogwarts banners hang along the walls and I see portraits former heads line the walls. Most of the people are asleep which is nice.

"Not bad, not bad. It's doable. Too bad I have to share this commons with a Mudblood" I say to myself. Granger pushes past me since I'm kind of in front of the door. She snorts at me angrily. She proceeds to looks around with her chocolate brown eyes and seems impressed. I see three doors. Two on the far left side of the room and one on the right. I head for the door on the right. I shove the heavy door open and see it's a bedroom. A huge dark wood bed with dark bed curtains around it, a fireplace, huge rugs covering the flagstone floor, comfy leather arm chair by the fire, and a dark wood desk with quills and parchment waiting to be used. Also, a huge armoire sits in a corner and a floor to ceiling mirror against a wall near the armoire.. I hope a boggart is in that armoire so I can shove Granger in there with it. Wouldn't that be a laugh! I close the door to check out the other two rooms.

I open another door and it's another bedroom that looks exactly like the one. The last door is a bathroom. A monstrous bathroom. No flagstone floors, the floors are made of white marble, the walls are marble too. The bathtub looks like it can hold 10 people. Hmm...ten lovely girls and bubbles. There is a small closed off area where the toilet is. There are two large sinks as well and a large shower. Not bad at all.

"So, which room do you want? They both seem to be exactly the same." Granger says behind me. I turn around quickly to face her. She stands a few feet away from me.

"Well, I'm obviously not taking the one nearest the bathroom." I shove past her and head for the room on the far right. I hear Granger grumble under her breath. I snigger softly to myself and step into my new room.

My school trunks are now placed right beside my bed. I do need both of my trunks. There were just too many things I needed to take with me. I open one trunk. My clothes are neatly folded inside, my books rest in the bottom of my trunk so not to smush my clothes and cause creases. I pull off my robe and school uniform. I'm left in my silk black boxers. I walk over to the mirror and peer inside of it. I smile at myself. I look damn sexy. I turn my head from side to side checking myself out. I ruffle my white blond hair.

"Looking good Draco." I say then pull the top of my boxers out and peer inside. "Yes, everything is fine." and let the boxers snap back into place. I need to get to bed. I'm losing it. My last thoughts for the night was "I hope Pansy doesn't come knocking. I wonder what Granger wears to bed at night?"


	3. Chapter 3: Detention with the Weasel

Chapter 3-Detention with the Weasel

Ah, my first full day back at Hogwarts and I have detention with...the Weasel. I can't believe this. What a bad way to start off the year. I trudge through my classes, I sit in the back so I can lean back with my hands behind my head and stare at girls. I know, I know, I should pay more attention to studies but it's hard to when those girls walk around in those skirts and knee highs. Some of those girls filled out nicely since the last I saw them, curves and breasts.

Lunch is dull. Crabbe and Goyle stuff their faces with food and make various grunting sounds. Zabini is busy teasing a 5th year girl with blonde hair. She seems to be enjoying his flirtatious attitude toward her. Pansy isn't anywhere to be seen which oddly I am fine with that. I have no stimulating conversation for lunch. Maybe dinner will be better.

The Golden Trio show up just when I am about to leave. I glare daggers at Scarhead and Weasel breath as I walk past them. Granger, however, though she is glaring daggers, smells amazing. My feet turn, I sigh contently to myself. I need to push my nose into her hair and...wait, what in the hell am I thinking? I quickly shake myself and sprint out of the dining hall. I have to get away from her.

I hid out in the library until my next class. I figure why not work on my potion's essay from that idiot Slughorn. Once my time is up, I head to Ancient Runes class. Granger is in that class. I swagger into the classroom like it own it. There are about five students in the classroom. I smile to some of the girls before finding a seat near the back. I lean back with my feet up on the desk. I close my eyes with my head leaning back. Cat nap! The professor isn't in yet.I know someone walks right by me, I can feel the air swirl around and hear the rustle of fabric. Hmm, something smells nice. My sigh as the scent washes over me, it's really a pleasant scent and relaxing. Smells like chocolate oddly enough. I hear a large book fall to the flagstone floor ahead of me. My eyes snap open to see a very delightful scene. I see a girl bending over picking up the book, her bum is nice, her legs are not too bad either. If only she bends down a bit more so I can see her knickers. Blast it all. Oh well, guess you can't win everything. She straightens up and I nearly flip out of my seat. GRANGER! Holy Hell!

I stare with wide eyes at her as she moves up to the front of the classroom and sits down. I right myself in my seat. Still no teacher. I feel a smirk forming across my lips. I get out of my chair and swagger over to her and place my hands on top of her desk. I lean in close. Holy Hell, she smells amazing. I growl softly to myself.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Granger snaps harshly at me, she doesn't even look up at me. Instead she slams her book down near my hands. I move my hands quickly out of the way. Ouch! She almost got me! How dare she try to hurt me! I should hex her! I'm a Malfoy! No one treats me...I need her.

"Granger…" I purr lowly. Wait...I'm purring? She glances up at me then her eyes get really big and glaze over. She has beautiful eyes. I can see the flecks of gold in them. She has long eyelashes. I smile down at her. I'm smiling? What the hell is going on? I think she is actually pretty? A dirty blooded witch?

"Malfoy, get away from me. You're spooking me." she says to me. Her eyes still on me like she can't look away. I hold her gaze. I can't help but lean in closer and I feel powerful. I take a deep breath to take her in. I hear her make a soft gasp. I can't seem to control my body, I have no idea what I'm doing. I just know I need to touch her. My hand moves into her bushy hair to the back of her neck. Her hair is so soft, who knew. Her skin at the back of her neck feels hot to the touch. I push her head toward me, my slender nose pushes into her hair. Her body stiffens up when I do this but oddly she doesn't move away from me. I move closer to her, I need to get closer to her but at the same time I don't want to get closer to her. She's a mudblood! I don't want her to taint me.

"You smell so amazing." I whisper and close my eyes. My knees begin to shake and my heart pounds in my chest. I can hear her heart beating, it's fluttering and quick. Her body is getting warmer. I push her desk away with my free hand so I can move my body closer to hers.

"Let go of me, Malfoy. I..." she says in a trembling voice. I growl very softly near her ear, she makes a soft squeak. Her heart flutters more, she's like putty in my hands. I purr, happy to know that I make her feel this way.

"Mr. Malfoy! What on earth do you think you are doing? Get off Miss Granger this instant!" the Ancient Runes professor shouts from the back of the room. Her voice is like nails on a chalkboard. I hear Professor Bathsheda Babbling stomping up between the desks to get to me and Granger. Her bony hand pulls on my shoulder to get me away from Granger. I pull my hand out of Granger's hair and let her go. Granger looks dazed, she brushes her hair behind her ears with trembling hands. I shrug off the professor's hand and fix my robes. I see that some of the students are watching me with curious eyes as I walk back to my desk. I scowl at the students and throw myself into my chair.

"This isn't one of your crazy young people's parties where you can just do things like that Mr. Malfoy! This is a dignified school! I am shocked and appalled at both of you for such conduct!" Professor Babbling continues to shout. Granger sinks low into her chair and covers her face with her hands. I hear her whisper all the way from the back, "I'm so embarrassed. Why did I let him touch me? Grr...". I'm not listening to Professor Babbling anymore. I see Granger pick up her quill and start scribbling a note to herself. "Need to look up why Malfoy gets black eyes, so creepy." she mumbles to herself. I have black eyes again? I'm going to have to look in a mirror to find out for sure. Maybe she isn't hexing me like I had first thought. I don't want to hear anymore from Granger. I focus on my textbook in front of me trying to block her out.

The professor begins her lesson after she stops berating me for bad conduct. Luckily she does not give me detention but she gives me a warning that if I try a stunt like that again I'll be stuck translating The Hermit Bogs scripts for detention which would be so dreadfully dull. Once class is over with I bolt out of the classroom. I did not want to be near Granger. I don't want to catch her scent or anything. She makes me feel funny and not in a good way. I'm a tad bit worried.

Dinner time finally rolls around and by then I'm starved. I sit at my table and groan. Pansy is there. She gives me a big smile and scuttles close to me. The hair on my arms stand up and I feel like I have spiders crawling along my body. I don't want her to touch me. Blast it all. She links her arm through mine and lays her head on my shoulder.

"Oh Draco. I'm so happy to see you. I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks!" Pansy coos at me. If only it's been weeks, or months, years...never again.

"Hello Pansy." I say smoothly. She giggles, it's so high pitch it makes my ears ring for a moment. "And how are you doing on this beautiful evening, my dear?" I continue to say smoothly. She sighs dreamily and kisses my cheek. I jerk my head back. Yuck, no. I need to disinfect my face.

"Draco, I heard something happened in your Runes class. You and a certain dirty blooded girl?" Pansy pouts at me and tugs on my arm to pull me closer to her. I hate this woman. Why won't she leave me alone?

"It's really none of your business Pansy. And at any rate, why in Merlin's name would I have anything to do with that dirty trollop?" I growl at her. She does her high pitched laugh which makes me grit my teeth. I think my teeth are going to crack from how tightly they are clenching. I'm getting a headache. I have to get her off me.

"I knew it was just a horrible rumor Draco darling." she coos near my ear and reaches up to push her fingers into my blond hair. I tilt my head to the side to keep her from touching my hair. I have to get her away. I smile down at her and pat her hand. She looks into my eyes, her eyes grow wide like how Granger's did in Runes class. Hm…odd

"Pansy my love." I coo silkily back at her. She sways beside me, if she wasn't holding onto my arm I think she would have fallen off the bench. Several girls turn to stare at me, their eyes wide too. "I would like for you to stop touching me and…" I try to think of something she would never do just to annoy her. " ...sit with the Hufflepuffs during dinner tonight." I feel powerful and something radiating from my skin. Pansy's eyes glazes over. She sighs dreamily before she pulls her arm away from me. She leans in to kiss my cheek.

"Alright, I'll go sit with the Hufflepuffs. Anything for you Draco my love." she squeaks then she turns her pug face self and marches to the Hufflepuff table. I stare at her in shock. Did Pansy just obey what I told her to do? She never listens to what anyone says. She actually went to the Hufflepuff table? Pansy hates Hufflepuffs almost as much as those stupid Gryffindors. Pansy sits down at the Hufflepuff table between two 5th year girls who look like they are going to have a heart attack. I snicker to myself until I notice a couple of girls still watching me with big eyes at the Slytherin table. I raise an eyebrow, that is very bizarre. I love girls checking me out but they look like they are enchanted.

"Go back to your food you monsters." I shout at them angrily. The girls blink and seem to come to. One scowls at me and calls me a name before she turns back to her friend to chat. I fix my robes and ruffle my blonde hair. That powerful feeling is gone now.

Zabini comes by later when I just stuff the last piece of treacle tart into my mouth. He sits down beside me and wraps an arm around my shoulder. He leans his head in close to mine.

"So, I heard about Ancient Runes today. News travels fast Draco. You going for the Mudblood now?" he smirks at me. I swallow my tart and shove his arm off my shoulder.

"No, I have no idea where you get your information Zabini but it's far from the truth." I scoff at him. He laughs heartily then stops when he spots Pansy at the Hufflepuff pigging out on mash and chops. His mouth falls open at the scene.

"What the hell is Pansy doing over there? She hates Hufflepuffs" he asks me. I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know. She was being her usual annoying self and I told her to go sit with the Hufflepuffs. I guess I have a way with words to actually make her do it." I smile at Zabini. He laughs loudly and slaps his hands on the table.

"A way with words my arse. You must have promised her something pretty damn special for her to go to the Hufflepuff table." he wipes a couple of tears from his eyes from laughing so hard.

"No, I didn't offer her anything actually." I laugh and pick up my pumpkin juice. I take a sip of it to wash down the tart. "I just told her to go sit with them. She got up and went to sit with them. It was amazing really." I can't help but smirk. "Hey Zabini, I'm going to go." I grab my school bag and pull it over my shoulder.

"Sure, see you later in the Slytherin Common room?" He asks me as he scoops green beans onto his gold plate.

"No, I have detention remember. That old bat McGonagall called me and Weasel out yesterday." I growl and roll my eyes.

"Oh, tough luck." He says, he's distracted by the food now.

I saunter off. I don't see the Golden Trio at all which I'm relieved. I don't want to see Granger. Instead, I head for the Quidditch field to fly around for a bit until it is time for detention with McGonagall. I get my Nimbus 2001 and kick off the ground. It feels so good to just fly around and not think about anything. Just let my instincts go and I'm free. I loop around the goals and zoom back and forth across the pitch. The wind feels so good and makes my cheeks cold. The wind ruffles my blond hair. Finally, it's time for me to put my broom away in the broom shed. I lock it up and put my hex back on the broom. I do not want anyone touching my broom. I'm somewhat paranoid.

I get back into the castle and head for Professor McGonagall's room. I see the Weasel standing with his shoulder against the wall and reading a book. He looks up when he hears me. I nod my head once but do not say anything. Why should I say anything to him? He's a big git and poor to boot. Professor McGonagall finally opens the door to her room and we both walk inside. I push ahead of Weasel and sit down at the front of the classroom. Weasel sits at the front too but three desks away. I don't want his Weasel self near me any way.

"You two are here because you were fighting which will not be tolerated in this school. You will be writing lines from a book by Professor Lockhart." She glares down her long nose at us. She pushes her glasses up her nose. I groan when I hear Lockhart's name. Weasel seems to hate him too and he makes a loud guttural sound as well. "Yes, I know how much you both just adore him and figured his book "Magical Me" would be the perfect way to...discipline you." she smirks. This old bat is evil! She waves her wand and two books of "Magical Me" floats off her huge desk and onto my and Weasel's desk. "You have two hours of writing. Write neatly, and begin" she says then walks behind her desk to sit down. She has piles of parchment on her desk and she begins grading her papers. I guess our detention is a good time for her to catch up on grading.

I stare down at the book. Lockhart smiles toothily up at me and gives me a wink. I roll my eyes at the cover of the book and slam it open. If this book could talk I'm sure it would have said "Ouch! Hey, watch it!" I pull out my quill, ink well and some parchment and began writing from chapter one titled "Lockhart,a humble beginning."

I hear Weasel scribbling away, his quill scratching at the parchment. I sigh loudly as I write nonsense down on my parchment. People actually bought this book? It's total rubbish and mind melting. Who cares that he likes lemon curd on his toast or that he likes chocolates from Eastern Europe only! I continue writing trying not to read the nonsense Lockhart wrote in his "best seller". After awhile I glance up to see what time it is. Ugh, not even an hour has past! I don't know how much more I can take from this book. I lay my head down on the table and close my eyes. I just need a moment away from this stupid book.

"Mr. Malfoy, detention is not nap time. Continue writing or I will add 10 more minutes." McGonagall snaps coldly at me. I lift my head up. I hear Weasel snickering. I glare at him, he sticks his tongue out at me. "Want me to add 10 minutes to your detention Mr. Weasley?" I smirk at him. What an idiot!

"No ma'am." Weasel says and hunches over his desk. He rubs at his eyes then goes back to writing. I look down at my book and continue writing. After a bit, I think about school, my classmates, my mother telling me to write and I haven't yet. Thinking about other things seems to help. I write in nice neat lines unlike the Weasel who can't seem to keep his lines straight. I look up at the clock. Yes, an hour has gone by. Only one more hour. I stretch my arms above my head then shake my hands out. I'm getting a cramp. I stare down at my book and flip to the next page. How many pages have I written? I count the pages. Twenty pages? I go back to writing. I want this to be over with. I never want to see this book again and all copies of "Magical Me" should be burned and have owls poop on the ashes. I go back to thinking again. Granger pops up in my mind. Her hair isn't so bad I suppose. It is bushy but not as bushy as it was in our first year. She has filled out very nicely, she has nice long legs and nice bust. Her eyes…

"Mr Malfoy, if you do not start writing I really will add 10 minutes." snaps the old bat. I shake my head, I didn't even notice I had stopped writing! I scribble furiously onto my parchment. I'm not taking in what is being said in the book, I'm just copying what I see. The words do not mean anything to me. My hand is cramping up again but I continue to write anyway. I feel like my quill will be permanently stuck in my hand.

My ears pick up voices outside of the classroom. I know that voice. It's Granger. The old bat doesn't seem to hear the voices and Weasel does not look up. I hear Granger laughing.

"You are so funny Harry." Granger says delightfully. I wonder what stupid Scarhead said to have made her laugh. I grip my quill tighter and frown. I hate him.

"Ah well, it's nice to hear you laugh. You should laugh more often." Scarhead said.

"I need more occasions to laugh. I think Ron should be just about finished with his detention. I can't believe he got into a row with Ferret face on his first day." Granger huffs. She call me Ferret face? I'm not a ferret face! How dare she call me that! Stupid Mudblood. I growl under my breath.

"Alright, time is up hand me your parchments. Mark your places in the books. Hopefully you will not have detention with me again this year but one never can tell." McGonagall says coldly. I tear some spare parchment and mark my spot then saunter up to the old bat. I had her my parchments and book. I never, ever want to see that dreadful book again! I would rather kiss a troll than write lines from that book. I quickly grab my bag and walk out of the room. I see Granger and Scarhead at the end of the corridor waiting for their idiotic friend Weasel. Granger turns to see me and her whole body stiffens and her cheeks turn bright red. Ha! I guess she's thinking about our encounter earlier in Runes class. I smirk at her as I walk by and purposefully bump hard into Scarhead. His bag falls off his shoulder and his contents fall to the floor. He deserves it.

"Watch it Scarhead." I shout at him. "Ten points for being in my way." I say nastily at him.

"Shut your mouth Malfoy." Scarhead snaps at me. I kick a book from his reaching hand and laugh. I'm mean and I love it.


	4. Chapter 4: Letters and Mad Eyes

New chapter! Enjoy and read and review folks!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: Letters and Mad Eyes.

I go back to the Head's common room alone. I yell the password at the door, walk in and plop down onto the couch. I drop my bag by me and pull books out. The fire is going and it feels cozy and warm. I glance around the common room with a loud sigh before opening up my Charms book to do homework. I wonder when Granger will be back. I have conflicting feelings, I want to see her but do not want to see her.

I stay in the common room for a couple of hours. I glance over at the clock and still no Granger. I lay on the couch and kick my shoes off. Two loud thunks from the shoes hitting the floor, I pull my long legs onto the couch and lay my head on a plush cushion. I decide to catch up on my Defence Against the Dark Arts book, I do know some pretty terrible hexes sadly. I look down at the spot where the Dark Mark lay under my sleeve. I didn't have much of a choice, kill or be killed. My mother...I did not want anything to happen to her. I snap the book shut and toss it. It's bringing back too many painful memories of people screaming and watching people I went to school with die. I reach over to pick up Ancient Runes instead and read. This is dull stuff.

I read for another hour. It's almost midnight. Granger should be coming back soon. I go back to my Runes book and fall asleep. The book falls from my hands and lays on my chest. I have a bizarre dream, a very bizarre dream. Chocolate, I love chocolate, I can down heaps of it in minutes and still want more. Chocolate smells so beautiful and rich, it fills the senses, and chocolate makes people happy. I walk through a meadow of chocolate, each blade of grass is made of chocolate. I think I like this dream. I see a girl coming towards me with her arms wide open. I can not see her face clearly but it's apparent she is happy to see me.

"Draco, come get me." she says dreamily. "We belong together." I smile and walk toward her. I can see the print on her summer dress when I get close enough, small red and blue roses and lace around the small sleeves and hem. I reach out for her now that I am close enough to her. She grabs my wrist, her skin is so warm and soft. She laughs softly at me, I can not see her face clearly still. She pulls away from my flirtatiously. No, I can not let her get away from me. I do not want to lose her. I purr softly and grab her small wrist to keep her from getting away.

"I got you, my love." I purr at her and pull her close to me. A plush pillow hits me in the face and I snap awake to find Granger standing over me. Her hand extended only because I'm holding her small wrist. I blink a couple of times, she is a little blurry from suddenly waking up. My eyes come into focus and I see her clearly. She does not look happy, she frowns at me, her beautiful brown eyes big and round with alarm. Her bushy hair looks wild and untamed today.

"I'm not your love!" she pulls hard to get away from me. I let go of her wrist with a laugh as she stumbles back from her own force of pulling hard just to get away from me.

"I should say not. Who could love a Mudblood like you!" I shout at her. "Why did you wake me up? I was having a pleasant dream." I add grumpily. It was a pleasant dream and I want to go back to it.

"It's almost time for class. I figured I should wake you up but my mistake. It wont happen again I assure you." she rolls her eyes then stares.

"I know I'm devilishly handsome, Mudblood but stop staring." I snap at her. She shakes her head and points to her eyes. I raise an eyebrow at her. "What the hell are you doing?" I'm starting to lose patience with her.

"Your eyes Malfoy. They...they are black." she says. "Go look! It's really odd. Your eyes never use to do that before." What does she know about my eyes?

"What are you on about?" I yell at her. "Get outta my way." I shove her out of my way and she flips over onto the couch with a squeak. Hah! Serves her right for waking me up so early. She yells curses at me. I dash to the bathroom to check out my eyes. I place my hands on the rim of the sink and stare into the huge silver mirror in front of me. My eyes are black, solid black. I jump back from the mirror. "Whoa! What the hell?" I shout. I lean back toward the mirror and blink. I'm scaring myself, I've never seen anyone's eyes turn solid...wait...my father's eyes use to do that. Something mother said, what was it that she said about his eyes? I can't remember. I don't want mad eyes like him! I don't want to be anything like him! I can feel my heart start to beat quickly and breathing increase. What is happening to me? I start to feel faint, I grip the rim of the sink hard, my knuckles turn solid white. I have to get a hold of myself.

Sadly, I don't.

I wake up later in the hospital wing. I'm the only one there, all the other beds are empty. I sit up,oh, my head hurts. I moan and hold the side of my head, I feel somewhat woozy too. Madam Pomfrey comes bustling out of her office holding a tray with a bowl of water and a white cloth. She sets the tray beside my bed, dips the cloth into the water and brushes it over my forehead.

"You should lay back down Mr. Malfoy. You got yourself quite a bump on your noggin. Good thing Miss Granger was around to help you." Madam Pomfrey says to me. I don't want to lay down. Granger helped me? I know I'm much too heavy for her to carry, unless she did a levitating spell which would make sense. I push Madam Pomfrey's hand away, I don't want her touching me anymore, I need to get out of there. "Mr Malfoy, really. If you are going to be difficult I will have to force you to lay back down."

I glare daggers at her and lay back down with a loud "hmph". I'm very agitated with her. She should be hexed to have boils the size of galleons on her face. She drapes the cool cloth over my head.

"Oh, I almost forgot. A letter arrived when you showed up at the infirmary." Madam Pomfrey reaches deep into her pocket of her white apron she has on and pulls out a letter. She hands it to me. "It's from your mother. You ought to write to her and let her know you are fine." she says factually before whisking the tray and bowl away. I rip open the letter and see my mother's pretty handwriting. I unfold the letter and hold it up in front of me so I can read it since that cow Pomfrey wants me to stay down.

_Dearest Draco,_

_I waited for a letter from you but you did not write. You should write to me, I do worry so about you. I got a letter from the Headmistress McGonagall that you fainted in the bathroom this morning. Are you alright? Are you ill? Do I need to take you to Saint Mungo's? I want the finest care for my son._

_Write back when you can. Let me know if there is anything I can do for you._

_Love always and missing you,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

A short and simple letter. I thought it was going to be a huge letter full of "Oh I miss you. Tell me what you had for dinner last night. Are you eating well? You have enough undies?" but it wasn't. I will have to write back to mother when this heifer lets me go.

Twenty minutes later, the old bag comes in with a potion to help my pounding head. Madam Pomfrey finally lets me go when I feel good enough and no more woozy feeling. About time! I have a letter to write and I need to know what is happening to me! This is dire!

"Now, remember to take it easy for the rest of the day. You are excused from your studies today to lay down and rest. I'll see to it that the teachers know!" Madam Pomfrey shouts as I bolt out of her hospital wing.

I scurry down the stairs quickly and down the hallways. It's eerily quiet, classes are in session and no students are in the hallway. It may be eery but I don't feel like talking to anyone. I get to my Head common room and burst into my bedroom. I plop myself down at my desk and pull out parchment, I dip my eagle quill into the inkwell and being to write.

_My dearest Mother, _(sappy I know but she loves that stuff)

_I am doing well. Madam Pomfrey took great care of me. She said for me to rest for the rest of the day and that I am excused from my studies today. Don't worry, I'll rest and take it easy._

_As to the reason why I fainted in the bathroom, I saw that my eyes had turned black and it scared me. I'll admit it, I am scared and worried. You had said something about father's eyes turning black to me before many years ago but I can not recall what you had said. I do not want to be like father but I need to know what is happening to me. Why did father's eyes change from time to time? I saw them change when he was either really happy (which was rare) or very angry when it concerned your welfare. _

_Write back soon and much love,_

_Draco Malfoy_

I seal the letter with red wax with my "M" stamp then head for the owlry. I find my eagle owl and hand him the letter.

"Take this to my mother at Malfoy Manor" I say to him and stroke his feathery head. He spreads his great wings and takes off. I watch him get smaller and smaller until I can not see him anymore then go back to my bedroom. I lay on my bed and kip for an hour until I hear a knocking on my window. I get out of the warmth of my bed to open the window. My owl floats in and lands on my desk. He drops a fat letter on my desk and clicks his beak at me. I find a couple of owl pellets and feed them to him before he takes off.

I grab the letter and tear it open. I have to read what mother wrote. I have to know why my eyes turn black. I should have written that I have super hearing as well, I need to know about that as well.

_Draco, _ (uh oh, no "dearest Draco" or "my darling son, Draco.", this is serious)

_Please forgive me and your father. We should have told you years ago but so many things had happened. You were such a happy child growing up and we did not want to trouble you with anything. We just wanted you to be happy. Then, Voldemort came to power and we did not tell you then either. So many terrible things happened when he rose into power. When your father passed and we almost lost the manor and all our money, I had forgotten to tell you once again. Finally, when you were leaving for Hogwarts I suddenly remembered but could not tell you on the platform with so many people around, instead I told you to write to me and to write to me about anything, anything that is happening to you. And finally, something has happened. _

_Draco, your father was a veela. As you know, veelas come from Europe and for many, many generations, the Malfoys have a veela heritage. _(He's a what? What the hell is she on about?) _And now, it has been passed on to you and when you have children, one of them will have this veela heritage as well. _(I'm a WHAT? A VEELA? I feel like fainting again but must read on).

_At a certain age, someone with veela blood will come to their heritage, this age is usually anywhere between the ages of 16 to 20. It seems it is now your time to come to your heritage,your heritage will grow and intensify as time goes on. Feelings, scents, hearing and such will get stronger._

_Your eyes will change when you are very happy (and in...a sexual way too) or when you are very angry when dealing with your mate mostly. Veelas have mates for life. (_I have a mate! What is this about?) _Veelas must find their mates to be truly happy and to have a family. Your father's eyes would change when he was truly happy and with his family. Sometimes he would purr and so you may purr as well. Back to the mate, you must find your mate to truly be happy otherwise you will always feel like you have an empty hole in your heart and be greatly depressed. Some Veelas have committed suicide from this depression so I advise that you find your mate. I was your father's mate. He said I had this certain scent that drove him mad. At first, I did not want to have anything to do with him but he eventually won me over with his Malfoy charm. Your mate's scent will drive you mad too, you may do things you usually would never do. I'll just leave it at that, you will figure this out on your own._

_Veelas are fiercely loyal to their mate, they will protect them and can get highly jealous when someone of the opposite gender is close to their mate or if they feel that their mate is in danger. I hope you find your mate in Hogwarts. Be acutely aware of how you feel towards the females in your school. You may not want certain ones to touch you, you may feel agitated and angry. Other females you may not have a problem with, they are neutral. And finally for your mate, simply holding her hand will make you feel happy and at ease. You will want to be around her and to have her scent around you too. When you find your mate, you will need to mark her as yours. She must accept to be marked, don't force Draco. You will know what to do when you feel ready to mark your mate for life. _

_A couple of other things to mention, your hearing will become sharper, especially with your mate, you may hear her several rooms away, it's so that a veela can make sure his mate is safe. Also, you can charm speak. I use to get angry at your father for charm speaking to others to get what he wants. He learned quickly not to charm speak me, I hexed him good and you better not try to charm speak me either. You can charm speak to men and women but because you are male, charm speak works better on women. You'll feel powerful and your voice will become different, as smooth as silk and the person you are speaking to eyes will glaze over and he or she will do as you bid. (_That's why Pansy sat with the Hufflepuffs. That was pretty funny though.)

_So, now you know who you are. you are a Veela, a beautiful, magical being. You will be loyal to your mate and love her for as long as you live. Please write to me if you have any other concerns or questions. I've lived with a veela for many years and I know how things work in that kind of relationship._

_Take care, eat well and always wear clean undies!_

_Love_

_Narcissa Malfoy._

I fold up the letter and shake my head. I fall back into my chair, my arms hang down by my sides as I think. Why is my life so complicated? I'm a veela. I have veela blood in me, my eyes change colours, I have a bloody mate, I can charm speak and I have great hearing. Charm speaking sounds brilliant though, I will have to work on this new, found talent! Pansy seems to be easy to charm speak to. I think back to some of the women in my life. Pansy makes me ill now. I can't stand for her to touch me. I will have to be extra aware of how females make me feel.

I'm going to have to go to the library to look up more information on veelas since I just found out I am one. It will become too...uncomfortable to write to my mother about certain things when it comes to my mate and sex, books are a great source on what I need to learn. First, I am going to sleep for a few hours.


	5. Chapter 5: Veela in Study

Chapter 5: Veela in study

I wake up feeling back to myself. My head is no longer throbbing and I feel perfect. I take in a deep breath as I stare at myself in the mirror in my bedroom. I ruffle my hair, my blond hair seems to just fall perfectly. I grab my school uniform shirt and pull it over my arms. My abs is a sixer, I smirk to myself, I am pretty sexy. Quidditch training does help keep me in shape, gotta love Quidditch. I button up my shirt before pulling on my trousers over my silk green undies. Socks, shoes and then tie left loose around my neck. I don't feel like wearing my robe so I leave it off. I grab my school leather bag and head out the door. I head for the dining hall first to grab some food then off to the library to research.

I stuff the rest of my chicken sandwich into my mouth and step into the library. I step over to the skinny, pale librarian and clear my throat.

" Hello Madam Pince, I'm doing some research on Veelas and need to know where to look." I ask politely. Sometimes, you catch more flies with honey. She looks up at me through her round-rimmed glasses and squints. Her graying hair is pulled back into a tight bun and her face is angular and fierce looking. She pinches her mouth together tight for a moment. I hate this woman. She scares me and she always looks angry. She then points her bony finger to off to my left.

"Over there in the magical beings section." she says sharply at me. I nod my head and head over to find the magical beings. There are several students in the library from various grade levels, first years, second years, a couple of fifth years too. A couple of the girls turn to watch me walk by, I wink at them which causes bursts of giggles. I smirk to myself. Ah, here is the magical beings. Goblins, trolls, vampires...veelas!

I grab as many books as I can on veelas. "Famous Veelas in Magical History." "Famous Veela Mates." "Male and Female Veelas." "You're a Veela, now what?" "Signs and Symptoms of Veelas." "How to deal with your Veela teen." "Veelas and Mating Rituals" and various other titles. I carry the heavy books over to an empty table and sit down. I spread the books out in front of me and decide which one I ought to start off with first. I reach into my bag and pull out a journal to write down my findings. I unstopper my inkwell and set my quill down on the table.

Alright, I guess I will start with "Male and Female Veelas." this might help me. The front of the worn leather covers have two very platinum blond male and female smiling up at me wearing wizard clothes. They are very blond like I am, and my father. I open up the book and search the table of contents. Seems the book is split in two. A section all about female veelas and section on male veelas. I flip the book to the start on the male veelas.

I grab my quill and begin to write down various things. Some of the things I already know since mother wrote some information down in her letter, other things were very enlightening indeed. I scribble down "Male Veela and scents" in my journal and begin to read.

_Male veelas have a very good sense of smell especially when it comes to those of the opposite gender, namely, their mates. There are three kinds of women that male veelas will encounter and their scents. It is highly recommended that Male Veelas pay ampt attention to how others smell as his veela heritage grows stronger. _

_One: Females that Male Veelas hate-male veelas will either find that the women they do not like will have no scent or a slight vile odor they do not like. This is a defence mechanism to keep himself, his mate, or his family safe from such vile females._

_Three: The Neutral Females: These females do not pose any kind of threat to the male veela or his mate in general. Neutral females have a light pleasant scent and generally get along very well with Male Veelas. _

_Three: His Mate: the most important female in his life is his mate. Her scent will be the most pleasant to the Male Veela. The scent will attract the Male Veela to her. Usually, the witch will not even know that she is attracting a Veela mate for not all witches marry Veelas of course. Veela mates have four scents which Male Veelas need to be keenly aware of. Firstly, normal scent-this scent pleases the Male Veela a great deal. He finds it extremely arousing at first before she is marked and later, comforting after the mate has been marked (read "marking a mate" on page 356) Second scent: Male veelas will know when their mate is menstruating. _(I wrinkle my nose at this part. Ew, I don't want to know when my mate is menstruating.) _Her pleasant scent will dampen sharply so not to attract her Male Veela to her. Third Scent: Like all female witches, there are certain times when she is most fertile and her body is ready to conceive. _(What the hell! I blush hard and shake my head. I don't think I want to know. Alright, I do want to know how this affects me. I glance around to make sure no one is around to I can finish reading) _This scent is very potent and will drive the Male Veela into a frenzy. The female witch may not even know her body is ready to conceive and may be alarmed to find her Male Veela unable to leave her be. Her scent is very strong, the Male Veela may even smell her from far away. This scent is to ensure that there will be offspring. Last scent: A combination of her normal scent and a second scent which is usually light and pleasant. The Male Veela's mate will have two scents once she conceives. This second scent is the offspring of the Male Veela. He will know before his mate that they are to have an offspring. Once the offspring is born, the mate will go back to her normal scent._

Well, I think I am scared and disturbed. I honestly do not want to know when my mate is on the rag or when she's ready to have a bouncing baby. I write down some key sentences from the scents on women in my journal. I have no idea what "Marking a mate" is all about so I flip to page 356. Mother wrote very little on this matter and said I would know what to do. I stare down at the page with a drawing of a male Veela biting a woman on the neck. I raise an eyebrow at the picture. I'm suppose to bite my mate? I need to find my mate first. Ugh, I guess I need to start reading on markings.

_As mentioned in the Female Veela section, marking a mate is to let other Veelas know that the witch or wizard is a mate. Other Veelas will have an innate sense when a witch or wizard is a mate to another and to avoid any confrontation with the mate. Veelas are jealous beings and best to leave other mates alone. Normal witches and wizards will not know if someone is a mate unless he or she is told. It is best to inform these normal witches and wizards about Veelas and mates so they are aware. Something as simple as hugging a Veela mate may cause the Veela to become very angry and violent._

_Marking a Mate: It is the same for both Male and Female Veelas. _

_The mate will have a scent that at first will attract the Male Veela to her. Her scent may cause the Veela to stalk her, grab her, pounce on her and various other ways to show dominance over the mate. As a Male Veela's heritage becomes stronger, her scent will grow stronger too until she is marked. Her scent will grow stronger to ensure that she will be marked and that later an offspring will come from the relationship._

_A Male Veela will bite his mate on the neck, just below the ear and draw blood. See diagram A. (_I glance over at the diagram of a neck and bite marks just below the ear. I continue writing notes to help me out later.) _A special venom comes from the Veela's teeth and is injected into the mate's body from the bite mark. Once the mark is made, the Male Veela will become placid and content. Her scent will go from highly arousing to comfortable until she is ready to conceive. The bite will heal but the venom stays inside the mate for the rest of her life and other Veelas will know she is a mate._

I lay back in my chair and close my eyes. This is too complicated for me. I just want to be a regular bloke. Why do I have to be a Veela? I groan loudly and rub at my temples. I do need to read some more on my veela heritage. I flip some pages in the book and I hear loud books slam down onto a table close by but hidden behind shelves. I notice some books moving around on the back side of the shelf I found my Veela books then notice a bushy head. Granger! I growl lowly in my throat. She comes around to the other side and spots me. Her chocolate brown eyes narrows and her lips form a straight line. How quaint, seems she is happy to see me.

I grab the books quickly to stack them up. I don't want her to see what I'm reading about. I stack my books up untidily and glare daggers at her. I don't want her knowing about me. I don't want anyone knowing about me until I know more about my Veela heritage.

"What do you want Mudblood?" I spat at her angrily. She walks over to my table and puffs out her chest like she's trying to gather courage. She places a hand on her curvy hip.

"Nothing Stupid Face. I'm just doing research. Seems you are too." She glances down to see what books I pulled off the shelf. I slam my hand down on the very top book since the title can be seen from where she stands. She scowls when the title is unreadable.

"None of your business Buck Teeth." I growl lowly at her. She scowls, her bottom lip pokes out some as she scowls.

"I don't have buck teeth. Whatever, I have things I need to look up." she turns quickly and tosses her hair over her shoulders as she walks back to the bookshelf. I catch a nice, rich chocolate smell. I moan softly and feel my feet propel me away from the table. I find Granger at the bookshelf searching for I don't know what and I don't care. I watch her carefully, I notice how her curly her hair is, the colours in her hair from medium brown to light brown all mix in together, the gently shape of her hips, her legs are toned, her arms are slender. Her lips are like little bows, red and velvet soft looking. Her neck...her neck is long and nicely defined. I have the urge to bite her neck, it looks so inviting. I see her pick up a book called "Magical Beings and How to Find Them". She opens the heavy book in her small hands still scowling.

"I don't have buck teeth, that stupid Malfoy. Don't let him get under your skin Hermione." I hear her mumble under her breath. She snaps the book shut and looks up to read the titles of the other books. She uses her free hand to push a soft curly strand of hair behind her ear. I breathe in deeply, she smells so good and it's filling up my head and I can not think straight. My feet move me forward once again and I start to purr. I'm purring again and it's loud in my chest. Why the hell am I purring with her around? I hate her!

Granger looks over at me and jumps. She nearly drops the heavy book and backs up against the shelf behind her.

"Malfoy! You scared me." She says angrily. I feel a smile forming across my lips and the purring grows even louder as I get closer to my pray. "You...you purring like a cat?" she asks, her eyebrows furrow together. I get in front of her invading her personal bubble and push my face into her neck. I need to smell her. She smells so amazing, I let her scent wash over me. Her hair caresses my cheeks, I feel my whole body leaning to get close to her. I'm pretty sure my eyes are black again. She drops the book which lands on my right foot.

"Ouch! Watch it you idiot!" I yelp and jump back hoping on my left foot while holding my right. That really hurt! She stares at me with wide eyes as I hop around like a lunatic.

"I...I think I ought to go." she squeaks and grabs the books she has on the table and bolts from the library. Her rich chocolatey scent goes with her. I growl loudly not wanting the scent to leave. Once my foot stops throbbing, I sit back down at my table with a terrible realisation. I...I know who my mate is and I hate that it's her. Why does it have to be that dirty blooded witch? I hate her and she hates me! What am I going to do? I know when my veela heritage grows stronger I'm not going to be able to resist her until...until I mark her. I'm going to be with her for the rest of my life! I'll have little buck teeth babes with her!

I need to get out of here. I grab my books and leave the library as well. I need to get on my broom and fly like there is no tomorrow, to have a sense of freedom. I suddenly think about writing to my mother but it's too embarrassing to write to her that I have the urge to bite someone I don't even like!

I bump into a blond girl in my haste who comes around the corner skipping. I drop some of my books on the floor and quickly bend down to pick them up.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy. Here let me help you." this girl with big, blue eyes says to me. What is her name? Looney? Loon? No, it's Luna, a Ravenclaw. She bends down to pick up the books but I smack her hands sharply. "Ouch. That hurt. Alright, I won't pick up your Veela books then. I know a couple of Veelas." she says dreamily. I adjust the books in my arms and stare down at her. She's somewhat short. "They were nice and one of them really liked wearing muggle clothes." I notice that her scent is just a light one, like clean linen. I guess she is a neutral then.

"Right, I honestly don't , I mean Luna" I say to her waspishly. She just shrugs her shoulders and does not seem perturbed by my rude remark.

"I'm going to go see if there is chocolate pudding. Goodbye Mr. Malfoy. Good luck on reading up on Veelas. They are fascinating" she smiles sweetly and skips down the hallway away from me. What a strange girl. I glance up and down the hallway to see if any students happen to be around and able to hear us. Blast, one boy who is fixing the strap of his bag. A bloody Gryffindor.

"You there! Ten points from Gryffindor!" I shout at the boy. He jumps and looks at me alarmed. "Get your arse out of this hallway! No loitering!" The boy opens his mouth to protest but I growl loudly. He snaps his mouth shut and runs to get away from me. Stupid Gryffindors. I hate them all. ALL OF THEM I SAY.


	6. Chapter 6: Charm Speak

Chapter 6: Charm Speak

Two weeks pass and I try to stay as far away from Granger as humanly possible. I avoid her like she has the wizard pox which is nasty stuff though sometimes...alright, sometimes I stalk her. I am acutely aware that my Veela senses are getting stronger. I smell her more often and her scent is growing stronger as I get stronger. Also, I can hear her more often when she's in conversations across the room. I hear her when she comes into our Head commons room, I hear her in her bedroom when she talks to herself. It is very hard to avoid her when I live in the same area and have many classes together AND not to mention prefect meetings with the other houses every week. I notice she has been avoiding me too and she keeps a little notebook to jot notes down when she sees me doing something. I don't think I like that she is keeping notes. She also carries around heaps more books than usual too. I am like a puzzle to her and she has to figure me out. I don't want her to figure me out.

When I find myself following Granger and realise what I am doing, I bolt the opposite way. I've become a stalker and it's pathetic. I hate myself for it. She smells so good and it's so hard to resist. I hate it when Scarhead and the Weasel are around her. I hate to see them laughing with her and holding hands. I hate that she touches them, willingly touches them. I don't want her around them at all. I don't want them looking at her or even thinking about her. I think of other things when I start to feel this way like quidditch or how fun it would be to push a stupid first year into the lake.

I can see a hundred times better now too. I can see the tiniest of details which is rather annoying. I am more graceful and agile. I caught the snitch last weekend right out from under Potter's nose. HAH! The look on his face was priceless. Also, Pansy smells like fish now. I can't stand to be around her. I also have found other females that smell not so pleasant either which is annoying because some of those girls are rather beautiful. I would not have minded getting my hands on them but the odor. I guess those girls pose as a threat, curse this veela heritage. I have also found more neutral girls besides Looney Lovegood. Interestingly enough, the neutral ones are mostly in other houses where as my Slytherin house,most of the girls are "bad", there are a couple of neutral ones. Go figure.

I have learned more things about Veelas as well in those books. Charm speak is one I really want to try out. I will have to try this out soon on a neutral girl I think. I've read up on charm speaking and Veelas are very persuasive speakers. I need to concentrate hard,and keep my eyes focused on the target that I want to charm speak. Eye contact are the key words. I want to hone this and use it to my advantage. Maybe I can bed some of these neutral girls?

I also learned about a potion to help Male Veelas to keep themselves under control when their mate is ready to conceive. I will have to go sneak some potions ingredients from Slughorn to make this for myself. I suppose I will have to figure out about when Granger..er...so bizarre to think of her body needing...me….I honestly do not want to be so aroused that I can't control myself in front of others or alone with her.

I have written to mother a few times in the past two weeks. I sometimes ask her questions about things I've already learned just to have her write and for her to feel like she is helping me in some way. She does keep asking me if I have found my mate and I keep telling her no I have not. I think she is disappointed and I don't care to be honest.

Most of today I have been able to avoid Granger very easily. She sits near the front and I in the back in classes that we share. I hold my breath when she walks in so not to get that gorgeous scent as she goes by and cause me to go weak in the knees. I can not help but stare at her sometimes in class. And then we have Potions class…

Professor Slughorn thinks I am simply brilliant , of course I am bloody brilliant! I am very good with potion making and I take pride in it. I say I'm just as good if not better than Granger in potion making.

Back to Potions, it seems that Scarhead, who is usually Granger's partner in potions was unable to be there and my partner was not there as well. So, the ever bright and brilliant Slughorn asks us to partner up. I immediately shout in class.

"Me? Partner with her?" I shout at the Professor. He stares at me and places his hand on my table near my cauldron.

"Yes, with her Mr. Malfoy. You two are two of the brightest in this class. I should have had you two partner ages ago." he says to me before walking off to go see to other students. This is not the best of ideas. I should NOT partner with the Mudblood.

I look toward Granger who stands near the front, she frowns at me. I'm not moving from my spot. She waves for me to come to her. No, I don't think so. You come to me. She waves her hand again motioning for me to come. I fold my arms across my chest, my head tilts up pure Malfoy style and glare daggers at her. She grits her teeth and grabs her bag and stomps over to me angrily. That's more like it. No wait, I don't want to catch her scent and I don't want my eyes to turn black. I scoot to the other end of the table as far from her as possible. She places her things by the table and turns to me with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm not going to bite you." she snaps at me. She opens her book and slams it down onto the table in front of her. She leans over the book. I can smell her. She smells so amazing, it's filling up my head and making me feel all wonky inside. I grip the sides of the table and I hold my breath for as long as I can. Must...not...lose...control. I can see black behind my eyes.

"You are turning red Malfoy." she looks up at me with her big, brown eyes. Ugh, why does she have to have such pretty eyes? I gasp needing to take in air and take in a big air full of her sent. I growl loudly and close my eyes. "You are so creepy. Let's just get this potion finished so I can get away from you. I'll read out the ingredients to you" she says harshly to me.

I don't even know what potion we are making. I open my eyes and glance at the bored. A healing potion for burns it looks like. I grab my book and flip to the page of the burn healing potion and stare blankly at it. I feel my body leaning in toward her. Stop it! Great, now my feet are moving and my hands let go of the desk. Oh, she smells so good. I need to touch her skin and hair.

"Alright, so we need a rat tail, balm of tangula floris and powdered...what are you doing?" she looks up at me with alarm, her voice shrill. I now stand right next to her. I grab her shoulder roughly, she tries to jerk herself away but I hold fast. She needs to stay right here with me. I lean down to push my nose against her neck, my breath is hot against her skin. She smells so tantalizingly wonderful. She wiggles trying to get away from me but I can not seem to let her go, I need her. I need more of her and I want to bite her pretty skin. She stomps on my foot hard and digs her heel into the top of my foot. I yelp and jerk away holding my sore foot.

"What was that for!" I shout at her and shove at her potions book hard. Her book skids off the desk and onto the floor near a corner. She glares at me then walks off to go get her book. I can't take this. I grab my wand and do a bubble head charm on myself. The bubble wraps around my head and I can not smell her anymore. Thank the gods above. I know I look so ridiculous but I don't want to be pawing at the dirty girl. I see some students watching me and a couple snigger behind their hands. She comes back and slams the book down so hard the table rocks.

"Why do you have a bubble around your head?" she snaps at me. Her eyes are bright with anger and her cheeks are red. Her cheeks are almost as red as the Weasel's hair! She places her hands on her hips and taps a foot.

"It's so I don't smell you! I can't stand your scent" I snap right back at her without thinking about my words. She looks a bit hurt, she looks down at her book unseeingly and blinks rapidly. Did I make her cry? Oh bloody hell, I don't like crying women. Please don't cry. Her hands grip the sides of the table. I look down at her small hands and notice one that has a scar that says "Mudblood". I wince remembering her at my mansion and Aunt Bella tormenting her. Granger must really hate me. I wanted to stop Aunt Bella, I hated hearing the screams but I never stopped my insane aunt. I shiver from the memory and for being a coward. I feel deep shame in myself and my family for what we have done. I should not call her Mudblood anymore. The war is over. I feel a tugging in my heart, I feel like I should wrap my arm around her but I don't.

"Whatever Malfoy, lets just get this over with so I don't offend your delicate nose." she says lowly and grabs the cauldron. She makes the base first for the potion. I watch her delicate hands chop and stir. She is very graceful in how she moves.

"Fine, I'll go get the ingredients from the storage cabinet." I mumble lowly and walk away from her. Since my table is near the back it was not far for me to walk to the storage cabinet. I step inside and grab the bottles that I need. I step out and watch Granger's back side. Her hair is as bushy as ever, her form is so small and delicate to me, she looks like she needs to be protected. I roll my eyes, I'm such a sap. I walk over to the table and place the ingredients down and get to work.

We work in silence for awhile. I think it is better that we work in silence anyway. I watch her carefully as she works. I take in the gentle shapes of her pink lips, the little freckles across her nose, her bone structure, the length of her neck, her slender arms. I smile slightly to myself upon looking at my mate. She doesn't know it yet but she is mine, I purr softly to myself.

"Malfoy! You are stirring it the wrong way!" she says in a panic and knocks my hand away from the ladle. "It's suppose to be counter-clock wise! Oh honestly! We could have lost our whole potion if I hadn't have noticed." she takes the ladle and stirs counter-clock wise. She brushes some of her curls from her face and pushes them behind her ear. "How many minutes do I do this for?" she looks up at me. I'm caught off guard, I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. She shoves the book near me impatiently. Oh right, yes, she needs to know for how long. I glance down at the book and read up to where we are at in the potion making.

"Two minutes stirring counter-clock wise then 30 seconds clockwise. We let it simmer for five minutes then it will be complete. The potion should be a light cream colour and consistency should be runny " I read from the book. I look over at the clock to to keep time. Once the potion is a light cream colour and runny, I get a vial for Granger and hold it over the cauldron as she ladles some into the vial. I stopper it then take it over to Slughorn.

"It looks wonderful! Absolutely perfect in every way! I think I should pair you two up permanently." Slughorn laughs as he holds the vial. Oh, please don't pair us up for the rest of the term. I just can't do it. Slughorn waddles off to put the glass tube down in his vial holder with the other students. He claps his hands "Ho, ho. Yes, I think I will. Two of the brightest working together" I feel my face fall and I glance over at Granger who is cleaning up. "Mr. Malfoy, why do you have a bubble around your head?" the professor asks me off offhandedly.

"Oh, um, er…"I stumble and blink stupidly. I can not seem to come up with a good enough reason.

"No matter, no matter. You two did excellent work today." Slughorn pats me on the back before padding off to get another vial from a student. I hunch my shoulders and stomp back to the table. This is terrible. I CAN NOT be partners with her in potions class. I don't want to keep having to put a bubble charm on myself.

"What did he say? He say it was alright? I'm so worried because you were stirring it clockwise before I noticed. I should have noticed it sooner! I don't want to fail!" Granger says in a rush. I hold my hands up to slow her down.

"Woah there Buck Teeth, he said it looks perfect in every way. And I think he wants us to…"I couldn't finish my sentence. Granger leans forward with both her eyebrows up in her fringe waiting for me to finish. She waves a hand as if to say "...go on…". I take a deep breath "He wants us to be partners for the rest of the term." I say quickly. I grab my book and slam it shut before shoving it into my bag. She gasps out loudly.

"No, why!" I hear her moan loudly. She shakes her head and her shoulders hunch over as well. She looks defeated.

"Look, I'm not too happy about it either Mud...er...Granger! So just get over it." I snap at her. She glares at me then huffs as she shoves her book into her bag as well mumbling incoherently under her breath. She most likely is cursing me.

"I hate you Malfoy. I honestly do." she grumbles and pulls out her little notebook she has been writing in with a small pencil in the metal spiral down the side from her robe pocket. She flips it open and gets her pencil out. I lean forward to see what she is writing with her small pencil.

"Well, I hate you too. Glad we agree on something Buck Teeth." I place my bag over my shoulder. "What are you writing in that anyway? You writing how deliciously handsome I am?" I smirk at her and waggle an eyebrow. I am deliciously handsome. She scowls up at me and turns away as she continues to write in her book. I still have my bubble head charm on which is good, I lean my head over her shoulder and I don't smell her hair or skin. I try to see what she is writing. She suddenly jerks her elbow back and hits me in the rib hard. "Ooff! Hey! That hurt!" I shove at her shoulder then rub my sore rib. She turns around and snaps her book shut before pushing it deep into her robe pocket.

"I've been taking notes and it's none of your business. Now get out of my way. I want to leave and not have to see you again for the rest of the day." she says nastily. I roll my eyes and move away so she can get to the huge wooden door to leave the potions room. I watch her walk out with her heavy bag full of books. How in the world does she stay upright with all those books? She is so small! Once she is out of the room, I pop my bubble and take in some fresh air. Blast, the air has a lingering scent of her but it's not too strong. I breathe in with a happy sigh then walk out of the potions classroom as well.

Dinner is uneventful I suppose for awhile. I sit in my usual spot at the Slytherin table next to Zabini and Goyle with Crabbe sitting across from me. Pansy is beside Crabbe and prattling on about Merlin knows what. You know, Merlin was a Veela mate. Who knew! I read it in the book I found called "Famous Veela Mates" from the Library. I can hear Granger over by the Gryffindor table chatting with the girl Weasel. I hate that I can hear her now when she is around.

"Can you believe he used a bubble head charm on himself. He said he didn't want to smell me!" Hermione complains to the girl Weasel. The girl Weasel says something, not sure what but then Hermione speaks again. "Right, well I am top in that class. He is so rude and arrogant. I don't know how I am going to work with him for the rest of the school year." Girl Weasel says something again. "Oh, I am still looking up some things. I'm not sure what is going on." Girl Weasel says something once more. "I am not obsessed! Alright, I'm just obsessed in knowing why he has been acting like a looney."

So, she HAS been doing some research. I wonder what she has found. My mind switches when I spot a pretty raven hair girl from 5th year Slytherin coming to the table. Hm, I wonder if she is a neutral? I smile at her as she walks over to the table by herself with a bag over her shoulder. She notices me and seems unsure of what to do. She smiles shyly back at me.

"Who are you looking at Drakie? It better not be a girl." Pansy whines from across the table. I growl, damn I hate that girl.

"No one Pansy." I smirk at her. This would be the perfect time to try out some charm speaking. I look right into her blue eyes with my silvery ones. I concentrate hard thinking about how to make her do my bidding. She blinks at me then smiles back. Stupid pug face girl.

"You have such beautiful eyes Draco. I miss our nights together." she pouts at me and reaches for my hand to hold it. I let her hold my hand even though my skin is crawling. I can feel this odd energy coming up and I feel powerful.

"Oh Pansy, I miss it too. But right now, I would love it more if you go stroke girl Weasel's hair. You want to touch her hair. You think it is soft. Go touch her hair Pansy my love." I say as smooth as silk to her, I watch her eyes glaze over, her smile still plastered on her face.

"Alright, I want to go touch her hair." she gets up from the table and walks towards the Gryffindor table toward the girl Weasel.

"What the hell is Pansy doing?" asks Zabini. He laughs as he watches Pansy reach over toward the girl Weasel.

"I have no idea mate. I told her to go touch Weasel's hair and looks like she is." I shrug my shoulders with a laugh. I can hear Hermione talking rapidly.

"Pansy! What are you doing? Go back to the Slytherin table where you belong. So gross" Granger says shrilly to Pansy. Pansy reaches for the girl Weasel and strokes the ginger headed girl's hair with both her hands. The girl Weasel squeals and shoves Pansy's hands away. The girl Weasel jumps from the bench trying to fend off Pansy. I'm laughing so hard, my stomach hurts and Zabini is laughing pretty hard too. Goyle and Crabbe snigger behind their hands, but I'm sure they don't know what is going on.

"Get away from her Pansy! I don't care if you want to touch her hair! Did Malfoy put you up to this as some kind of prank?" shouts Granger. Pansy is reaching for girl Weasel's head again. The girl Weasel is yelling too but I'm not paying enough attention to listen to her rants.

"Oh Draco, you are going to have to teach me how to do that. That's a riot!" Zabini slaps me on the back as he continues to laugh. I wipe some tears off my cheeks, this is just too much fun. Granger gets up from the table with her bag and grabs the girl Weasel's hand.

"Come on, lets go before she tries to maul you or something." Granger warns and pulls the girl Weasel behind her as they leave the dining hall. Pansy trails after them shouting about needing to touch the ginger hair. I just about fall off the bench from laughing. I slump against Zabini and he in turns slumps into me as we laugh. Finally, we pull ourselves together. Where did that raven hair girl go?

"Hot damn that was funny. Seriously Draco, you need to teach me how you did that. I bet we could make Pansy do all kinds of wonderfully ridiculous things." Zabini says with a big grin on his face. His eyes twinkle with mischief, I can't help but grin too. My eyes roam up and down the table for that girl. I finally spot her as she chats to her friends.

"I'm going to go see if I can get that girl to sleep with me. I need a good romp." I smirk at Zabini and get up from the table. He glances down the table to see who I'm talking about. I feel very powerful. I ruffle my blond hair and straighten up my tie as I get closer to the raven hair beauty.

"Good luck mate." I hear behind me. I don't need luck. I'm a Malfoy and a Veela. She won't be able to resist me. First, I need to see if she's a neutral. I saunter over like I own the whole damn place. I sit down right beside her causing her friend to move away giggling.

"Hello, I saw you earlier and I just had to come over to see who you are." I say smoothly to her. The raven hair girl smiles shyly at me before she covers her mouth with her hand giggling. A giggler, what fun. "Tell me your name? I thought I knew the names of all the Slytherin women but somehow you slipped past me." I say and reach over pulling on a small piece of her hair. and rub it between my fingers. Her hair is silky smooth. She blushes, she has beautiful pale skin. She smells nice, a light airy scent, so she's a neutral after all.

"I'm Artemis Fury. No need to ask yours, your Draco Malfoy" she says, she has a soft, husky voice. It's pretty sexy, my body tingles with desire. Oh nice! I smile and lean in close to her, my eyes still focus on her. She gasps very softly but does not move away.

"I am pleased to know that you know my name. I would like very much that we get to know each other much better Artemis. Would you like that?" I say sexily to her. She has bright blue eyes which widen then she nods her head.

"Yes, I would like it very much as well." she says huskily. Her friends all giggle and whisper to each other. I want this girl and seems my charm is working.

"Shall we then?" I hold a hand out to her and she willingly places her hand into mine. I stand up and pull her up with me. She is tall but not too tall. I rather like long legged women.

"Let's go." she says eagerly, her eyes never leaving my face. I smile my heart stopping Malfoy smile at her. I know I have her and I know I will get what I want. I walk with her out of the dining hall and glance over my shoulder at Zabini. He stares at me with his mouth hanging open in shock then he gives me a sly smirk.

I lead her up to the head common room and say the password. She speaks to me but I do not really listen to what she has to say to me. All I can think about is how much I love this charm speaking bit that I have. I pull Artemis to my bedroom and close the door, I put the silencing spell around my room. Oddly, I don't want Granger to know I have a girl in my bedroom. I feel slightly guilty about it, Granger is my mate though she does not know it yet. I look at the girl then the door. The hell with it. I want to have sex with this raven hair girl.

I have a lot of fun with this girl in my bed. Interestingly enough, after I have sex with her, Artemis has a different scent. She is no longer a neutral. She is now an enemy according to the book. She poses a threat to me and my mate now.


	7. Chapter 7: Riddled with Guilt

Next chapter in the Veela story. Hope you like it. Read and Review!^^ Love you guys!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7: Riddled with Guilt.

I push Artemis out of my bed at midnight. She is whiny and likes to cuddle. I did not want to cuddle with her and I cannot stand whining. I shove her out of the common room door because she would not leave. I hope Granger does not hear all the ruckus the girl makes as I get her out of the door with all the "But why can't I sleep with you tonight?" "It's too late to go back to the common room. I may get caught by one of the teachers!" As if I care if she gets caught. I tell her to run fast before I slam the door on her face. I had a good romp with her and that was all I needed her for. I climb back into bed and lay down. I place my hands behind my head and stare up at the ceiling. I suddenly feel so guilty. My mate is not far from me and I bedded another. My skin starts to crawl and I feel so antsy. I look at the clock. It's half past midnight. I get up and yank the sheets off my bed because it smells like that girl and I toss them into the laundry basket. I can smell her on me too and I need to get her scent off me. I rush into the bathroom to shower. I scrub hard until my pale skin turns pink.

I feel slightly better after my shower and pull on a clean pair of dark blue boxers. I ruffle my damp hair with my hands and look into the mirror in my bedroom. I'm very nicely sculpted I have to say. I lean in close to peer into my eyes, they are still silver. I'm so deliciously handsome sometimes I wonder how I can live with myself. Ugh, I'm getting a headache and I realize I'm gritting my teeth from feeling antsy. I still feel so guilty. I'm a Malfoy. Why should I feel guilty in having sex with that girl? Everyone is entitled to having some fun. I pace back and forth in my room and ruffle my blonde hair more. I try to shake the feeling of guilt off. I do not recall reading anything in those books about guilt.

I plop down at my desk not very gracefully and pick up one of the books on Veelas. I flip it open to see the table of content. Nothing on guilt.

"Bah!" I shout and toss the book behind me. It lands on the floor with a loud whack. I pick up another book and flip it open, I stare down at the table of content once more. "Hm, nope. Not this either." I say grumpily and toss it across the room. It smacks into the wall and falls loudly to the floor. I get up and pace more. I notice that my bed has been remade. Those house elves are on top of everything. I lay back down in my bed and toss and turn. I think about Granger laying in her bed asleep all peaceful and unknowing of what I have done. I bury my head under my pillow and whimper. I just want to sleep. I need my beauty sleep. I lay with my head under the pillow for a bit, my teeth still clenching for I don't know how long. Finally, I pull my head out from under the pillow and stare at the clock. It's almost 2am!

I roll out of the bed and pace once more around my room. I cannot stand it anymore. I yank my bedroom door open and pad over to Granger's door. I stand in front of it and stare at her door. My heart pounds in my chest like I'm some little snot nose brat having to confess to his mum and dad. I run my hands through my slightly damp hair and shake my head. I take a deep breath and pull the door open slightly, her room is pitch black.

"Pst…Granger? Wake up!" I say softly at first. I hear bed covers moving and a soft "mm" from inside. Her scent washes over me and causes my head to spin for a moment but the guilt is stronger. How the guilty feeling is stronger than desire I have no idea. I just know I need to tell her so I can rest. I step into her bedroom and my eyes adjust. I can see her form laying in her bedroom all cuddled under her covers. I roll my eyes at her.

"Granger, wake up now." I say louder. This num-nut is a heavy sleeper! I stand at the foot of her bed. I'm starting to lose some patience so I grab her foot and pull on it. She screams and sits up on the bed breathing heavily. She looks around frantically and sees my dark shadow. I can see that her eyes are wide and she has on some kind of lace sleeveless top with no bra. She reaches for her wand.

"What the hell do you want?" She says bravely but I can hear a slight tremble in her voice. Always so brave, I have to hand it to her. She reaches over to her right to turn on her bedside lamp and blinks at me. Her eyes widen more as she sees me. Her eyes rakes up and down my body, if I didn't feel so guilty I would have smirked and said something crass to her. She pulls the covers up around her chest but I've already seen her little top which I have to say it looks very nice on her. Her shoulders are very feminine and they have small freckles. I see her bushy hair is tied back into a ponytail and some of her curls have fallen loose and frame her face.

"Malfoy! What the…why are you in my bedroom at…" she glances over at her ticking clock then back at me. "2:10 in the morning? I'm bloody tired. I don't feel like arguing with you." She scowls at me. I climb onto the end of her bed and I see her whole body stiffen. What a prude. Really? I sit on my knees on the end of her bed and hold my hands up like a flag of truce.

"I'm here because I…I need to tell you something." I say truthfully. My heart feels like it's going to jump out of my chest.

"Just tell me later. Get off my bed." She snaps at me. She is very grumpy when she gets woken up. I shake my head then ruffle my hair agitated. I have to tell her. I need to sleep. I feel like I can climb walls with how antsy I feel. I hate this.

"No, I have to tell you now." I say very firmly. She groans and falls back onto her bed. She pulls the covers over her head and whimpers softly. I know how she feels, I want to sleep.

"I just want to sleep. Hurry up and tell me before I hex you Malfoy." She says from under her covers. I have to have her looking at me. I crawl up her bed and I see her body stiffen under the covers. I don't care though, I yank the covers down from her head. She shoves me, her hands push against my bare chest. I grab at her wrists gently. "Get off my bed!" she shouts at me. Her eyes look wild. She looks kind of sexy like this, her hair and eyes wild, how she looks in her lace, sleeveless top. I can see the gentle shapes of her breasts through the fabric. I shake my head. No, I have to tell her. I let go of her wrists and scoot to the right side of the bed and sit, my long legs dangle off the edge. My head is turned toward her.

"I slept with someone." I say flatly. She sits up on the bed holding the covers over her chest, her eyebrows furrow together.

"Alright? And why are you telling me this? I honestly don't want to hear your sexual escapades at two in the morning Malfoy. Now leave." She points to her bedroom door. Only then I notice that her room is kind of messy. She has clothes laying on the floor and books everywhere. She has parchment lying about as well.

"No, you don't understand. I had sex with someone and I feel so…guilty now. Could you just…er…tell me you forgive me?" I plead to her. I'm actually pleading to her. She looks very annoyed and reaches behind her for her pillow. I move onto my knees to fully face her. I need her to say she forgives me even if she doesn't know why she is saying it to me.

"Just say "I forgive you." Only three simple words Granger. I know you can do it" I pout at her. Ugh, I'm pouting! She sits up on the bed on her knees, the covers fall from her waist and I see she has on a tiny pair of pink sleep shorts. Her thighs look very nice, she should show them off more often, well around me any way. She has a sweet smile on her face. Aw, she seems to want to help me. She scoots closer to me, I am somewhat alarmed with her closeness.

"Oh Malfoy." She says so sweetly, sweeter than honey. I forget about my guilt and all I can think about is how beautiful she looks in her sleepwear. I now know what she wears to bed and I rather like it. I purr very softly. Oh Merlin above, why do I have to purr right now? Her face is close to mine, I want to lean in and snog her. I need my lips on hers. My purring grows louder. I can feel a smile forming on my lips. She smiles back then she whacks me hard with her pillow. She keeps whacking me with her pillow all over my body. She is rough!

"Ouch! Granger! Hey! What did...ouch…I do to you? Stop it! Ouch! That's my pretty nose!" I shout as she keeps whacking me, I hold my arms up to cover my handsome face. She gives me one final whack and I flip off her bed and lay spread eagle on her floor panting. Ow, she really hits hard with that pillow. Her head pops over the side of her bed and glares down at me. I am a little scared, she looks like she is going to murder me with her pillow.

"Get out of my room Malfoy! I mean it!" she shrieks. I jump up to my feet quickly causing her to gasp then she holds her pillow with both hands like a loaded wand. I back away from the bed so I am out of reach of her pillow.

"Granger, just…seriously just say you forgive me and I'll leave you alone! I promise! Malfoy promise!" I say to her. I really need her to say she forgives me.

"Why should I say I forgive you huh? And a Malfoy promise? HAH! Don't make me laugh." She shouts and stands up on her bed holding her pillow menacingly. You know, she has pretty nice legs. I look her up and down quickly. She also has nice womanly curves. It's hard to tell with her school uniform on and those robes we wear. Not bad Granger, not bad at all. I then wonder how much Scarhead and Weasel have seen of her body. I grit my teeth, neither one of them better not have touched my mate.

"Seriously Granger, just say you forgive me." I plead once more. "I will leave." She drops her pillow by her feet and squints at me hard like she is sizing me up, pppppt, as if she can take me on. She folds her arms over her chest which some of her cleavage shows, the gentle lace rests against her cleavage. I growl lowly and pull my eyes up to her face.

"Fine, I'll say it if you tell me why your eyes are black like they are right now and why you act like a possessed banshee sometimes." She scowls at me. My mouth drops open, how dare her say that about me. I do not act like a possessed banshee. She smirks at my face. I snap my mouth shut and scowl at her.

"Fine, whatever Granger. I'll tell you later today but not right now. It will take too long to explain. I promise to tell you later tonight. Just tell me you forgive me." I say firmly and look hopeful up at her. I'm such an idiot. Why am I acting like this? I hate it so much.

"You promise to tell me later?" Granger asks me, she is so trusting. I nod my head and make a cross over my heart. Hopefully, this will be enough to have her tell me she forgives me, I hold my breath. She thinks about this for a moment then looks straight into my eyes. "I forgive you." I instantly feel so much better. I let my breath out in a big rush and grab her around her knees since she is still standing without thinking. My head rests on her warm thighs as I hug her knees. She smells so good. She squeals and tries to get me off her.

"Thank you. I can go to sleep now!" I laugh which does not last long. "Ouch! Don't…ouch! Fine…Hey!...My hair!" I pull away from Granger. How dare she hit me and pull on my hair! I huff then grab her pillow and toss it hard at her. She catches the projectile pillow and falls over onto the bed with a "umph!" on her bum. I walk to the door and wink at her. "Thanks Granger. And nice sleepwear by the way. It suits you." Her face turns red and she growls loudly as she throws her pillow at me. I quickly close the door and hear the pillow hit the back of the door.

"I hate you Malfoy!" I also hear from behind the door and it causes me to laugh. She has so much spirit. I pad back over to my bedroom and lay down on the bed feeling heaps better. I roll over onto my stomach and cuddle into my pillow with a smile. She forgives me. She forgives me…and I drift off to sleep.

I wake up feeling groggy from not much sleep. I get dress and head over to the bathroom. I can smell Granger's lingering scent from her room and going out the common room door. I breathe in deeply before going into the bathroom to fix myself up to look amazing.

I go to my classes, and it doesn't help that I have Granger in my Ancient Runes, Transfiguration, Charms and Potions classes. I stay in the back as always but her scent carries all the way to the back and it drives me crazy. It is so hard to concentrate on translating old runes or swish and flicking my wand in Charms.

By Potions class I'm an absolute mess. I put my bubble head charm on and hear some people snicker at me. Insolent fools! How dare they laugh at me! Scarhead scoffs at me, little does he know that his best friend is my mate and I want to…dare I say it….mate with her. Actually, I want to bite her pretty neck and make her mine.

"What's with the bubble Malfoy?" Scarhead shouts from across the room. The Weasel laughs along with Potter. Gah, I hate them both. How can Granger stand them?

"Shut it Scarhead. It's none of your business." I shot back at him. Scarhead rolls his eyes at me and whispers something to the Weasel. I should curse them both for talking about me. Granger walks into the room and sits down next to me at the table. I hold my breath but then remember I have my bubble head charm on. Granger looks at me annoyed. I grip the sides of the table and look away from her.

"Why do you have that around your head again Malfoy?" Granger snaps. "I promise I shower."

"None of your business Granger." I growl at her. She slams her potions book down hard onto the table causing the cauldron to rattle.

"You trying to start a new fashion trend Malfoy?" shouts Weasel from across the room. Granger rolls her eyes and mumbles under her breath something to the effect of "Men are such morons."

"Shut your mouth Assface!" I yell at Weasel. I am so sick of him. He pretends to look really wounded by my words and dramatically falls over his table. Scarhead laughs, his eyes are all scrunched up as he laughs.

"Ooooh, that one hurt Malfoy. Your insults are getting lamer every year." Weasel says with a huge smirk. I reach into my pocket and pull out my wand and hold it up for him to see. Weasel stops smirking and glares at me. He pulls his wand out.

"Boys! Honestly! Stop acting like four year olds." Granger shouts and stomps her foot. Us acting like four year olds and she stomps her foot like one?

"But Hermione, he started it." Weasel says.

"He did start it Hermione." Scarhead pipes in. What the hell did I start? Scarhead was the one that spoke to me first. I roll my eyes and flip open my potions book. I've had enough of this nonsense.

"I don't care who started it Ron! You should be the bigger man and stop this silliness." Granger snaps and places her hands on her curvy hips. Mmm, her hips are nice. I smile to myself thinking about her in her sleepwear. She tosses her curls behind her shoulders as she continues to glare Weasel down. Weasel grumbles under his breath and shakes his head. Slughorn shows up just in the nick of time. I want to get this class over with so I can get away from Granger and her sexy body.

Slughorn taps his blackboard with his wand and information on a hair growing tonic shows up. I look at the board trying to read it but Granger's movements are distracting me. She pushes some of her hair behind her ears, she bites on her bottom lip, she runs a hand through her hair, she sits on the stool and crosses her pretty legs…it's a good thing I can't really smell her.

"Malfoy, you listening to me?" Granger asks and waves a hand in front of my face. I knock her hand away from me. Bad mistake, skin contact. Her skin feels so amazing and all I touched is her hand. I growl lowly and snatch her wrist. This morning, I felt so guilty for sleeping with another the touching and her scent did not affect me as much as it is now. Well, her touch is anyway.

She tries to pull her hand away from me and I scoot closer to her. A slow smile forms across my lips. Her chocolate brown eyes widen as I get closer to her. She looks so tempting.

"You're eyes are black again." She says with alarm. "Why do they turn black Malfoy? Why do you wear a bubble head charm? It hurts my feelings by the way" she seems to have forgotten about my holding her wrist. "You said you would tell me why later today. So, it's later today now is a good time to tell me." She demands bossily.

"No, not here in the potions classroom. There are too many people." I growl lowly. She tugs to get me to let go of her wrist. I look down at her small hand and have a sudden desire to kiss it but I would have to pop the bubble around my head. I growl in frustration and toss her arm back to her. She stumbles back and runs her hands over the front of her robe to smooth it out, she scowls at me the whole time. "Let's just get this potion completed." I say huskily.

We work in silence except for when I read out something for her from the book or when keeping time. I stay at my side of the table so I don't run into a chance of touching her. By the end of the class period I am ready to bolt. As soon as I turn in the potion to Slughorn, I am out of here which is exactly what I do.

I stuff my books into my bag and do not say a word to Granger and bolt from the room. I hightail it down the hallway. I have a free period so I go back to our common room and throw my stuff onto the couch before going into my bedroom. I plop down onto my bed and lay there. I remember I still have my bubble around my head so I use my wand to pop it. I take in a deep breath of fresh air and sigh contently. I'm so happy to be alone and away from Granger.

Sadly, I am not away from Granger for long. She walks right into my bedroom without knocking. Her scent fills my bedroom. I sit up on the bed quickly and stare over at her. My breathing is ragged.

"Granger, you really should leave if you know what is best for you." I growl at her then I start to purr. She smells so lovely. I feel myself getting off the bed. Granger sits down at my desk and promptly pulls a book from her bag and opens it up. She lays the book down on her lap.

"No, I think I will wait until you tell me what is going on. I've been watching you and keeping notes. You act so oddly now." She says factually to me. Yes, I know I act dodgy and cannot help it. I start to pace back and forth in front of her and ruffle my hair with my hands. She looks down at the book she has in her lap and begins to read. I have no idea what she is reading but she bites on her bottom lip. She quirks an eyebrow every now and then as I pace in front of her. Her scent fills me up and I slam my hands down on the arms of the chair she is sitting in. She squeaks loudly from my sudden movement.

"You're a Veela." She says in awe, her eyes get very big. I blink at her taken aback. Well, now I don't have to tell her. She holds up her heavy book she is reading and points. "You are one. I've only met a female one, Fluer you know from the Triward Cup who married Ron's brother Bill. I should have seen this before. This is amazing Malfoy. A male Veela and…" I can't take her talking anymore, I want to kiss her. Her lips need to be kissed and so, I kiss them. I brush my lips up against her pillow soft ones. I moan against her lips and my hands move from the arms of the chair to cup her face between my hands. I need to kiss her more. She doesn't move her lips at first, she seems to be stunned. I can feel her heart fluttering in her chest which makes me smile against her lips. I push a hand to the back of her neck to push her closer to me. My kisses become more urgent and her lips timidly kiss back before she pushes against my chest to push me away. I sadly pull away, I don't want to force her.

She looks at me with confusion then slips herself out from my gasp. The book she is reading fall to the floor with a loud thud. She walks over to my bedroom door on shaky legs. Heh, I'm pretty proud I cause her to feel all shook up. In fact I'm pretty smug about it.

"I guess you liked the kiss Granger. Your heart is fluttering so fast and you look shaky." I smirk at her. She blushes hard.

"Shut up Malfoy!" she says shrilly. I growl lowly and walk across the room quickly. I grab her shoulders gently. She tries to take a step back away from me but I grip her shoulders harder.

"You smell so amazing Granger. Makes me want to…" I lean in and run my lips up along the side of her neck. Her breath hitches, her heart flutters faster. I wrap an arm around her small waist to pull her body up against the front of mine. She feels so amazing against my body. Her body is so warm and so delectably soft. She is so small and feminine against my body, it makes me so content.

"What are you doing? Unhand me Malfoy." She growls which her growling just makes me more aroused. I bit against her neck but not enough to draw blood and she makes a soft squeak. I feel her hands pushing against my chest feebly. I need to bite her and make her mine. I push her up against the door that is behind her. She wiggles some against my body. I move my hand from her waist and grab her hips with both my hands. I push her hips towards my hips and I growl low by her ear, I feel her shudder against me.

"Careful Granger, I would be careful if I were you." I say huskily and bite on her ear. Her body falls against the front of mine. Seems my little mate likes her ears to be played with. I chuckle softly against her neck. "I want to bite your neck and make you mine." I whisper, I push my nose into her hair. Her hair tickles my face. "I need to make you mine, Granger." I hear her breath hitch again which makes me growl against her neck.

"Wait, Fluer is a Veela and she said something about…something about…biting" Granger seems to be having a hard time putting her sentences together. I push my hips up against her and she gasps out softly. I'm getting very tight in my pants and it's getting uncomfortable. I am pretty sure she can tell I'm very aroused by her now. I suck against the side of her neck. "She…ah…s-said…something about…a mate?" She says breathlessly. I give her a feral growl. Her body pushes against mine to get away. "No, Malfoy." She wrenches herself away from my grasp and grabs the doorknob behind her. Her eyes are huge and I know she is aroused. I can feel it in my body and her breathing is heavy. She shakes her head as she realizes what she is to me now. I can see it all clicking in her eyes. She bursts through my door to get out of my room like a troll is after her.


	8. Chapter 8: Don't touch

Chapter 8: Don't touch

_Veela male physical changes: over the course of two months, a male veela will start to change in appearance. Female veelas change as well-see page 164 for further details. Males will grow in height. His shoulders will broaden as well as his chest. His muscles will be well defined. His face will become more symmetrical and any blemishes will be gone. His eye colour, whatever the colour maybe, will be intensified . Also, any teeth that are not straight will be straightened and the enamel will whiten sharply. All of these changes are to attract his mate and to protect his mate. The male Veela will feel achy as he changes, this is normal for him to experience. Once all the changes occur the aches will subside. Sadly, there are no potion remedy to help with the aches of changing. _

_Male veela reproduction: when a male veela finds his mate, he will have a strong urge to mark his mate. Marking: see page 530 and diagram A. Marking is essential…_ I don't feel like reading this. I flip to the next page.

_Male veela and rejection from his mate: A male veela may find that his mate may not want to have anything to do with him at first. Finding out about being a mate may spook her away. The male veela will need to slowly gain her trust. Rejection hurts the veela, sometimes physically. There are…._

I close the book. I am beyond knackered. I toss my Veela book onto the floor beside my bed and close my eyes. I think back to how my body has been changing. It was bad enough to go through puberty and now this. I have seem my body change, my shoulders are getting broader, my eyes are like liquid silver, any blemish I have are fading away. I have been feeling somewhat achy. My legs and arms hurt. I smile to myself and snuggle into my silk pillow. I'm already 193cm. I don't think the wizarding world will be ready for me and my two months are almost up.

The next morning I saunter into the Dining Hall like I own the bloody place. My eyes go right to Granger who is sitting with her stupid friends. She looks at me and her whole body stiffens. I smirk at her as I walk past the table, she then sniffs hard and turns her head away from me in a huff. Ah, she smells heavenly.I laugh inwardly as I walk over to the Slytherin table and trying to ignore her conversation since I can hear it. Talking about homework as usual and other nonsense with her friends and then she mentions quidditch. Oh, I almost forgot, today is Saturday and there is a Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. This will be interesting. I sit down at the table and that wench Artemis comes over to me placing her hand on my arm and leans down to kiss my cheek. I pull away from her.

"What do you want?" I growl at her and grab my plate to fill it with breakfast food. Her pretty face looks hurt and she sits down beside me.

"Draco, I was hoping that maybe we could go to Hogsmeade tomorrow." Artemis says with a little pout. She does have very pretty lips and her eyes are big and bright. She moves her hand over mine. I can feel the hairs on my arm raise up from her touching me. I pull my hand away from her like she has some kind of illness.

"Artemis, I'm sorry my dear. I will not be going to Hogsmeade with you tomorrow." I say coolly to her. She scowls at me and folds her arms across her large chest. I smirk a little to myself, her chest is rather nice. "You will have to go by yourself it seems. I had my fun and I'm ready to move on to the next girl. Nothing personal" I say as I look right into her eyes and laugh. She opens her mouth in surprise and her eyes grow round. I see her cheeks turn slightly pink. She mad at me? I honestly do not know why she is mad at me. Girls are so hormonal and clingy.

"Had your fun huh? So, you just wanted a nice romp then toss me aside?" she says loudly and her voice gets louder. "You are possibly the worst person I've ever met." She stands up and points a finger at me, her voice is so loud people are watching, even Granger is watching with an amused smile. "Listen up my lady friends. This fiend here is just a user. By the way, he isn't that wonder in bed, not much stami…"

I stand up and slap a hand over her mouth to shut her up. People are snickering at me and pointing. Granger covers her mouth with her hand and laughs. I can hear it ringing in my ears. My face grows hot. Artemis throws my hand off her mouth, she looks even angrier.

"How dare you, you insolent fool!" Artemis shrieks. I shake my head not sure what to do and all I can hear is Granger laughing at me. Artemis decides to haul off and slap me. She just added insult to injury! How dare she slap me! Only one other female has ever slapped me and that was Granger in our 3rd year. I growl at Artemis and shove her away from me. She squeals and stumbles into another Slytherin who catches her. She wiggles around ungracefully trying to untangle herself from the other Slytherin.

"How dare YOU! I should hex all that pretty black hair off your head!" I shout at her and grab my wand from my robe. The whole hall is very quiet and Granger is no longer laughing. She stands up and marches over to the table with her hands on her curvy hips. She gets about halfway to us before a teacher steps in.

"What is the meaning of this?" squeaks Flitwick as he heads over to us. He looks angry and he holds a wand up ready to use it to stop students from fighting. Artemis straightens herself up and fixes her robes. She glares daggers at me before she stomps off out of the Dining Hall.

"Mr. Malfoy, 100 points from Slytherin for bad form. No shoving!" squeaks Flitwick, his cheeks are flush with anger too. Seems everyone is angry with me today.

"She slapped me Professor." I retort back at the tiny wizard.

"I don't care. No shoving and no fighting! Continue to argue with me and I'll take another 100 and add detention!" squeaks Flitwick. He shoves his wand back into his robe pocket. "Now off you go." he nods his head toward the door. I didn't even get to eat yet! I grab a piece of toast and stomp out of the hall. I go back to the head's common room and throw myself down onto my bed. I lay on my back and eat the toast. Stupid idiots. I polish off my toast and look over at my desk. Ugh, mother wrote some more letters and I have no written back. I pull myself off the bed and plop myself down at the desk. I grab some parchment and think about what to write to my mother. I decide to write her a long letter so maybe she will be leave me be for a bit. I wrote about my lessons, quidditch and being captain, my head duties, and a couple other useless information to please her. I sign my name with a flourish then seal it up with red wax and a big "M" stamp on the back of the envelope.

I go to the owlry and find my eagle owl. I send him off and watch him grow smaller. I look down from the tower and spot three people walking to that oaf Hagrid's hut. Granger is between Scarhead and Weasel. I squint my eyes and note that she is holding hands with both of them! I see her tilt her head back and laugh about something. She looks so happy. I am too far away to really hear what she is saying but my eyes are pretty amazing at picking things up. Weasel rubs his thumb over her knuckles and smiles at her. I feel jealous. I don't want her being touched by them especially by that Weasel character. He is a dodgy one! The wind blows, it ruffles my blond hair but at the same time it makes some of Granger's curls caress her cheeks. Weasel reaches over to push her hair behind her ears and she actually seems to like it. I growl in my throat and my chest tightens up. No, I can not have this, I will not tolerate this. She is my mate! I grab my wand in my pocket and flick my wrist saying the first hex I can think of but they are gone. They are in that oaf's hut. I shove my wand back into my pocket and stomp back to my room. I think I will go to sleep. My body hurts as well as my heart.

A couple of hours later I hear Granger walk into the common room. I scramble off my bed and walk over to my bedroom door and stand in front of it. I glare at her, her scent hits me hard. She smells so amazing, I want to run to her and push my face into her hair. I want to wrap my arms around her small frame and bite her neck.

"So, went off with your boyfriends hm? Did you have a pleasant time?" I say snarkily. Granger turns to face me and rolls her eyes.

"Grow up Malfoy. Oh and if I ever see you shove a woman again, you will be missing body parts." Granger says, her cheeks are flush from being outside in the cool air and her hair looks wind swept. "So, that was the girl you slept with huh? The one that caused you came running into my room like a little child begging to be forgiven?" My face grows hot.

"Yes, that was the girl." I say flatly and tilt my head up in true Malfoy fashion like she is beneath me. Well, she is beneath me with her heritage, lack of money and such. Actually, I have no idea how much her muggle parents have but I'm pretty sure I'm heaps more wealthy than this Mud..er..muggleborn. "Pretty girl huh. Too bad you can't look like that, big chest, leggy and such." I say offhandedly. I love needling this girl. Granger scowls at me then shakes her head.

"I don't feel like fighting with you. I'm going to the quidditch match in a minute." she turns away from me and goes to her bedroom. I watch her backside. She is small and feminine looking. She has on a pair of jeans and a jumper, her hair is tied back. My feet move me to her bedroom and I stand in the doorway watching her look for something, she tosses clothes and various items about. I open my mouth to say something and wish the words never came out.

"Don't let Scarhead and Weasel touch you. I don't like it." I say. My eyes widen at the realisation of what I just said. Granger looks up at me with her mouth open in surprise.

"Wait, what do you mean don't let them touch me?" Granger demands and stands up fixing the bottom of her jumper. I actually feel embarrassed. "Why can't they "touch" me? I want to hear from your own precious mouth why" she says and comes closer to me. I take a step out of her bedroom, I don't want her too close to me. Heavenly Merlin, she smells good, her neck looks so beautiful, she needs me to mark her.

"Just as I said! I don't like it! Go to the quidditch match." I snap at her. Honestly, I don't have to explain myself to her. I raise an eyebrow at her and tilt my head up in true Malfoy style. She stands in her full height of 163 cm and crosses her arms over her chest. I come to realise she is quite short to my 193 cm frame and it makes me feel more protective of her small body.

"Tell me why Malfoy." she says in a low voice and stares up at me with her beautiful brown eyes. I look back at her, she is not going to intimidate me. How can she, she's tiny!

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO! Just don't let them touch you" I yell and throw my hands up into the air in furstration. I shouldn't have to explain! She should just understand!

I am getting tired of this conversation and it's wearing me down. She does not budge. Damn, she is so stubborn.

"Tell me Malfoy." she huffs stubbornly. I turn to leave her. I'm ready to go. I want to go see the match. She jumps in front of me. Bloody hell, she's pretty quick! I try to step around her but she blocks me again. "Tell me why." I am feeling agitated and need to get out of here but she is obviously not going to let me. I'm tempted to pick her up and physically move her out of my way but I have a feeling she will wail on me if I try.

"Go to the match Granger." I say lowly. I grab her shoulders gently and push her toward the door. She smacks my hands off her shoulders, her skin makes contact with mine. I gasp out softly, it is like an electrical shock and it courses through my body. She did not seem to notice but I sure as hell did. I need to touch her more. I need her body against mine. My hands instinctively wrap around her waist. She wiggles around trying to get away from me.

"Get off me Malfoy!" Granger shoves against me and my hands drop to my sides. I feel like the whole world is about to fall on me and I'm so upset. My face drops and she notices my facial expression. She stops moving. I quickly rearrange my face into a sneer and push her back from me.

"Don't let them touch you!" I point a finger in her face and then I say something once again I wish never came out of my mouth. "In fact, don't let ANY male touch you." She raises an eyebrow at me and shoves my finger out of her face. I wish she would stop touching me it feels too good. I grab at her hand and place it up against my cheek. She has such small hands and her skin is so soft. She makes a soft gasp because of my actions. What the hell am I doing? Get a hold of yourself Malfoy! This is NOT how a Malfoy acts. She pulls her hand out of my grasp and depression hits me like a wave. I'm so depressed. She rejects me once again. I feel like my heart is being crushed. I seriously need to get a hold on myself.

"Please, don't let them touch you, Granger. You are my mate." I plead to her and reach out for her. I'm a bloody fruit cake! What is wrong with me? I can't seem to stop saying mush! Granger gasps softly then she blushes hard. She turns away from me shaking her head and she walks over to the door.

"It is different hearing it from you. I thought I was prepared to hear that but...I don't want to be your...mate. I hate you. All you have done to me is torment me since our first year. I like someone else." she says, her back is toward me, her small hands clench by her sides. She says she likes someone else and I feel all the air rush out of my body and I fall up against the wall. I can not take this news. I close my eyes and lean my head up against the wall. I hear her leave the common room, the door clicks shut sharply. I open my eyes and stare at where my mate was standing a moment before. I feel like throwing myself off one of the towers of Hogwarts. I feel like I can not live anymore. I stumble over to the couch and lay down trying to gather my emotions back together. I lay for about ten minutes before I am alright enough to go to the quidditch match.

I get to the quidditch pitch and sit down with the other Slytherins who are all booing Hufflepuff. Zabini moves his slender form to sit down beside me and he looks quite happy.

"Why are you so sour?" Zabini asks me as he slaps me on the back. I roll my eyes and glance around stadium for Granger. THERE. I see her, my heart leaps in my chest upon seeing her. She is sitting four rows up from the bottom of the stands. The Weasel girl is sitting beside Scarhead, Scarhead is beside Weasel and Granger is at the end of the row. Zabini waffles on about something, I have no idea what is is waffling on about. It does not matter. I watch Granger from across the field. Weasel reaches over and places his hand on her knee. I can not hear what she is saying, there are too many people shouting. She leans over toward him and laughs at something. Her brown eyes are twinkling and she looks so happy. She should look happy with me, not with that ginger haired git. I growl lowly and grit my teeth.

"Whoa, who's got your knickers all in a twist Malfoy?" Zabini says next to me. The crowd starts to cheer loudly as Ravenclaw scores first. Ten points for Ravenclaw. I watch blue and yellow blurs flying across the pitch for a moment.

"No one Zabini. Oooh, that looks like it hurt." I shout over the voice of the crowd. One of the Ravenclaw players got hit by a quaffle in the head. She almost fell off her broom but manages to hold on to her broom. Zabini momentarily forgets about me and looks up to watch the players zoom by.

"Go! Go! GO!" Zabini shouts and stands up. Several other students are on their feet waiting to see what is happening. Hufflepuff is trying to catch up to one of the Ravenclaw players holding the quaffle in his arms. A bludger comes sailing by nearly hitting the Hufflepuff. A beater from Hufflepuff happen to be close by and hits the ruddy ball toward the Ravenclaw payer. "OOoooh! SO close!" shouts Zabini. I glance away and see that Weasel has an arm around Granger and shouting. She looks up too watching the blue and yellow players. I growl lowly in my throat. I don't want him touching my mate. I stand up and shove students aside. I have to get to her. For one wild moment, I want to run across the field to get to her, it will be faster but I squash that thought.

"Hey, watch it! Bloody git." I hear behind me as I shove students. I manage to get to the bottom of the stand and run around behind the stands to get to Granger. The yelling and cheering is intense. I'm missing the match but I need to see Granger. I run as fast as I can until I can somewhat hear her. I slow down and glance between sections of stands until I spot her finally. She is still sitting at the end. I come around to the side of her stand and I look up at her. She does not see me, she is watching the game still.

"Who do you think will win? I personally feel that Hufflepuff will win today. They are really on a roll. Wow! Did you see that Ron?" she shouts and reaches over touching Weasel's hand. I see his large hand reach up and push into her hair curly hair. A loud growl rips from my throat that even surprises me and I can not see straight any more, I see red behind my eyes. Her free hand is by her side and it is so close I can reach up to take it and... I do. I jump up and grab her hand and rip her right out of the stand. Granger screams out, her face is comical looking with the surprise,eyes wide open and mouth as well. I catch her easily, I hold her body against mine tightly and quickly tuck under the stands. I hear Ron yelling for her. I scowl, I hate him. I want to hex his white, pasty arse to next year.

"Hermione! Hermione, where are you?" the bloody git yells from over the side of the stands. "I'll be back Harry. She just bloody vanished! I need to find her." I tuck further under the stands still holding Granger who is struggling against my body. Her face is in my chest. I let her go and she gasps for air and glares at me.

"YOU! How dare you grab me like that!" Granger yells. She has a set of lungs."I thought I was about to die!" she screeches. I reach up and touch her hair and look at her face. Even though she is angry, she still looks beautiful to me. I can not get enough of her face. Her eyes are so bright and her cheeks are flush.

"Weasel was touching you and I told you not to let any males touch you." I say. She shoves my hands away.

"You shouldn't just go snatching people like that Malfoy! I'm going back to the game." Granger tries to push past me but I block her. I shake my head. She stomps her foot angrily and throws her hands up in frustration.

"No, that Weasel git will have his hands all over you again." I snap at her. "So, it's Weasel you like? Really?" I say waspishly. I feel jealous, that angry green monster is swelling up inside of my chest. I hate that Weasel with every fiber of my being. Granger takes a deep breath like she is trying to calm herself down. She inhales and exhales slowly.

"Malfoy, I do like Ron. He is a good person and he makes me laugh. I'm my own person and I will do what I well please." Granger says slowly so I take in every word she is saying. I grab her shoulders tightly and lean my head in close to hers so she has no option but to look at me. She squirms in my grasp but I hold on tight.

"Listen here Granger, you are my mate and I WILL not have that foul git taint you. You are mine." I say with a loud growl. I see Granger's eyes widen then they harden with hatred, if looks can kill I will be dead a million times over, pushing daisies. I said something she did not like. She suddenly slams her foot down hard over my foot and digs her heel into me. I let her go. "What the hell was that for?" My foot pounds from the pain. I grimace then compose my face.

"Now you listen Malfoy. I'm NOT yours. I'm not anyones! I will never be your mate. EVER. I hate you and all that you have done to me over the years. I don't care if the war is over, you are still an evil man and I can never be with someone who fought for Voldemort" she yells at me. My body is in pain and I drop to my knees. I feel like I am going to passout. Her words are so hurtful. "Malfoy? You alright? You look paler than usual." she says and kneels down beside me. I feel her hand on my shoulder and I can't breathe. I place a hand over my heart which feels like it is going to burst. I look up at her to see the worry in her face before I collapse onto the ground.


	9. Chapter 9: Veelafied

Hello all! I want to say thank you so much for the reviews! Some of you have reviewed almost every chapter! It makes me so happy! I'm pleased to see that so many people enjoy the story. This chapter is a bit long with descriptions so hopefully it won't be too boring. Enjoy the chapter! Show some love-read and review!  
MRDarling  
XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 9: Veelafied

I have no idea how long I lay asleep. I feel like I'm asleep anyway. One time in my haze I hear Granger.

"Is he going to be alright Madame Pomfrey?" I hear her ask and hear the worry in her voice. Her voice trembles.

"Yes, I think the poor fellow will be alright my dear." the older woman says then tinkling of bottles. She must be moving things around near my bed. I try to open my eyes but they are so heavy. I feel like a dragon ran over me, then stomped and sat on me. "He needs heaps of good rest. You can see his body is trying to finish changing. Look…" I feel a gentle touch against my cheek from the healer. "See, his skin is changing and see how defined his jaw is becoming? Also, look…" I feel someone touching my lips. I have no idea what this mad woman is doing. My lips get parted gently with some kind of flat,metal instrument and she speaks again "His teeth are moving into place too." My teeth? My teeth were pretty much perfect to begin with.

"Yes, I do see how he is changing. It's rather fascinating really. I know a Veela female and she married Bill Weasley. She's told me somewhat about Veelas but it's odd seeing one of my own classmates changing. I've been reading up on Veelas." Granger says thoughtfully, she sounds like she is right next to me. I can smell her and I can almost picture her face with my eyes close. I want to touch her but my body refuses to move. "Holy cricket! Is that the time? I ought to get going. Harry and Ron will be wondering where I am at!" I hear her scramble around the room then nothing.

Hours pass I suppose. I have no concept of time and I can not seem to move my body still. It's very frustrating to be honest. I like moving around and pushing people. Oh no, I hear an annoying shriek.

"OH Draco my love!" ugh, kill me. It's Pansy. I feel her touch my face with both her hands and lift my head up off the pillow. "Wake up my darling! It's me, the love of your life!" she says. I can feel her hot breath against my cheek. I pray to whatever Gods that are above that she does not snog me. The hair on my arms raise up. Suddenly, I can't breathe. What the bloody hell is this girl doing? She is trying to kill me! My face is pressing hard against her bony shoulder. "Wake up! I hate not being able to show you off and flirt with you!"

"Miss Parkinson! Kindly let go of Mr. Malfoy. He needs to breathe!" Madame Pomfrey snaps harshly. Pansy let's go of my head and it hits the pillow hard. I have a slight headache now. "Gently Miss Parkinson! We don't want to cause him any brain damage!"

"What's wrong with my Draco?" Pansy whines nasally. Gulping Gargoyles, I hate when she whines and gets all nasally. "Why won't he wake up?" She starts to cry. Oh please, send her away! I can't stand it. She sniffles and snorts loudly near me.

"Miss Parkinson, he will be fine. He just needs heaps of rest. I suggest you get back to class. Maybe go make him a card or make chocolates or something for him so he has something nice to wake up to." Madame Pomfrey says calmly to Pansy. I hear retreating footsteps. Thank heaven's she is gone. A moment later I hear Madame Pomfrey talking to a male student. I listen carefully, sounds like Zabini.

"My friend going to be alright? It's been almost 36 hours." he says. Merlin's pajama trousers! 36 hours!

"Yes, he will be perfectly fine. He just needs heaps of rest. You may see him for a little bit. You seem much calmer than Miss Parkinson." I hear heavy footsteps come to my bed and a chair scrapes across the floor.

"Holy hell, he looks.."

"Language Mr. Zabini!"

"Right, of course. He looks...different." Zabini says, he sounds somewhat concerned. "There will be no living with him when he wakes up." Zabini gently taps my shoulder. "Hey,I have no idea if you can bloody hear me but I saw Granger running around with books on Veelas so I had to look into it myself. I guess I have a Veela friend. I wonder who your mate is? Watch it be that Granger you hate so much! Wouldn't that be a riot!" Zabini laughs and I hear his chair creak under him. Heh, he hit the nail on the head and does not even know it. He stays for a while which was nice of him I suppose. He reads from our History of Magic Grade level 7 book which lulls me back into a deep sleep.

Granger comes back again interestingly enough and I know it's Granger, I can smell her once she stands right beside my bed. Usually, I can smell her as soon as she walks into the room but her pretty scent seems to have dampen sharply. Wait, didn't I read about how mates have different scents? I wrack my brain trying to remember...oh...ew. Great, I know my mate is on her...period.

"How is he doing today?" I hear Granger ask. I feel a small hand brush my white, blonde hair from off my forehead. I feel like purring from the touch.

"He seems to like it when you do that Miss Granger." I hear Madame Pomfrey say from across the room. Granger quickly moves her hand away from me. How can Madame Pomfrey tell that I like it? I hope nothing...embarrassing happened when Granger touched me. I can't control anything especially the nether regions of my body. "He actually has a little smile. Seems he will be awake and moving very soon since he is showing facial expressions now. He should be able to hear you" Oh, that's how she can tell that I like Granger touching me. I didn't know I was even smiling, I did not feel my face move. At least it was nothing embarrassing!

"I should get going." Granger says quickly and hurries to the door. I want to reach out and prevent her from leaving and sadly I'm still invalid.

My eyes slowly open later and I glance around the hospital wing. The curtains is half way around my bed. I seem to be the only one in the wing which is fine with me. I cough, my throat is so dy. I look over to the bedside table and see a card from Pansy and several boxes of chocolate frogs. I also see a letter from my mother. I will have to read that later it seems. I open my mouth to say something but it's so dry.

"Oh! Thank the heavens you are awake." Madame Pomfrey says and smiles brightly at me. "Let me go get you some water, my dear." she then leaves for a moment then comes bounding toward me with a large glass in her hand. I take the glass from her and gulp it down. The water is so cool against my parched throat. She fills my glass back up using her wand and I gulp that down. I place my glass on the table. My throat feels so much better.

"I need to go get the Headmistress and let her know that you are awake. If you like, you may go shower over there and put on some fresh clothes so you feel more human." she says. She points to a door off to the side that is labelled "Showers". I slide my numb legs off from the bed. I'm in my pajamas it seems. Hm, that's alright by me. "I'll get you a fresh change of clothes." she leads me over to the showers, her hand gentle. My legs feel like jelly.

"Actually, I would like to take a piss first before I shower." I tell her. The small witch looks up at me for a moment then laughs.

"Yes of course. The water closets are by the showers." she motions with her hand toward the water closets. There are two so I can take my pick. After I relieve myself I head over to the showers, I get to pick again. I step inside the small room and notice my school clothes pop up and hang on the hooks along with a couple of towels. I peel off my dirty clothes and shower. Ah, the water feels so amazing and I rub the soap over my body. I look down at my body at see how broad my chest has become, my six pack is even more defined than ever and my arms and legs look very well toned and rippling. I have a small, faint trail of light blonde hair from my navel going down. I turn my hands over to look at the back of my hands, the skin looks pale and perfect. I touch my face, it feels the same but I will have to check in the mirror.

I finish up with the shower, dry off then step out in my new, clean clothes. I feel so much better but the shirt and robe are a little tight across my chest and shoulders, I'll have to buy new clothes it seems.. I go to my bed I was using and grab my wand. I go to a mirror and look at myself. I nearly drop my wand. My eyes are like moving liquid silver, my eyes are bigger and heavily adorned with long lashes. My hair looks even thicker than before and feathery soft. My lips have changed some too, they look like a pink bow, they look...perfect. Even my eyebrows are different, they are very nicely shaped and placed perfectly above my eyes. My nose is perfectly in the center of my face. My jawline is much stronger than before. I see that in fact my face is pretty symmetrical, which for humans the more symmetrical the face, the more beautiful. I touch my cheeks with both my hands,my skin is smooth and not a blemish. I will never get acne again, thank heavens! I open my mouth and see that my teeth are super white I almost blind myself. I point my wand at my teeth to clean my teeth, who knows how long I've been out and they need to be cleaned.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy. Glad to see that you are finally awake dear boy. My, you have changed." I hear behind me. I spin around to see the Headmistress, or as I always call her Professor McGonagall standing with her hands clasp in front of her. "So, it has come to my attention that you are a Veela. Miss Granger informed me when I helped her take you to the hospital wing. She apparently is your mate. I had to read up on Veelas to refresh myself. I have Professor Slughorn brewing a potion to dampen your desires for when your mate...well when the time comes that it is needed." I blush hard and tilt my head up.

"Fine, thank you." I say flatly.

"It is interesting how Veelas have mates. I was most surprised to find out that Miss Hermione Granger is yours but then again, you two do have much in common." the old cow says and smiles at me. "Alright, well I will let you go and get acquainted with your friends and mate. I will let you know when the potion will be finished. We will keep it on hand at all times for you now." she steps aside for me. "If you would like to rest for the day you may or you may go to class. I'm sure you have had enough of laying down, you've been asleep for four days. I'm afraid you missed Halloween and the feast we had." she says to me sadly. I was asleep for four days?

"Four days? I've been asleep for that long? Yes, I think I will head down and get some food then figure out what to do from there." I tell her. I shake my head, four days! I gather my things from the hospital wing and drop them off in my dorm. I head down to the Great Hall, my stomach rumbles loudly. I step into the grand room with my head up high and see some students eating, socialising and doing homework. I hear a few gasps mostly from girls and eyes follow me. I sit down at the Slytherin table and grab a plate. I fill it up with some sandwiches. I eat like I haven't eaten for four days, heh.

I glance over at the clock to see what time it is as I stuff the last piece of my sandwich into my mouth. Alright, I have Transfiguration in ten minutes with the old cow but I'll see my mate. I get up and head to my dorm room to get my bag and bolt as quickly as I can to get to the classroom. I see students walking into the classroom and I casually walk inside. I hear a couple of loud squeals and see girls fanning themselves. I roll my eyes, what nonsense. My heart does a flip inside of my chest when I see Granger sitting near the front like she always does. She turns around to see what the girls are on about, her eyes widen then quickly turns back to face the front. There is a Ravenclaw girl sitting to one side of her and on the other side a Hufflepuff. I swagger over and come up behind the unsuspecting boy. I grab him by the cuff of his robe and toss him out of his desk. He sprawls onto the floor and turns over on the floor angrily to look at me. His glasses are askew on his fat nose and his brown hair is tousled.

"Malfoy! What do you think you are doing?" shouts Granger. I smile at her, she blinks at my brilliant smile and I sit down in the now empty desk. I breathe in needing to have her scent around me, oh right, she's having her female...er...menstruation thing so her scent is very faint right now. Seeing her face pleases me though.

"Taking a seat of course. I'm ready for class " I say smuggly. I fold my hands on top of the desk and look innocently at her. The boy stands up with a loud growl and pushes his huge glasses back up his fat nose.

"Hey! That's my seat Malfoy." the boy says. I have no idea who this person is nor do I care. However, I DO care that he is, or rather, WAS sitting next to my mate. I need to sit next to her now. Key word is "need" and I need to see her, smell her, touch her, and hear her. I need all my senses to be filled with her.

"My seat now you fat tub of lard." I say coolly to the angry boy. He scowls heavily at me, he clenches his fists by his sides. Granger gasps and whacks me with one of her heavy books against the back of my head. I rub the sore spot and glare at her. "What? He is fat and there are plenty of seats for...OW!" she whacks me again against my shoulder with her book. I rub at my sore shoulder. "Stop hitting me! Ouch! What was that for? I didn't even say anything mean that time!" I rub my shin, that girl knows how to kick. I scowl at her and she scowls back. The boy curses under his breath and grabs his books and stomps to the back of the class. The room is filling up with students and soon the Headmistress/Professor will be in shortly.

"That was really rude of you for tossing him out of his desk like that Malfoy! He's been sitting there since the start of the year." Granger says with a loud huff. She rolls her chocolate brown eyes at me. I feel myself smiling and I lean in close to her. She scoots back in her chair to get away from me. Ouch, my body aches some from her rejection but I brush it off. I keep my face composed.

"Oh Granger, I'm going to sit next to you in every single class we have for the rest of the school year so get use to it, mate." I say lowly and draw out "mate" so it hangs in the air and let it sink into her head. She stares at me with her mouth open. I reach over and use my index finger to push up gently under her chin to snap her mouth shut. Her skin touching mine shocks me and I feel tingles go down my body. I pull my hand away quickly. The professor comes in with her robes billowing around her and comes to a halt in front of the classroom. McGonagall taps the chalk board with her wand and the day's lesson appears. The Professor spots me at the front of the class and raises one of her severe eyebrows before nodding her head and begins the lesson.

I get my parchment, quill and inkwell out and begin writing. I shuffle my desk slowly closer to Granger. I use my peripheral vision to glance at her every now and then. She bites on her bottom lip and tucks some curls behind her small ear, she dips her quill into her inkwell and continues writing. She crosses her ankles under the table, I note she has on black trousers instead of the usual skirt. She has on trousers because winter is coming on, sadly. Too bad, I really like seeing girls in those skirts flitting around. My mind goes blank for a moment thinking about Granger in her school skirt and my hand moves over to brush down the length of her thigh. I can feel the heat radiating from her skin through the fabric. She jumps and hits her knee against the desk. She rubs her sore knee. I look at her innocently and shrug my shoulders.

"Don't touch me! Or else I will stab you with my quill" she hisses at me through clenching teeth and grips her quill menacingly. I hunch my shoulders over my desk and go back to writing but it is hard when my mate is right next to me. All I want to do is touch her, I want to run my hands down her body and feel her feminine form against me. I stop writing, I must not think about these things right now. My mind then goes back to the gutter, I can not help it.

Finally, the tortuous class ends. I manage to not touch Granger again during class. She, however, throws me a death glare then bolts out of the classroom. My next class there is no Granger which in some ways is relaxing and another not so relaxing because then I start to worry who might be touching her.

By dinner time I'm in need of seeing my mate with my own eyes that she is alright. I hover by the dining hall for a moment and glance inside. I see her sitting with boy Weasel who is sitting in front of Granger and the girl Weasel who is sitting beside her git of a brother. I saunter into the hall and walk right over to her table. I have no idea what possesses me to walk to the Gryffindor table but I do. Granger's hand is resting on top of the table and her fork is sitting beside her hand. I place my hand right next to hers and lean over, I have a smile on my face. I'm happy to see that she is alright. She looks up at me and she jumps back in surprise. She opens her mouth to say something but boy Weasel beats her to it.

"Malfoy, what do you want? Your table is over there in case you forgot." boy Weasel growls at me. I look over at the stupid boy and see that his sister is raking me over with her eyes from head to toe with no shame.

"Like what you see girl Weasel?" I say smugly at her with a dashing smile. The ginger hair girl smirks at me and places her hands on the table.

"Yes, in fact I do Malfoy. I have to say, you are great eye candy." the bold girl says to me. I laugh at her, I think I kind of like her sass, she tilts her head to the side. Her brother on the other hand coughs into his pumpkin juice spilling some onto himself and the table.

"Ginny! What the bloody hell...he's Malfoy!" Weasel shouts and slams a hand down onto the table then his goblet of pumpkin juice. "That's gross how you are talking about him like you want to...want…" I keep laughing, seeing boy Weasel all riled up is great fun.

"So what if he's Malfoy? Why can't I appreciate a handsome, no, a gorgeously handsome man when I see one? Did I say I want anything from him? I just like looking at him!" girl Weasel says, her cheeks flush almost the same colour as her hair. She turns to stare at me.

"The girl has good taste." I wink at the girl Weasel. She looks all flustered but continues to watch me with fascination. I glance down at Granger, she seems to have moved down the bench some to get away from me. I move close to her again and the back of my hand brushes against her soft, warm cheek gently. Granger takes in a sharp breath. I want to touch her more, I feel my body leaning in closer and I can not take my eyes off my mate. She turns her head away so my hand falls from her cheek. I feel my face fall but only for a moment.

"That's my girlfriend you are touching!" Weasel stands up and looks like he is ready to run me through with that fork he has in his hand. Granger seems surprised about his declaration of her being his girlfriend. I am not sure if she is happy about it or annoyed. I hope she is annoyed. I bare my teeth at Weasel, she is not his. Granger is mine. A growl rips from my throat, I want to hurt him. I am so angry, I want to punch his freckled face in. I feel my whole body tense up and I hear the blood rushing to the my head. I stare him down and square off my shoulders to look bigger, I fist up both my hands. I'm going to tear this man apart. I can take him, I'm taller and stronger than him. I know I am!

"Ron, sit down right NOW! Malfoy, calm down." Granger warns sharply. Granger touches my hand. I tear my eyes away from Ron distracting me. I smile down at her, yes, I actually smile at the muggleborn girl. Her touch is both soothing and arousing. Granger speaks very calmly to me "Malfoy, go eat dinner. I promise I will not let anyone touch me." she looks pointingly at the boy Weasel. Boy Weasel opens his mouth to say something but she shakes her head sharply and points to the bench. He plops down ungracefully and folds his arms across his chest. Girl Weasel watches the whole drama with keen eyes and extreme interest.

"Fine, I'll go eat dinner." I say in a deadpan voice. I glare at Weasel before walking off to my table. I sit down at my table and grab my plate. I begin stuffing my mouth with heaven knows what. I don't taste anything. I can hear Granger talking, long distance hearing is a bit annoying and I can not hear what the others are saying, only what she is saying.

"Sorry. Look I'll explain later. Right now is not a good time." Granger says lowly. She glances over her shoulder at me. I sit up at the table and calmly pick up my pumpkin juice to take a sip. She turns back around. "No, Ginny. Right now is honestly not a good time to say anything." Silence from Granger for a few moments then, "Ron, honestly, stop acting like such a child." I snicker to myself. Granger amuses me. She gets up and grabs her leather school bag. "I'm going to my room. I'll meet you all in the library in thirty." she says and leaves. I finish shoveling food into my mouth then wait for the Weasel siblings to leave the dining hall before I get up. I hurry toward the head dorms.

I step into the common's room and hear Granger in her bedroom. I walk over and stand in her doorway since the door is open. I peer inside and see her stuffing books into her already over stuffed leather bag. She peels off her robe and tosses it on to her bed haphazardly. She straightens up and sees me. She jumps in alarm.

"Malfoy! You gave me such a fright. Honestly, I think I will need to put a bell on you or something." Granger cries then reaches into her bag to pull a roll of parchment out. She waves it in front of her. "I need you to make up a new rounds schedule for all of us. I made it last month and since it's November, it's your turn. Be fair." she then shoves the parchment into my hand, she is careful to not touch me. "We have a meeting with all the prefects tomorrow so try to get it done and signed before then." she says and shoves past me. I watch her retreating back head for the common's door

"Fine, I'll write it up and get it signed." I say and follow after her. "You going to meet up with the Weasel siblings?" I ask to her. She glances over her shoulder at me, my silver ones meet her chocolate brown ones. I hold my breath for a moment. Her eyes are so beautiful and full of life.

"Yes, I'm going to see Ginny, Ron and Harry. I promised to help them out tonight." she says and adjusts her bag that is over her shoulder. "I have to go." she says flatly then rushes out of the door. I go over to my bedroom and sit at my desk. I unroll the parchment she gave me, actually turns out there are two sheets together. One is her schedule she had written out for October and then an empty schedule for November with names of the prefects from each house at the top. I notice my mother's letter on my desk she had written to me when I was in the hospital wing. I open it up and read it.

_My darling boy, _

_I heard the dreadful news of you fainting during the quidditch match! Madame Pomfrey assured me in her letter that you are perfectly fine and that you are coming to an end of your change. She also mentioned that your mate brought you into the hospital wing? I am surprised you have not mentioned this young lady. Who is she? You must tell me! I want to know all about her. Also, I want to have her over to Christmas tea over the holidays so I can see her in person. I'm most excited in seeing your future spouse. I'm sure she's lovely. Is she a pure-blood? Not that it matters, of course, just wondering._

_Love always  
Your mother_

I sigh and put down the letter. I better write to her before she shows up at the school demanding to see me. I grab a fresh roll of parchment and a hawk quill. I write back to her telling her I'm perfectly fine and healthy. I hesitate on telling her about my mate, in some ways I'm ashamed. I feel guilty that I feel this way, growing up my whole life I was told to marry a pure-blooded girl to keep our bloodline untainted. So, I wrote that my mate is a lovely girl, is in my year and very smart. I briefly describe her with brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, some what short but feminine. I also write that she is slowly growing to care for me which is a total lie I suppose. Though, she did come visit me in the hospital wing and she did willingly touch me when I was still invalid. I then close that I will see if she would like to come for Christmas tea and sign it. I do not think I will be asking Granger to come to my house for Christmas tea. I do not think that she will want to be in the house that she was tortured in and bears a scar on her hand from my lunatic Aunt Bellatrix.

I grab the November prefect's schedule and write it out. I, of course, am paired with Granger for the whole month. I sign my name with a flourish to say that I approve of this schedule. I smirk to myself, I'm very pleased with myself. I roll the parchment up to go find Granger to sign off on it then the Headmistress for final approval.

I head for the library first since I remember that Granger had said she will be there. I walk around the whole damn library and do not see her or any of her idiotic friends. My mind is so wrapped in in trying to find her I almost miss hearing her voice as I walk to go back to head dorms to wait. I stop in my tracks and walk backwards in the hall toward a classroom door a few feet to my left and tilt my head to the side.

"Now then, lets practice summoning spells next. Hold your wand just so. Keep your eyes focused on the item you wish to retrieve, keep your wand steady. Watch carefully." I hear Granger say. "_Accio_ cushion" she commands. I open the door very slowly and peer inside. Granger is in an unused classroom with seven little second years from various houses minus Slytherin. I stand in the shadow watching her. Seems she is tutoring these...these things. She holds her wand out. "So, move your wrist like this…." she proceeds to demonstrate to the little rascals. "Alright, now go find a cushion to practice on. I will walk around to fix how you hold your wand."

"Bravo, Miss Granger. You will make an excellent professor one day." I step out of the shadows and clap my hands loudly. Granger squeaks and turns. She sees me then scowls.

"Malfoy! Again, you sneak up. Put bells around your ankles, please!" she shouts. The little second years look surprised too.

"Go on, she said to go practice. Stop staring at me." I snap and wave the mutts off. The second years scramble over each other and around the room too to find cushions that lay about in the classroom. I step over to Granger. She has her hands on her hips and taps her right foot impatiently.

"What? You told them to practice and they were standing around like idiots." She rolls her eyes and turns to back to me to watch the students.. I come up behind her, right up against her backside to invade her personal space. I lean in close next to her ear. "Hm, your scent is not so strong right now. I'm glad to know that Weasely hasn't impregnated you since you are his girlfriend. I'm going to have to change this, I mean about the girlfriend thing, not the impregnating bit."

"WHAT?" she yells throwing her hands up onto the air, she almost hits my gorgeous face. I can feel her body tremble with anger.

"You heard me. You are not pregnant. You are menstruating." I say flatly then roll my eyes at her. Honestly, is she deaf? "You really ought to read up on Veelas and sense of smell, Granger." I say to her with a smirk on my face. Her cheeks redden quickly and she pulls away from me.

"I heard you! You are being so crass! I have been reading up on Veelas for your information and I hate that you can hear me from across the room. I hate that you know when I'm….you know and that you can smell me miles away. It's disgusting." she spat and looks over her shoulder at me for a moment before going back to watching the second years. Some of the second years glance over to see what we are arguing about. "I'm busy. So, go away so I can finish tutoring these students." She waves me off trying to dismiss me. No one dismisses a Malfoy.

I come up behind her once more and lean my head down by her ear. Her curly hair tickles my nose as I hold the schedule up with one hand for her to look at. "I finished with the schedule. I need you to look at it and sign it right now please."

"Fine!" she snatches the parchment from my hands and unroll it. "Let me look at it later and sign off." she says sharply and rerolls the parchment back up.

"No, look at it now or else I won't leave you alone until you do." I say huskily into her ear. She blushes even harder and steps away. I promptly step up behind her once more. She snorts loudly and opens up the parchment. I do not want her to notice what I had written for the schedule so the best way is to distract her. I lean my head down closer to her ear. "Looks great hm? Hurry and sign it before I…" I then gently bite against her ear, she squeaks. My arm moves to her waist to pull her up against the front of my body. Her small back is pressing firmly against my chest and I can feel her heart fluttering about wildly which makes me smile. I press my hips up against her bum. Oh Merlin, she feels so good against my body that I start to purr by her ear, I notice how quickly her body heats up from simple touches. She quickly spins around in my grasp, her cheeks are flaming.

"Get off and I'll sign it. I'll sign it right now so that you'll go away and leave me alone." she says softly, her voice trembles. I unwrap my arm from around her waist and she goes to her school bag. She looks very shaken up which makes me laugh softly. She grabs her quill and signs it quickly without so much as glancing at the parchment. She throws the parchment at me. "Now go!" she yells. I bend down to pick up the parchment from the floor.

"But of course, my mate." I wink at her and spin around on my heels. She throws a cushion at me and it bounces off my back. I laugh as I walk out of the classroom. I am pleased to know that I cause her heart to flutter and cause her to heat up. I'll get her yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
I am going to be mean! Here is a sneak peek at chapter ten! This chapter is almost finished by the way! WOOT! Also thank you guys so much for the reviews!

"Run for your life Draco!" shouts Blaise when Pansy runs to get inside of the castle. I scramble to my feet and we take off down the hallway shoving students out of the way. I hear her screeching "I"m going to kill you! I'm going to kill you!" behind us. We turn sharp corners and climb stairs to lose her! Holy Hufflepuff! I'm going to die by the hands of Pansy Parkinson! I'm too young and gorgeous to die! We hotfoot it to the head's common room and slam the door shut behind us. I lean my head against the door listening for any sounds of her footsteps. Zabini pants heavily and trembles all over.

"I think we are safe Zabini." I sigh then laugh uncomfortably. Holy hexter, my heart is about to explode from running like a mad man. I wipe the sweat from my brow and lean against the wall near the door. Just then the door swings open with a loud bang that scares the socks off my feet. Zabini jumps and somehow we manage to cling to each other and scream at the same time.


	10. Chapter 10: To the lake

Hello! Next chapter of the story! Enjoy and read and review!  
Next chapter I think Granger will cause some problems and there will be no potion for poor Draco to take to control himself. Also, Hermione and Draco will be roaming the halls together in the next chapter. I'm currently debating if Draco should ask Granger to Hogsmeade. Hmmmm

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 10: To the lake

I get McGonagall to sign the schedule with no problems. She did however, raise an eyebrow at all the times Granger and I patrol together. As heads of the school we are to patrol at least twelve times during the month and all twelve times I'm with Granger naturally.

I head back to the bedroom but before I get there I hear Zabini shout my name. I turn around to find him jogging up to me. He has a big, goofy grin on his face. I wonder what he is scheming and it better not involve my mate. I square off my shoulders and give him a lazy smile.

"Draco, glad I caught up with Hufflepuff, you look different. Anyway, I see you are back to prowling the hallways like a bat. So, I've been reading up on Veelas. I think we need to use some of these new ah...skills you have inherited to our benefit." Blaise smirks and runs a hand through his dark hair making it poke up in the back. I cock my head to one side with a slight smirk myself.

"Yes Blaise, and what do you have in mind actually?" I say slyly to him. His smirk grows bigger and his dark eyes sparkle. He has an evil plan it seems. Curiosity gets the better of me. I really want to know what is brewing inside of his evil mind.

"First, I want to discuss your mate. It is Granger isn't it? I mean, I've heard you have been tossing blokes about in every class you have together who happen to sit next to the beaver tooth girl." Blaise waves a hand nonchalantly.

"She has nothing to do with this plan of yours right? I am most curious as to hear about this plan that is brewing inside of your head." I say sharply. I do not want Blaise getting any ideas with messing about with my mate even if she is a mud...er muggleborn.

"Oh, it's a simple plan really. Charmspeak Pansy into taking a dip into the lake with her clothes off during our break time tomorrow. She'll be fine, the weather will be cool but not cold, she will freeze only a tiny bit." Blaise says to me then laughs. I smirk at him and place a hand on his shoulder.

"You know Blaise, I think it's a great plan. I think I will do it though, I'm not sure I want to see Pansy out of her clothes." I shudder at the thought of a naked Pansy running around and feel my stomach turn.

"Oh blast, you are right." Blaise makes a face and shudders. I drop my hand from off his shoulder. "Fine, she can stay in her clothes but I want her to take a nice dip in the lake with the giant squid. She's terrified of that thing." Blaise snickers. The first time Pansy ever saw that giant squid was in our first year. She ran away screaming with arms flailing like a wild woman. Third year, Pansy got too close to the lake and the squid popped a tentacle out and patted her on the head. She ran away screaming like a banshee then passed out in the hallway once she got inside of the school with her knickers showing. It was terribly amusing. Fifth year, she was flying on her broom and almost fell off it while going over the lake, the squid reached out of the water to push her back onto the broom. Again, screaming like a banshee and crashed into trees resulting in a broken wrist. I laughed the whole time.

"I personally think that Giant Squid is in love with our darling Pansy." I comment to Blaise. He laughs and holds his stomach. I can't help but laugh too remembering the different times the squid has shown up and Pansy runs. Blaise wipes tears from off his cheeks and manages to calm himself down, he still has a big grin on his face.

"Can not wait to see what happens to our dear Pansy tomorrow when you charm speak her. You do realise that you can get any girl to...well...do whatever you want with your charm speaking right?" Blaise says to me.

"Yes, I do realise this. Thank you for pointing out the obvious Blaise." I roll my eyes but it does have me thinking. I can charm speak Granger into giving me a great big kiss. I grin widely then I snicker evilly to myself and Blaise arches a brow at me. I straighten my face up and pat him on the shoulder. "I need to go catch up on my school work. Care to join me?"

"I didn't bring any of my books but sure. I need to finish that killer essay for Potions. I can at least get some work done with you around. You are better company than Crabbe and Goyle AND Pansy." he laughs loudly. Thanks chum. I scowl at him for a moment then shake my head with a soft laugh. "I'll be back in ten, alright." Blaise turns and practically skips down the hallway.

Ten minutes later I let Blaise into the head's common room and we sit by the fire doing our school work. Since I have missed a few days I have extra homework piled up. I manage to get about half of the work done and working with Blaise was nice. He asks me a few questions about Veelas but he does not overwhelm me with the questions. I answer as best I can. Finally, he leaves and I plop down onto the couch exhausted. I untie my school tie and toss it aside then unbutton my shirt. It's a little warm. I pull off the shirt, my chest is bare and the light from the fire makes my perfect, pale skin shimmer. I lay down on the couch and kick off my shoes and socks so I'm left in my trousers. I pick up my Charms book to read. Charms is so dreadfully boring.

I must have fallen asleep. I wake up with a start when I hear the door slam shut. I sit up on the couch and look over at the door sleepily. I rub at my eyes and ruffle my white, blonde hair. I see Granger walking in muttering to herself about something. I am instantly awake and stand up sharply.

"Granger!" I say and she looks up at me. Her eyes widen and she looks from my face on down. I smirk to myself. Alright, in some ways I really wanted her to come in to find me half dress but I did not expect to fall asleep and I really was a little bit warm from the fire. "Eyes up here Granger." I point my finger up and she instantly snaps her head up to glare at me in the face. " I take it you liked what you saw." I smirk lazily at her and lift one hand up to ruffle it through my hair. I hear her take a sharp breath.

"Put some clothes on. No one wants to see your pasty, ghostly white body, Malfoy." Granger snaps at me and turns her gaze away from my form, she crosses her arms over her chest. I laugh softly and turn around so my back is to her. I bend down picking up my white shirt. I make sure to pull it on slowly so she can see all the muscles rippling across my shoulders and arms. Once the shirt is on I reach around to fix the collar of my shirt, my fingers brushes against the hair at the base of my neck in the back. I leave the front of my shirt open. I turn around to face her and see her mouth is open. She blushes hard then snaps her mouth shut. I see her pretty jaw is clenched tight. She scowls at me for a moment before she spins on her heels and heads for her bedroom, her fists are clenched tight. I laugh at her as she walks off, I can not help it because I caught pure and innocent Granger looking over my body. She slams the door hard which wakes up a couple of the portraits in the room.

"So rude!" "What, what?" "Honestly, who slams doors at this hour of the night?"

I roll my eyes at the portraits and grab my books, shoes, socks, and tie. I go to my bedroom and tossing my things onto the floor then plop down onto my bed. I snuggle into my black silk pillow with a content sigh and drift right back to sleep easily.

Next morning, I quickly dress, eat breakfast hurriedly, I honestly do not want to see Pansy. I then bolt for my first class of the day. This is my first full day back at school. Yesterday I missed most of the day, I only went to two of my classes, both times I was tossing people out of their chairs to sit next to Granger. Seems I will be doing it again today. I swagger into the Ancient Runes class, Granger is already sitting at her desk near the front for optimum viewing of the teaching and board. So typical.

I walk over to the desk off to her right, luckily the owner of the desk has not come in so I sit myself down very gracefully and lean in my chair casually. One arm is on the desk and the other arm drapes over the back of the chair, I turn my head and my liquid silver eyes look over Granger. Once again, she is in trousers, Curse those bloody trousers, I can't see her damn legs.. She is holding her body very stiffly. Her hair does not seem to be as bushy as I always say it is. She has gently curls and natural highlights. Her skin is nice and creamy. She has a scattering of freckles over the bridge of her nose and some on her cheeks. Her lips are red and slightly pouty. Her shoulders are small and feminine, and her neck is graceful. I want to run my fingers down the column of her neck and push my hands into her silky looking curls. Her breasts are a nice size I suppose though hard to tell through the jumper and white blouse. Her tie is tucked neatly inside of her jumper.

"Stop staring at me. It's disturbing, Malfoy." Granger says, she does not turn her head toward me. I lean over toward her desk. Her body moves away from me, she is on the verge of flipping out of her chair.

"You shamelessly stared at me last night so I'm going to shamelessly stare at you today." I say silkily. She snorts loudly and reaches down by her side to open her leather bag up, she pulls out her Ancient Runes textbook and slams it down on top of her desk. "I know you enjoyed what you saw immensely little mate." reach over to brush my fingers against her warm cheek. Her skin is so soft, I want to run my hands all over her body. She hisses at me and smacks my hand away. I laugh under my breath at her actions and try to ignore that slight pain of rejection.

"I did not enjoy what I saw. I was so gobsmacked what how any human being could be so pasty! I could see blue veins!" she shudders but I know she really did enjoy seeing my half naked body. "Oh good, I see the professor is here." she says calmly and scoots her desk away from me. The other desks are full of students. I did not even hear them come in, my mind was so focused on Granger.

The professor comes in and demands that everyone turn their books to page 466. She then writes some runes onto the chalkboard we have not learned yet. During the lesson, I sneak a glances over at Granger. She bites on her full bottom lip sexily as she scribbles onto her parchment. She then pulls her hair up into a loose bun, little wisps of hair frame her face. After her awhile her heavy hair comes out of the loose bun. I have no idea what the professor is on about, I have not taken any notes. My mind is numb as I watch my mate. I reach over and pull on her hair. Granger gasps sharply and turns to scowl at me. I pull my hand back with an amused smile.

"Stop 't touch me." she hisses at me under her breath. I sigh, once again the little needle of rejection pierces my heart. I then try to focus on the lesson. I need to focus. Come on Malfoy! I glare at my textbook as if willing it to translate itself. Henry the Bold text is actually very boring and dry. I hear Granger shift in her seat and lose my focus. Damn! I reach over and grab her hair and pull on it again. She jumps in her seat, her Runes book slips off her desk onto the floor. I laugh under my breath from her reaction, I know I'm acting like a little child with pulling on her hair but I do not care. I want her to look at me.

"Malfoy! Stop it!" she hisses louder at me. I shrug my shoulders and feign innocence. Finally class ends and Granger bolts out of the classroom like a dementor is after her! No big deal, I'll see her in our next class. She does have a grand total of six classes with me every day, sadly she is not in my herbology class which is my seventh class. Next class we have is Defence Against the Dark Arts. She sits next to Potter and Weasley sadly. So, I sit directly behind her. Potter and Weasley give me scathing looks when I sit but I ignore it. I have to watch them carefully, that Weasley fellow can not be trusted. Next, is Charms. Again, she is sitting between Potter and Weasley and I sit directly behind them.

Ah, potions class. Fourth class of the day and my favourite class. I walk into the classroom and over to the usual table near the back. Granger comes in some time later and sits away from me. I smirk at her when she arrives. Her cheeks are flushing and she glares at me. Slughorn already has the day's potion on the board, this one will take us all week to work on, it's a hair tonic.

"Happy to see me as always I see Granger." I say lazily and lean against the potions table.

"I really hate you Malfoy." Granger grumbles under her breath as she levitates one of the heavy cauldrons over to our table.

"You won't hate me for long dear mate." I laugh at her, I love calling her mate because then her jaw clenches like she is grinding her teeth. I know it irks her to no end.

"Why don't you have your usual bubble charm around your head?" Granger notices. Oh, this will really embarrass her and it will be so much fun. A very sly smile forms across my lips as I lean across the table. My eyes pierce into hers.

"Because your scent is dampened at the moment so not to attract too much of my attention because…" I glance from the left then to the right with exaggeration. She follows my lead too in glancing to the left and to the right, one of her eyebrows is raised up. "You are menstruating." I say casually then lean back on my feet. I open up my book, I do not glance at her but I know she is glaring. "Believe me, I wish I did not know when you are...ugh..anyway, once that is all over with you will be back to smelling so delectable I'll be all over you. You should be pleased that I have only eyes for you now." I say smugly at her and look up. Her face is very red from anger and embarrassment. "Well, you asked why I don't have the bubble head charm, now you know." I say factually at her. She is digging her nails into the palms of her hands. Oh, she is very angry with me and it amuses me.

"You are right, I should not have asked." she says hotly. "I honestly…"

I hold my hand up to cut her off, I lean over the table again and grab one of her small, delicate hands. She tries to wrench her hand away but I hold fast.

"It gets better dear mate, not only do I know when you...ugh... bleed…" I know my eyes are turning colours from silver to black. Her eyes never leave my face. " I will also know when your body needs mine." I say huskily at her. The red of her face suddenly pales. I let go of her hand.

"What...what are you talking about Malfoy? I'll never need you. Ugh, I feel like I'm going to be sick!" she holds her stomach, she groans unhappily. I roll my eyes at her then shrug my shoulders.

"Well, women are more fertile it seems at a certain time of month" I say casually, her chocolate eyes are as big as saucers now and her mouth is open, her eyebrows are up into her fringe. "And guess what, I'll know when you are." I smirk at her.

"That's so disturbing Malfoy!" she shrieks shrilly then quickly glances around the room nervously. Potter and Weasley look over at us to see if Granger is alright. She gives them both a weak smile before she leans her head in and whispers furiously at me. "That is so gross Malfoy. Don't you dare come near me sniffing around when that happens."

I lean my head down and whisper right back at her. "Granger, when this happens it will put me in a frenzy it seems.(she blanches here) Your body will be telling me that you need mine.(she looks ready to faint) Luckily, there is a potion that Slughorn is making to help dampen that desire." I say with a smirk. "Seems you have not read up completely on male Veelas and their mates and believe me I was very highly disturbed when I found this out."

"Well, you need to keep a bottle of that potion on you at all times. Ugh,I don't want to talk about this disgusting stuff. Just cut those beetle eyes open and get this potion started." she still looks very pale and shudders once again at the mere thought of her body portraying when she's fertile at certain times. I start cutting the large beetle eyes like she asks.

When potions ends, Granger speeds out of the classroom and mows a couple of students down in the process to get away from me. Lunch time, Zabini reminds me of the charm speaking prank which we both laugh over heartily then off to Transfiguration. I quickly sit down beside Granger before that nerdy Hufflepuff boy shows up with the fat nose and big glasses. She scowls all through class and even scowls during Arithmancy which is our final class together. I had to toss a student out of his seat for that class. I think he was a Ravenclaw? No matter, I sit there now.

Finally, classes end at three in the afternoon. Herbology was my last class and it was dreadfully dull plus Potter and Weasel butt are both in that class with me. Weasel glared at me the whole time. I wonder what his problem is?

And now, I get to practice my charm speak on Pansy once more. I sit in the Great Hall with Zabini discussing various Quidditch moves. Blaise had told Pansy earlier that we both would be in the Great Hall. Pansy saunters over to our table and tosses her black hair over her shoulders. She smiles down at both of us and eyes me up and down. I feel bile coming up and it burns the back of my throat.

"Hello. I'm so happy that you are feeling heaps better Draco darling." she pouts at me then sits down in front of both of us. She ignores Blaise completely, her eyes are only on me "I missed you so, so much." she reaches over to brush her fingers over my hand. I try not to shudder at her touch. "That four day rest made you even more gorgeous than before. I want to show you off to all the other girls, won't they be jealous of me." she gushes. She reaches up wanting to touch my hair but I duck my head out of the way. "Oh please let me touch your hair!" she whines nasally at me. I grind my teeth together, I loathe when she does that.

"Fine Pansy, you may touch my hair." I mutter and tilt my head toward her. She squeals happily like a little pig and I feel her hands plunge into my hair. Her hands move all around in my hair and she sighs happily.

"Oh, your hair feels so wonderful." Pansy says huskily. Oh dear, not her sexy voice. I pull my head away from her reaching fingers and try to flatten my hair down. She pouts at me. " You use to let me stroke your hair all the time Draco. Let me stroke your hair some more please? Pretty please? " she bounces up and down on the bench pouting and whining.

"I know I use to let you Pansy love." I say cooly to her. Blaise looks over at me with a slight smirk on his lips. I reach over and grab Pansy's hands in mine. She smells like fish, it's a very light scent but it is enough to make me feel sick to my stomach. I look into her eyes, she sighs heavily. I have a feeling she is wanting me to touch more than just her hands.

"I love it when you look into my eyes." she says stupidly. She smiles happily at me.

"Well, you do have pretty eyes." I hear Blaise cough into his pumpkin juice. I continue to look into her eyes and I feel power swelling up inside of me. Her eyes start to glaze over and I know she will do anything. I'm tempted to say "Pansy, go drown yourself in the lake" but that would be way too cruel though she would be out of my life forever. Instead I say, "Pansy, go take a dip in the lake with your clothes on. Make sure the water goes up to your neck." I say silkily at her. Her breath hitches and she makes a soft moan. I let go of her hands. "It will please me greatly Pansy darling."

"Yes, of course Draco." Pansy pulls away from me and promptly walks out of the Great Hall. Zabini and I jump to our feet and follow her staying out of range. We do not want her to see us. She walks out of the castle and right over to the lake. There are students sitting in the grass enjoying the crisp,cool air and sun while doing homework. She marches past the students and right over to the edge of the lake. I see her hesitate only for a moment. Zabini and I have our faces pressing up against glass watching her from inside of the castle. I hold my breath when she hesitates but then she walks right into the lake. Zabini starts to laugh at the show. Students are standing up to see what Pansy is up to. She walks further into the lake until the water is up to her shoulders.

I start laughing, her face is priceless. Her mouth is open in a big "o" and her hands are waving about. She rushes to get out of the cold water, students are pointing and laughing it seems. She stumbles from the currents of the lake but manages to get out, her clothes are plastered to her body, even her robe. I laugh so hard I feel like I'm going to pass out. I see Zabini's face is red under his tan skin from laughing so hard. I look out to see a squid tentacle pop out of the water behind Pansy as she struggles to walk with heavy damp clothes. The tentacle flicks her against her back, with arms and legs flailing she flies through the air a few feet and lands face down in mud. Some students gasp, I can visibly see mouths opening and chests puffing out from sharp inhales. Pansy lays in the mud with her arms out by her sides and her legs spread apart. Pansy lifts her face up from the mud. Her face and hair are caked in dark mud. She gets to her feet, she is so angry I think she is ready to Avada the next person who laughs.

I'm laughing so hard I can't even stand up straight anymore. I manage to glance over at Blaise who is wheezing from laughter. His eyes are clenched shut and holding his stomach. I slink down against the wall unable to stand anymore and howl with laughter. Blaise points at the window when his eyes pop open for another look at the mud covered Pansy. Students walk around us thinking we are utterly mad. I hear Blaise stop laughing suddenly and his eyes grow really round. I peek over the wall to look through the window and nearly scream out seeing the muddy monster glaring at us, her fingers flexing ready to wring our necks.

"Run for your life Draco!" shouts Blaise when Pansy runs to get inside of the castle. I scramble to my feet and we take off down the hallway shoving students out of the way. I hear her screeching "I'm going to kill you! I'm going to kill you!" behind us. We turn sharp corners and climb stairs to lose her. Holy Hufflepuff! I'm going to die by the hands of Pansy Parkinson! I'm too young and gorgeous to die! We hotfoot it to the head's common room and slam the door shut behind us. I lean my head against the door listening for any sounds of her footsteps. Zabini pants heavily and trembles all over.

"I think we are safe Zabini." I sigh then laugh uncomfortably. Holy hexter, my heart is about to explode from running like a mad man. I wipe the sweat from my brow and lean against the wall near the door. Just then the door swings open with a loud bang that scares the socks off my feet. Zabini jumps and somehow we manage to cling to each other and scream at the same time.

"What the...you two just scream?" Granger says in awe. She shifts her books around in her arms. She then smirks. "I have to tell Ron and Harry that I heard Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy scream like little girls."

I untangle myself from Zabini and shove him aside roughly like he has the wizard pox. He straightens his posture up and runs both hands through his hair. His face is passive. He runs his hands over his robes to smooth them down and picks off invisible lint.

"Granger!" I growl at her. She laughs as she walks over to the couch and dumps her books onto it. She pushes her hair behind her ears still laughing.

"I am never going to let you live this down. You two holding each other and screaming? Really, am I that scary?" Granger laughs some more, her cheeks are red and her eyes are deliciously bright.

"Hell yes, you are scary." Zabini scowls at her then opens the door. He timidly looks out to see if he can the Mud Monster Pansy.

"We were running from Pansy, we played a nasty trick on her and we thought you were her. She looked like she was about to Avada us. You have never seen Pansy angry, it's hell." I say lamely. Granger looks very amused still. "Anyway, you say one word about this and you'll regret it." I point a finger at her. She rolls her eyes.

"Right Malfoy. You'll make me regret it." she says sassily at me and places her hands on her hips, her right hip is out to one side. "We have our prefect meeting tonight at 8pm so don't forget. It's in the Charms classroom"

"Yes, sure." I say not paying much attention to what she is saying to me. I look over Zabini's head into the hallway.

"It might be safe out there." Zabini muses as he continues to stare down the hallway waiting to see if Pansy will show up. "On second thought, lets just stay here for a bit longer." He says and closes the door softly.

"Fine, we can get some homework done." I say to Zabini then I glare at Granger. "If I even hear Potter and Weasley mention anything about what happened earlier, I'll make you do something you'll truly regret." I say harshly to her, my voice is low and menacing. She drops her hands to her sides and looks me over. My face is very stern and I square off my shoulders. I can see that she is contemplating whether or not to mention what happened to her stupid friends. I grab Zabini by the cuff of his robe and drag him over to my bedroom and slam the door shut.

"Hey! Don't manhandle me!" shouts Zabini. I let him go and throw myself into my desk chair. I lean my head back and clothes my eyes for a moment. I feel so guilty now for threatening my mate. I grit my teeth and growl very loudly. I hate this. I use to have no problems threatening her, it was just normal to because of her low status. I hear Zabini walking around in my room for a moment then start to chuckle. He plops down on the edge of my bed with a grin.

"Heaven help me, seeing Pansy scared the shit out of me!" Zabini laughs louder and holds his sides. I open my eyes and laugh softly to myself recalling the hilarious event of Pansy and the lake. We talk about the whole Pansy scene starting from the dining hall all the way to her covered in mud and standing in front of the window glaring at us. The evil guilt still gnaws at me but I try to push it back.

A couple of hours later Zabini heads back to the Slytherin commons and I step out of my room. All I can think about is how terrible I feel for threatening Granger as I walk down the hallways. I go over to the Charms classroom and see that most of the prefects have already shown up. Granger is standing off to one side chatting with a 6th year prefect boy from Ravenclaw. There are 5th year prefects a set from every house on up to 7th year prefects and then head boy and girl. I grit my teeth as she laughs at something he says then she tosses her hair behind her shoulder. Her cheeks are flush from laughing and her eyes are sparkling. She should look like that for me! I hate that Paul bloke. I want to punch his fat face in.

"That was really funny Paul. You will have to tell me another one later." Granger says, I can hear the happy little notes in her voice. I grind my teeth and walk over to the happy couple. I shove this Paul out of the way. Paul scowls at me. He is almost as tall as I am. He has brown eyes, a small nose and some freckles across his cheeks.

"What was that for?" Paul demands, his eyebrows drawn together in anger. I ignore him, he is not worth my time.

"Malfoy, he was just telling me something funny. No need for you to push him." Granger snaps at me. She turns to Paul, "I'm dreadfully sorry Paul. Malfoy is a bit thick when it comes to social interactions." she says flatly and gives me a pointed glare. I glare back at her. Paul walks off to join his other Ravenclaw mates while Granger and I have our staring contest. She looks away finally and claps her hands together, the students stop talking and take a seat on the long benches on one side of the room. The Slytherin prefects move the slowest to sit down.

"Alright everyone, take a seat. I have this month's schedule which I will pass around. The Headmistress wants me to remind that SOME of you should not abuse your powers." Granger glares over at the Slytherin prefects who look bored. One girl rolls her eyes and hangs her head back and makes a loud snoring sound. A couple of the boys snigger at the dramatic snores. Granger groans then turns her attention to the rest of the group. "Now if you have any questions please ask me...er I mean us, Malfoy and I. Do any of you have any concerns that need to be discussed?"

I grab the schedule from her hands and toss them at the students. Some of the schedules fall to the floor and students grumble as they bend down to pick them up. The room is quiet for a moment as people look over the schedule. I hand a schedule to Granger and she looks down at it then raises an eyebrow.

"Wait, why do we have rounds all ten times together?" Granger asks, she drops the schedule down by her side. I look down at my nails like I am bored and shrug my shoulders.

"You know why little mate, besides you did approve, you signed it off." I smirk at her and attempt to move an arm around her waist. She steps just out of reach and frowns at me, it's a deep frown. I sigh loudly and step away from her, she obviously does not want me near her, it kind of hurts.

A Hufflepuff girl with the name of Eva speaks up timidly. "I have a question Hermione. How do we handle Peeves? Last night he dropped a spider into my hair during my round." the fat girl shudders and wraps her arms around herself. I would have given anything to see her scream and take off down the hallway. Some of the other students look eager to know what Granger has to say about the pesky poltergeist. I actually have no idea what to do about Peeves. Granger glances at me then she gives Eva a smile.

"If you happen to see Peeves, tell him you just saw the Bloody Baron and will tell the ghost about his antics. Peeves is very scared of him and with good reason too. The Bloody Baron is the only one who seems to be able to control him." Granger says factually. Well, who knew that the Bloody Baron is the one Peeves is afraid of. I will have to keep this in mind for the next time I see that annoying thing. "Anyone else have questions or concerns?"

"Yes, how many points do you think is best to take away for when a student is cheeky? I had a third year do that to me the other day, I took away four points and he was cheeky to me again." A Ravenclaw sixth year girl asks, I think her name is Prima. I roll my eyes, I'm getting very impatient with these stupid questions. I have things to do and people to use.

"Give the idiot detention and take away thirty points each time he argues. These are stupid questions and I'm ready to go." I say sharply and throw my hands up into the air. The Ravenclaw girl turns her round blue eyes over to me. Granger rubs at her temples slowly then she drops her hands by her sides and takes a deep breath. I feel that she is annoyed with me. Well, I'm annoyed too with these idiotic questions.

"That is a good question Prima. I think taking away four points is good and if the student is rude again, take away another four or five points. If the student continues to be cheeky you then report the student to one of the professors to handle." Granger says. Prima seems content with the answer. Some of the other students nod their heads in agreement to what Granger just spouted. What nonsense!

"Are we finished here? There anymore dumb questions?" I ask grumpily. some of the gryffindor and Ravenclaw prefects glare daggers at me. As if I care? I walk over to the classroom door and kick it open. "Good, now get out. Millen and Halle you have patrol tonight." The students start to gather their bags and belongings and trudge out of the classroom. Granger quickly places her hands on her hips, her lips form a thin line.

" Why do you constantly have to be rude to everyone? Why do you have to be so difficult to work with huh?" Granger shouts then she turns away to grab her bag. "Nevermind, I've had enough. I'm going to my room." she says through clenching teeth. She pulls her bag over her shoulder and heads for the classroom door. I reach out and grab her elbow to stop her. I remember the guilt from earlier. I feel my face contort from the usual sneer to a face of regret.

"Granger, I um…" I shift around on my feet nervously. Granger yanks her elbow out of my grasp and looks up at me impatiently. I look down at her small form. She is so beautiful. I know it's my Veela self thinking that or maybe I have always thought she is beautiful. The curls look untamed and I want to push my hands into her hair. Her brown eyes, she is no longer looking at me with impatience, her eyes soften. Her skin, I want to touch her. I reach over toward her cheek absent mindedly. She takes a step away from me. I growl at her, I feel my face change to anger, my blonde eyebrows draw together, I clench my jaw, my scowl is back.

"Never mind, it's not important." I say to her harshly then walk away from her. I don't even wait for her reaction to what I say. I stomp out of the Charms classroom and back to the head's common room. I slam the door to my bedroom and throw myself onto my large bed dramatically.

"And to think I was about to apologise to that...that Mud..er muggleborn! Malfoys should not have to apologise!" I shout to no one. I am so frustrated I do not know what to do so I keep shouting! "I hate when she moves away from me! I hate that I actually care for her! I hate that she is muggleborn! I hate the way her hair is so curly and untamed and makes me want to touch it! I hate that I want to snog her! I hate that I want to touch her and hold her hand! I hate that I find her pretty! I hate being a Veela! I want to be a normal bloke! I hate I get jealous when she talks to men! I hate feeling guilty when I hurt her feelings! I hate that I can hear her from across the room and I hate that I can smell her delicious scent. I really loathe that she drives me utterly mad and I can't stop thinking about her!"

I eventually get my rage out by hitting a couple of pillows until the feathers fly out and kicking my chair until it breaks. I use my wand to shatter a couple of glass items in the room too. Finally, I am calm enough and I lay back down on the bed and close my eyes still in my school clothes. I eventually drift back to sleep and dream of nothing.


	11. Chapter 11: The Halls and Hair Clips

Chapter 11 folks! I hope you enjoy it! NEXT chapter will be where Draco does not have the potion to keep himself under control. I wanted this chapter to be just...Hermione and Draco to move the story along some. I have to say, my favourite part is him and the hair clip. So go read and review please! Love you!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 11- The halls and hair clips

Next day, I wake up groggily and roll out of my bed. I look down at my rumpled up school clothes then sigh loudly. I forgot I went to sleep in my clothes. I peel my clothes off and toss them off to the corner of the room and reach into my armoire to pull out a fresh pair. I pull my clothes on then walk over to the mirror to look at my beautiful self. I grab my silver brush and brush my hair then see I have some white stubble along the sides of my cheeks and chin. I grab my wand and clean shave myself then clean my teeth too. I look one more time in the mirror. Salazar above, I look good! I head for the dining hall, my stomach growls loudly. I pat my stomach and silently tell it to shut the hell up in my head. I see Zabini already at the table scarfing down his food. I smirk and saunter over to him.

"Hey, have you seen Pansy since the lake?" I ask him. I grab one of the gold plates and start filling it with eggs, toast and sausages. I stuff some eggs into my mouth and chew. Zabini swallows his toast and takes a sip of his orange juice before speaking. Such manners, unlike some Gryffindors I know.

"Right, so I pretty much hid in my room all night under the bed. I haven't seen her but I've heard she's pretty pissed off. She made a 5th year boy cry last night, according to the rumors anyway." Zabini shrugs his shoulders and cuts into the sausage and pops some into his mouth.

"I think we should hurry with our breakfast then run for it. I don't feel like dealing with her this morning." I say and spread some marmalade on my toast then take a couple of bites of it. I then start eating the sausages. My stomach feels better.

"Well, I'm finished with my food mate. I'm off!" Zabini says nervously, he glances over at the dining hall door as he grabs his leather school bag. He makes a run for it. I roll my eyes as I continue to finish up with my breakfast. I luckily do not run into Pansy on my way out. I also push the whole episode with Granger stepping away from me and my tantrum out of my head. Today is a new day and a new start.

Classes are all boring but it seems that Granger is back to normal. All during classes I just wanted to reach over and grab her. When Potions comes around, I'm an absolute mess. Her scent is so intoxicating and fills my very being. I put on my usual bubble head charm about my head for potions, actually I need to put a bubble head charm for every class I have with Granger but that seems extreme and will cause many students to question my sanity.

I stand next to Granger in Potions class and can not help but smile at her. She reads out what we need for the hair tonic potion we have been working on. I place my elbows on the table and cradle my head in my hands as I look up at her with a smile. I like the freckles over her nose and cheeks, I like her pretty eyes and the wild mane of hair. She stops reading, she raises an eyebrow then turns just the right amount so I do not see her face and she continues to read. She finally stops when she gets to the end.

"Did you even listen to a word I said?" Granger snaps and holds her potions book out for me to look at. "You've been staring at me like an idiot since Ancient Runes, it's scaring me seeing you, Malfoy, smile like that." she shudders some. I reach for her Potions book, my fingers brushes over hers, touching her sent pleasant electrical waves through my body. I resist the urge to grab her hand.

"Look, you are just going to have to get use to this Granger. You think I am happy about this? You think I like being this...this..you know! You think I am happy that someone like you is…" I wave my hand to change the subject and to prevent me from saying something I will feel guilty about later. I was going to say something to the effect of: "Someone like you who is low class and dirty as my mate?" Good thing I stopped myself. Curse this Veela heritage!

"Someone like me is….what Malfoy? Go on a say it." Granger slams her hands down on top of the potions table and glares daggers at me. I lean my head in close to hers, my bubble almost presses against the end of her nose. I stare right into her eyes and do not blink.

"Someone as beautiful as you." I say silkily and low, I give her a wink. She blinks in surprise then she picks up her chopping knife and stabs it into the chopping board angrily. The sharp point is down in the board by a couple of inches and handle wiggles back and forth. I take a step back from the angry short girl. She is scaring me with that knife.

"Malfoy! Don't you dare patronise me!" Granger yells then she yanks the knife out of the chopping board and grabs a rat tail. She splits the rat tail down the middle.

" I wasn't! Calm down! Merlin, you need to learn how to control...DON'T YOU WAVE THAT IN FRONT OF ME!" I yell and jump back as Granger waves the dirty knife at me. I hold my hands up to cover my beautiful face. She drops the knife on top of the table and places her hands on her curvy hips, she scowls making her bottom lip poke out. I peek out at her from between my fingers at her then drop my hands by my sides.

"Shut up Malfoy! Don't talk to me. I'm tired of you! I'm tired of seeing your stupid pale face every day, I hate that you are a head boy and I have to work with you every day AND in potions too. I hate that you are in most of my classes and I really loathe that I'm your "mate". It's disgusting and disturbing!" she says angrily and has a look of pure hate. A couple of students near us turn to look at us. I am embarrassed by her outburst and I do not want people to know that she is my mate. The way she is looking at me stabs me in the heart but there is nothing I can do about it right now. This witch bloody hates me and who can blame her.

"You shut up, can you keep it down, Granger. Yes, I know. You hate my stinking pureblood guts. Fine, I won't smile at you anymore or say anything nice to you." I roll my eyes at her and shove her out of the way and finish up with halving rat tails for the potion. She shoves me right back, we struggle for a moment but I'm bigger and stronger so I win out. And so, the rest of potions class we remain silent. I am pretty relieved when class ends and I'm the one that bolts. Granger is one scary witch!

I actually dread roaming the halls with her tonight. My stomach is in knots for the rest of the day. The scene in the Potions class plays back in my mind, her with that knife and the look in her eyes. I pick at my food during dinner time, I laugh half-heartedly at Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle. I narrowly miss Pansy. Finally, 9pm rolls around and it is time for both Granger and I to patrol the hallways.

I wait for her by the Headmistress doorway. Granger pops around the corner and stops when she sees me. I smell her before she even comes around the corner. I have to control myself and it's bloody difficult. I smile upon seeing her then remember to scowl so I scowl hard. I hear her take in a deep breath and her fists clenches up by her sides before she walks toward me.

"Granger. Let's go" I say gruffly and walk off ahead of her.

"Fine." she says back just as gruffly. Once again, we work in silence but this time while roaming the halls. Something is going to have to change. I don't want her to hate me, I have to live with her for the rest of my life!

Next day at school it was much the same, we shove each other about in potions but with no bubble head, I scowl at her, I even pulled her hair a couple of times. What she doesn't realise is that I need to touch her in some way, it is like a reassurance to me that she is there beside me and I know she doesn't want me stroking her hand so I pull her hair. Roaming the halls on patrol was the same as yesterday, silent and uncomfortable.

Three days later, it is our third time roaming the halls together. Granger is early this time as I turn the corner and see her. My heart flips about in my chest as soon as I see her then I scowl fiercely at her. I do not say anything at her as I walk down the hallway. I hear her behind me, her black mary jane shoes click along the floor in sync with my steps. I glance over my shoulder at her and see that she is trying to get her wand out of her cloak but seem to be having problems. Her steps lag behind and I come to a stop. I turn to face her, she yanks her wand out of her cloak and a small hair clip slips out of her pocket, hits the floor and breaks in two. She looks down at the hair clip with her mouth open in surprise then she looks very upset. I can see the tears starting to well up. Oh Merlin. It's just a dumb hair clip.

I hate to see her upset so I step over to the broken halves of the hair clip resting on the floor. She inhales sharply, I suppose she thinks I'm going to stomp on the pieces then laugh at her. I bend down, my feet flat on the floor, my knees bent, my chest is almost up against my knees. I push the two halves of the hair clip together with my fingers and use my wand to repair it. The hair clip is simple, it's silver with little flowers but it seems to mean something to her. I gingerly pick up the hair clip then step over to her. She looks up at me as I reach over toward her. She takes a tiny step back which stung. I just fixed her damn hair clip and she steps away from me? I roll my eyes at her. I don't move closer to her but I do have long arms so I timidly brush up some strands of her soft, curly hair up and gently slide the clip into her hair. I stroke my fingers over the clip in her hair. I smile weakly at her then drop my hands to my sides. Her pretty face when I put the clip into her hair is one of surprise then her eyes soften, a small smile forms in the corners of her lips. That was the most intimate thing I have ever done with a girl. My heart pounds in my chest and I feel closer to Granger just by that simple act of placing a clip into her hair. I resist the huge urge to wrap my arms around her and hug her against my body. I want to talk to her, I want to do so many things but she hates me. I sigh loudly. I spin around on my heels and walk away from her. I feel that if I speak it will ruin the moment, I want her to think about what I did for her.

She follows along behind me for the next thirty minutes. I can feel her eyes on my back. It's making me wonder what she is thinking. I don't like this at all and it's too quiet.

"So, you enjoying the view Granger? I've been told I have a nice, tight ass" I say to break the silence and look over my shoulder at her. Granger stops walking and has a smirk on her lips.

"View? What view? There is nothing worth looking at, Malfoy." she shoots back at me, her eyes look amused and sparkle, that smirk still on her pretty lips. She comes up to my side. I make a soft "hmph" under my breath.

"Like you have anything I want to look at?" I reply right back and fold my arms across my chest and tilt my head up with my little smirk.

"Come on, let's get this patrol done." Granger laughs softly and walks ahead of me. Well, this is a small start I suppose. At least she isn't scowling or yelling curses at me. She actually laughs I drop my hands by my sides and swagger up along beside her. We walk side by side for the rest of the patrol comfortably. After we finish, we go tell the Headmistress then go to the head common's together. Once inside, I walk over to my bedroom door, I look over across the way to hers. Her back is to me, I look her over, ah, she has a nice figure.

"Hey, Granger." I say loudly at her. She opens her bedroom door then turns to look over at me. I open my mouth to say something but my head is fuzzy. That Looney girl would say I have wrackspurts or whatever she calls them. That witch is an absolute nutter.

"What is it Malfoy?" Granger says, she drops her hand from the doorknob. I shake my head as if to clear it.

"Goodnight...Hermione." I say then step into my bedroom quickly and close the door with a snap. I hear her say "night" right after my door closes. I lay down on the bed and close my eyes shaking my head. I just used her first name. I never use her first name. It's either Granger or Mudblood or some other mean name I happen to come up with at the time. As mother said in one of her annoying letters, use my Malfoy charm and I better turn it up a notch.

The next day, classes were the same of pushing each other around, me pulling on her hair. I even call her Buck Teeth but she does not seem to be as angry or threatening. Lunch time comes around, I see Granger speaking to that nutter Looney Lovegood just outside of the dining hall. I swagger over to them and lean against the wall behind Granger. I look her over from head to toe from behind with a smirk on my face. Her bum is looking plump and good today. I take in a deep breath to take in her scent.

"Alright Luna, so I'll meet up with you later after classes." Granger says. Luna turns her big blue eyes over to me and tilts her head to the side.

"I'll see you later Hermione. I think Mr. Malfoy would like to have a small banter with you." Looney says dreamily before walking off into the dining room. I'm telling you, that girl is a complete nutter. Granger turns around and did not realise how close I am to her. She jumps in surprise at how close.

"AH! Malfoy! Don't do things like that." Granger says loudly. She gently punches me in the chest. I mock pain and rub against my chest with a hand.

"Ouch, you pack a punch Granger." I pout at her then lean my head down closer to hers and interestingly enough she does not back away. I then spot the hair clip in her hair. I reach over and brush my fingers against the cold metal of the clip. I realise what I am doing and quickly drop my hand. I do not want to spook her.

"And don't you forget it. I did slap you in our third year of school for being a twat." Granger smirks at me. I smirk right back.

"Oh Granger, I think some of my Slytherin ways are rubbing off on you with all your smirking." I say and give her a wink. Her smirk gets bigger and she points a finger at me.

"Oh Malfoy, I'm going to be kind and tell you that you have a big bogey up your nose. Yes, just there" she tilts her head to the side like she is looking up my nose. I quickly slap a hand over my nose and stare at her. I'm not sure if she's taking the mickey out of me or if I really do have a bogy up my nose! I glare at her trying to decide if she is, she smirks at me and keeps pointing. I shove her out of my way and run for the boys lavatory with my hand over my nose. I burst through the doors. There is a younger student in there washing his hands.

"Get out!" I bark at him and the student jumps and scrambles out of the lavatory without drying his hands. I run over to one of the sinks and remove my hand. I tilt my head from side to side peering up my nose. Granger! She was joshing me! Well, I have completely embarrassed myself. I turn on the water and let the water run over my hands then run my damp hands over my face. I take a deep breath before turning off the water. I look at myself in the mirror for a moment before shaking my hands dry.

I walk out of the bathroom and into the dining hall. I spot her eating a casserole. She sees me come in and she chokes on her casserole and moves a hand over her mouth. I glare daggers at her. Oh little Granger, I'm going to get you. I give her an evil smirk as I walk by the Gryffindor table, my eyes stay on her face. She drops her hand from her mouth, she gulps and hunches her shoulders as she leans over her food. Good, you better be scared Granger. She quickly shoves the casserole into her mouth then takes off with her bag flying behind her. Run little Granger…run. Now I need to come up with a way to get her for that bogey trick.

The rest of the classes I have with her for the day I ignore her. She seems twitchy every time I move. In Artiemency, I picked up my quill and she jumps in her seat holding a book up to cover her face. I had to roll my eyes at her, she's barmy. Finally, comes time to do our rounds. I already know Granger is there by the headmistress's door (her scent is very alluring)but she can not start without me. I round the corner, again, my heart flutters about in my chest. I smirk at her as I walk right up to her, I'm toe to toe with her. I grab her shoulder, she tries to pull her shoulder out of my grasp but I hold on.

"Well hello there Hermione, my darling mate." I say low and silkily to her. I actually have no plan to get her back. I'm not sure what I even want to do! I know I said I will get her but...er...I never came up with a plan. I note the clip in her hair and I reach up and grab it suddenly. The curls fall down by her ear. I tug on the curls that fell before taking a step back. I don't want her to hit me.

"Malfoy! Give that back to me." Granger yells and stomps toward me. I walk backwards waving the clip back and forth in front of her, just out of her reach. She jumps to grab it but I quickly hold the clip up above her head. "Malfoy! I'm going to hex you if you don't give me back that clip!"

"This is for the bogey bit earlier! Revenge is sweet my pretty." I laugh at her and continue to wave the clip back and forth just out of her reach. "I think I am going to hold onto this little clip of yours." She growls in frustration and tries to hit me but I jump out of the way just in time. I know she has a mean punch. I laugh some more and run down the end of the hallway. "It's my clip now Granger!"

She runs down the hallway, her cheeks red from anger and her eyes look fiery. I jump over to the staircase landing on the third step. I look at the clip in my hand for a moment then close my large hand around the clip and quickly place it into my pocket of my trousers just before she gets to me on the stairs.

"It's a pretty little clip. Maybe I should give it to the next witch I sleep with." I say then grin at Granger. Granger gets onto the staircase, she stands on the first step and growls like a troll. I wave one hand in a fist to pretend like it has the clip inside.

"You wouldn't! Besides, the last time you slept with a witch,you felt so guilty you had to come barging into my room to whine about it like a little spoiled brat like you are! Give me the clip!" she shouts at me. I laugh again then she lunges at me, her whole body shoves against me and I fall against the railing on the stairs hard. I am going to get a couple of bruises from that. I lean over the railing and stare down at how high up we are.

"Granger! You made me drop your clip!" I shout as I continue to look over the railing then hold my hands up to show her that they are both empty. She scrambles over to the side of the railing and peers over it.

"Holy Cricket! My parents gave me that clip! I need to get it!" she looks extremely distressed. She fists up her hands and hits them against the railing. "Malfoy! You lost my clip! I need to go find it!" She turns away from me, I see tears in her eyes. Great, I made her cry and I feel so guilty I have the huge urge to throw myself over the railing and break every bone in my body. I grab the back of her sweater to keep her from getting too far and to keep me from throwing myself over the rails. She struggles to get free and I come up behind her. I spin her around for her to face me and grab at her flailing arms.

"Granger! Calm down. It's fine." I shout at her then I take a deep breath to calm down myself.

"No, I need to go get it! I can't believe you! How can you be so cruel and hateful! Oh wait, you ARE cruel and hateful." she yells, I see tears coming down her cheeks.

"Granger, your clip is fine." I let go of one of her arms and reach into my pocket and pull out the clip and show it to her. She stops struggling then she grabs the clip from my hand.

"Malfoy! That was a mean trick!" she shouts as she safely tucks the clip into her pocket. "This was the last gift my parents gave to me before I had to _obliviate_ their memory of me during the war to keep them safe! A stupid war you and your kind started! This is the last thing I have of them!" she shouts more. I feel so badly for what I did, for everything really. Revenge is not so sweet. More of her tears fall down her cheeks, I wrap my arms around her and press her head against my shoulder. I feel like I have to do this to make her tears stop. She struggles to get away from my wretched person but I hold on. One hand is pressing against the middle of her back and the other is against the back of her head to hold her close. She moves her head so her cheek is against my chest.

"They still believe that they are both Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins and live in Australia" Granger sobs against my chest. "My parents don't remember me because of you and those stupid Death Eaters."

"Granger. I'm truly sorry for playing that mean trick on you." I say softly. I stroke at her hair gently. I feel her small body shudder against the front of mine and hear loud sobs. Her hand clenches at my shirt near her face, I look down at the small hand and see the "Mudblood" scar. I frown at the scar. I wish with all my heart I can take that scar off her. "And, I'm sorry for many things. I'm sorry that I was a mean bastard to you and said horrible things during our school career. I'm sorry about the war and for not being strong enough to change sides..to...to do the right thing. The only decent one in the family is my mother. All of the horrible things I have done I can never make it up to you. It must have been very terrible for you to erase every memory of you from your parents. That...that was brave and selfless thing to do Hermione, you wanted to protect them and I admire that. I had no idea what the clip meant to you." I continue to stroke at her hair gently. I sit down on the stairs with her so she does not have to keep standing, she sits beside me with her head still on my chest and sobs. I gently rock her back and forth and kiss the top of her head. I just hold her, she seems like she just needs to be held protectively.

After awhile,I don't know how long we sit on the stairs but her sobs slows down. I reach into the pocket where she put the clip and gently pull it out. Good thing I did not have to dig around for it, that would be very awkward. I hold the clip up then with one hand I gently twist some of her curls up just above her ear then slide the clip in to hold the curls. I touch her damp cheek, my thumb wipes away the dampness. She looks up at me from where she rests then wipes at her eyes and sniffles very loudly. The end of her nose is very red from crying.

"I need to blow my nose. I can't breathe." she whispers to me. I unwrap my arms from around her and she pulls away. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying so hard. She looks so pretty to me even with the puffiness. I gently touch her cheek once more and give her a faint smile. I ignore that my shirt is sopping wet from the crying. She sits beside me on the stairs and chuckles softly to herself and shakes her head.

"I didn't realise I had cried so much." Granger says as she looks over my wet button up shirt. I look down at my shirt and shrug my shoulders then look back at her.

"You have a runny nose and you had your face against my shirt, it's kind of disgusting. Go blow your nose. We don't want to see bogies dripping out." I say light heartedly. She laughs softly and gets to her feet. "I'll stay here until you come back." I tell her, I watch her small form turn the corner and I no longer see her. I resist the urge to follow after her but I know she needs to go collect herself. I get my wand to dry off my shirt then sit until she comes back. I stand up and stretch out my long legs, and rub my numb bum from sitting so long. About ten minutes later she finally shows back up and I get to my feet. Her eyes are not as puffy and her nose is not as red.

"Much better, Granger. Puffy eyes are not very becoming." I say with a smirk. She rolls her eyes then climbs up the stairs to get to the Ravenclaw towers to patrol.

"Come on Malfoy, we are running behind. We need to patrol these halls" Granger says bossily. She seems to be back to normal and for that I am very grateful. A thought hits me, I follow behind her and grab her hand to stop her and to get her attention. She stops on the stairs and turns to look down at me since I'm a couple of steps below her.

"Granger, Christmas break is coming soon. Go find your parents and...and make them remember. The war is over, they should be home with you" I say to her. Granger seems to be taken back by what I just said to her. She slowly nods her head up and down then smiles.

"Malfoy, I think I will do just that. I will get my parents back." she says determinedly. I let go of her hand and rush ahead of her on the stairs then stick my tongue out at her. "Oy! What was that for!" she shouts after me. I keep rushing up the stairs and hear her laugh. Her laughter is the best sound in the world. It makes my heart flutter about and makes me happy.

We talk while we patrol and before we know it, it's time to go back to our head commons. I saw the password and she is about to step ahead of me but I playfully shove past her and get to my bedroom door. I open the door then turn around to see her at her door but she is looking at me.

"You looking me over Granger? Like what you see?" I say teasingly. She blushes a bit but tilts her head up, she has a smirk on her pretty lips.

"What is there to see Malfoy? I see a pasty ghost." Granger says teasingly right back.

"A pasty ghost huh?" I say and step over to her with a soft growl. She giggles very softly, her cheeks are still blushing. I can't believe we are flirting, this is nice. "I'm the best damn looking ghost in this school." I tell her and lean down, my nose almost brushes against her nose with how close our faces are. I look into her chocolate brown eyes, she takes in a sharp breath. The little smirk on her lips fade away and her eyes break away to look down at my lips. She bites on her soft bottom lip, and I know I have to kiss her. I feel myself smirk then lean in slowly. She does not back away which is a great sign for me. My lips lightly brush up against her lips. The sensation is like an explosion in my body. My breathing instantly gets heavy and I want to take her clothes off and kiss every inch of her body. I don't want to rush things with her oddly enough. I pull my head away before I do something drastic. I growl lowly in my throat and clench my fists to keep under control. She looks up at me, I see her eyes are a dark, almost black now. Does this mean she desires me too? Did her body react like mine with that tiny kiss? She is making this very difficult for me. No, stay in control and do not rush this.

"Goodnight Hermione." I say huskily and I take a step away from her. She reaches for her doorknob, the door opens behind her. She takes a deep breath herself before she speaks and she says something that almost makes me run back to her, pick her up and toss her onto the bed.

"Goodnight Draco." she says huskily. She said my name. How she said it made my whole body heat up in an instant. My name rolling off her tongue was so beautiful and arousing, it's hard to put into words. She steps into her bedroom and the door clicks shut.

I pace back and forth fighting with myself. Do I go into her room? Do I go to my room? What should I do? I hear her moving around in her bedroom. She hums softly to herself. I step over to her door and reach for the doorknob. No Draco! Remember, you have to take this slow. No jumping into her bed, she's vulnerable from the fight and crying earlier. Treat her with respect. Damn, I hate being a Veela! I growl loudly and stomp over to my bedroom door and close it behind me. I lock it then throw myself onto the bed. This is going to be a difficult night to fall asleep.


	12. Chapter 12: That Time

Chapter 12: That time

The next day, I stroll into the dining hall and see Granger sitting with her friends. I give her a little smirk as I walk by her table and she gives me a smirk right back. I feel her eyes following me across the hall to the Slytherin table. I sit down beside Crabbe and Goyle who are scarfing down food. I pick up one of the gold plates and slide a couple of eggs on toasts onto my plate. I grab a fork and start eating. I can not help but hear what Granger is saying.

"What in the world are you talking about? I was not looking at his (whispers this next part) arse. (back to normal voice) Why would I? Ginny, stop sniggering at me. Honestly!" Granger says. I look over at her table and see that Granger has her arms folded over her chest. I watch her table as I eat and try to ignore the snorts and grunts from the two thick heads beside me. I see girl Weasel look over at me. I give her a deep scowl before picking up my orange juice and take a drink.

"Ginny, stop looking over there. This is embarrassing. NO! STOP!" I hear Granger cry. Girl Weasel is back at staring at me and whispering behind her hand to Granger who suddenly gasps loudly. "Ginny! Some of the things that come out of your mouth! Harry, control your girlfriend." Granger reaches over and whacks Scarhead in the arm with a heavy book. He rubs his arm and says something else to Ginny then he turns to glare at me. I quickly look away and pay attention to my eggs on toast. I ruffle my hair with one hand, my hair falls nicely over my forehead.

"Ginny! Stop squeezing my arm! I'm losing circulation! I don't care that he ruffled his hair!" Granger says. I glance up for a moment to see her trying to pull her arm away from girl Weasel. I laugh and shake my head. Granger looks very flustered. Once her arm is free she eats on her eggs on toast too. I smirk then bite on my bottom lip. "Ginny! My arm! Alright, fine, he has beautiful lips. You have Harry! He has pretty lips too. What? No, I mean...Ginny." Granger says frustrated. Girl Weasel seems to be upset by what Granger said. Scarhead has pretty lips? Well at least Granger said I have beautiful ones but I don't think I like that she has noticed that Scarhead has pretty lips."I think I am just going to go." she grabs her bag and stomps out of the dining hall.

Pansy then comes waltzing in then spots me. I can see how much she hates me, guess she is still a bit sore about the lake. Oh no, she is stomping over to the table….I turn to my left then to my right in a panic. I get up quickly trying to get my long legs over the long bench and nearly fall down. Goyle just happens to be in my way and I shove against his head, he drops his fork and a sausage rolls off his plate.

"Hey! I was trying to eat that!" Goyle grunts and picks up his fork and stabs at the sausage. I scramble away from the bench and then Pansy corners me. Her pug face is beet red.

"Malfoy! I've been looking for you! I know you did some kind of spell on me to make me walk into that lake! I'm going to get you back! You better watch your back!" she points a finger in my face as she yells at me then she shoves me. I growl at her then see her pick up a gold plate and start to swing it toward my head. I duck out of her way and she shrieks in anger. I run out of the dining hall.

"Get back here Malfoy and take what's coming to you!" I hear the evil witch yell from behind me. Students are milling around in the hallway so I grab students by their robes and pulling them behind me. I hear heaps of yelling and cursing. I look over my shoulder to see if she is right behind me. She is bowling the students I pulled behind me over. She is like a bull! I spot Zabini strolling then he stops, his eyes grow really big upon seeing me running away from Pansy.

"Run you fool! Run! She's rampaging!" I yell and grab Zabini by the arm and pull him with me. He stumbles having to turn himself around then he catches up easily. We both run as fast as we can through the castle with screams from Pansy. We both tumble down a flight of stairs, untangle ourselves and keep going. We get to Slughorn's office and yank the door open. We burst inside of his office and slam the door shut. We pant loudly and see Slughorn holding a glass of amber colour meade.

"Here, here! Why have you two come bursting into my office?" Slughorn says and places his glass down onto his desk. He pulls himself out his chair and walks over to us.

"Sir, um..Pansy Parkinson is chasing us because she thinks we set fire to her homework! I know Vincent Crabbe did it! She's screaming like a bloody nutter from St. Mungos!" I shout in a panic. Funny how easily I lie to him. Zabini nods his head in agreement to what I said to Slughorn. Suddenly we hear Pansy screaming and banging on the door. I throw myself at the door so she can not come in. I pull Zabini to help me.

"Really now? Yes, well you are not the type of student to burn another's homework. I shall go and speak to her." Slughorn says firmly and fixes his green vest. He walks over to the door. "I do not want her banging down my door! Alright you two, out of the way." he says. Zabini and I jump out of the way and the door bursts open. Pansy's face looks purple from anger and Slughorn takes a step back losing courage for a moment then he puffs out his chest and bravely or rather stupidly steps over to Pansy.

"Found you!" Pansy screams at us and points a shaky finger at us. "I'm going to rip you two apart!" Pansy flexes her fingers imagining them around our necks.

"Now Miss Parkinson, we are not going to rip anyone apart." Slughorn says and pushes her out of the office and closes the door behind him. I hear her screaming at Slughorn and he takes off points from Slytherin then he gives her detention for unruly behavior. I snigger and Zabini is laughing too.

"This is rich Draco. She gets in trouble for something we did! Ha!" Zabini says and slaps me on the back. I laugh and shake my head. This is amazing. The door opens quickly and both Zabini and I have straight faces. Slughorn comes in looking pale. He does not say a word to us as he grabs his glass of spirits and gulps it down fast.

"Right, she's been taken care of. My, she is a fiery one. You two ought to be safe now. if she gives you any more trouble you come straight to me and I will send her to the Head Mistress. You may go. I need another drink." Slughorn says and waves us off. Zabini and I walk out of his office and peer around the door to make sure the screaming banshee is in fact gone.

"Alright, lets split up. I'll see you later" I tell him and wave as I head down the corridor to get to my first class for the day, Ancient Runes.

I walk into the classroom, seems Granger is already sitting in the classroom. I walk over to the desk beside hers, of course, and sit down beside her. I toss my bag onto my table and look over at her.

"So, you think Potter has pretty lips?" I ask her. I don't know why it is bothering me about what she said about Potter and his stupid lips. Granger turns to me with a funny look on her face.

"Why are you even asking me about this Malfoy?" Granger says and reaches into her bag to pull out her book. She places her book onto her desk. I reach over to pull on one of her curls, I watch it straighten out then I let it go and it springs back into a curl. Granger glares at me and shoves my hand away.

"Because…" I tell her and scoot my desk close to hers. I lean my head in with a sexy smile. She leans her head back with a scowl. "I'm the jealous sort. You are only to think my lips are beautiful and no other." I reach over and push my hand into her hair and breathe in deep. Touching, seeing and smelling her calms me and makes me happy. I start to purr softly. She shoves my hand away from her again.

"I don't like it when you do that." Granger says flatly to me. I roll my eyes at her and scoot my desk even closer to hers. She sighs and leans back in her seat. Seems she isn't going to fight me. I guess whatever happened in the dining hall kicked her usual fighting spirit out of her. Weasel girl must have really gotten to her. I reach over one more time, she ducks her head out of the way.

"I don't like it when you reject me Hermione. It hurts me. I'm sure you've read about that in all those Veela books." I tell her with a slight smirk then place a hand over my heart giving her my best pout. "Hurts right here little mate." Granger puffs out her chest and scowls at me.

"Fine, I don't feel like arguing. I'm annoyed and just want to get this day over with alright." Granger mutters to me. She folds her arms on the table and lays her head down on top of her arms. I reach over and push my hands into her hair once more and start to purr softly. She sighs loudly. I pull on a couple of her curls just to watch them spring back up.

"You know Granger, no, I should say Hermione more often. Anyway, you know Hermione, whatever that is annoying you don't let it get you to. You look much prettier when you smile." I move my hand to stroke the back of her neck. She lifts her head up off her arms to look over at me. She gives me a faint smile. "That's better." I tell her and quickly remove my hand as more students fill up the classroom. I place both my hands onto my desk, I can still feel the warmth of her skin against my hand as well as her silky tresses.

She seems to perk up a bit after class. I smirk to myself, guess my small compliment made her feel better. Something percolates in the back of my mind, I wonder if she has told boy Weasel that she is my mate. I gather she has not told him because I know he has a bit of a temper and he has not come after me yet with fists flying at my gorgeous face.

And so, a week goes by and it's halfway through the month of November. The air is crisper and getting much colder. The leaves have all but fallen off the trees. Students have been running and kicking at the leaves and making piles to jump into. Pansy glares at me every time she sees me and is not talking to me which I am perfectly fine with. Blaise Zabini is fine with this situation too. Granger is talking to me a bit more and I've been trying to touch her a bit more which is nice for me and soothing. I sometimes lightly run my hand down along her arm, touch her hand and of course touch her hair. We talk about school, our homework and books. She had no idea I'm such an avid reader. When we talk about books, her eyes light up the most and she is happiest.

One crisp morning I roll out of my bed. I rub at my eyes with my hands and yawn sleepily. I then drop my hands and look around my room. Today feels…odd. I'm not sure what it is but I can not put my finger on it. I need to go shower and get ready for school. As soon as I open the door, I take a deep breath and purr loudly. My head is fuzzy and all I can think about is that I need Granger. I go shower then go shave. I like to keep my face clean. I look in the mirror and am surprised to see my eyes are black and there is no Granger around to cause them to be black. I tilt my head from side to side then run my hand through my damp hair. I head out of the bathroom and back into my bedroom to go put on my clothes.

I finally emerge from the common room and head straight for the dining hall. I feel Granger's scent all around me as I get closer to the dining room. I glance inside to find she isn't there. I growl in frustration and head for the Ancient Runes classroom. I purr loudly as I walk and shove people out of my way to get to her. I throw open the classroom door to find her sitting at her desk reading our text book, she has a quill in one hand as she writes on her parchment. She is the only one in there. I smirk, happy I finally found her. Her scent hits me like a wave and I growl loudly. Her body is singing to me, enticing me over to her and she does not realise it. My body is instantly hot and need to take off my clothes and need to get to her. I know she needs me.

"Granger!" I shout at her. Granger jumps and drops her quill. I shake off my school robe then untie my tie dropping the clothing onto the floor. I pull off my jumper then start unbuttoning my shirt.

"Malfoy, what in heaven's name are you doing? Put your clothes back on." Granger shrieks and slaps her hands over her eyes so she doesn't see me. I manage to get my shirt open and I walk briskly toward her. She smells so amazing I can't stand it. My blood is on fire.

"Take off your clothes Granger." I demand. She drops her hands from her eyes and glares at me. Her cheeks turn pink.

"What? I will not Malfoy! Malfoy...no...stay away from me." Granger says squeakily. I smirk at her, I take a few long strides to get to her. I grab her by the shoulders and pull her out of her desk. "Malfoy! No!" All I know is that her body is telling me she needs mine and that I want to give myself to her. I purr loudly as I press my lips up against hers. Her lips are moving but I seem to be muffling what she is trying to tell me. Her lips feel amazing and soft against mine. I break the kiss to push my nose up against the side of her neck and breathe in deep. She catches her breath before she opens her mouth to berate me.

"Malfoy! How dare you come in here and treat me in such a fashion." Granger shrieks at me. I pick her up and place her on top of her sturdy desk. "Why are you acting like this...mad, hormonal male? Unhand me this once! I'm not like your other girls! Stop!" she demands. I push my lips against her neck near her ear and her whole body sags forward against mine with a loud moan. I slide my hand around her small waist to pull her up closer to me. I push my knee to move her legs apart and I step between them quickly. She has trousers on again, blast it. I really loathe winter. I feel her hands struggle against my chest trying to push me back then she caves in. I nibble down her neck causing her to moan out again. My hands pulls on her jumper. She has entirely too many clothes on. I manage to pull her jumper off and toss it aside. I move my head back to tease at her neck, her neck seems to make her melt.

"Hermione" I whisper against the base of her neck near her collarbone. She shivers and suddenly her hands pushes into my white, blonde hair. I growl loudly and feel like I'm going to be a big Malfoy puddle on the floor from her hands. I close my eyes as her hands move all in my hair then she pushes my head closer to hers. I open my eyes for a moment to find that her own eyes are dark brown and full of lust. I smirk at her before her lips crash down on mine. I wrap my arms around her tightly pushing her against my hard chest. Her body molds into mine perfectly. I lean into her body as we kiss each other thoroughly, our mouths and tongues fighting for dominance over the other. I keep leaning until she is almost laying down flat on her desk on her back. I am only aware of her and her body. Granger breaks the kiss, her lips are red from the intense kissing.

"Draco" Hermione says breathily to me. She said my name again. My knees feel like jelly and I almost fall against her. My name rolling off her tongue is so damn sexy. I look down at her, her cheeks are red and her lips puffy from kissing, her breathing is very heavy. She is giving me this very seductive look. My word, she is a little minx. I give her a feral growl which causes her breath to hitch. I'm going to take her right now on this desk.

"Mr. Malfoy! Miss. Granger! Unhand each other right now!" I hear behind me. I feel hands on my shoulders and I shrug them off roughly. Hermione suddenly gasps loudly as realisation hits her. Her hands move to my chest and shoves me away from her hard. For a moment I'm very wounded my mate pushed me away but her body is telling me she wants me. I move toward her again and not unaware of people in the room. I feel hands grab at me again and I quickly shove the person away as hard as I can.

"Hey mate, calm down." Zabini says near my side. I lunge forward toward Granger who slips off her desk and fixing her clothes. She squeaks when she sees me lunging for her and she backs away. Zabini moves in front of me to block her, his hands out to grab me. How dare he! Best mate or not I need Granger. I need her now and she needs me! I punch Zabini in the stomach. He doubles over holding his stomach with a loud groan. I shove him out of my way and pounce onto Granger. She yelps out and struggles to get out of my grasp.

"Mr. Malfoy! Stop it this instant! I'll have to jinx you." yells Professor Babbling. I ignore her threats. Zabini recovers and tackles me from behind, I almost fall to the stone floor but I manage to grab at a desk to keep from falling. I pull myself forward with Zabini clinging to me as I reach for Granger. I growl in frustration. They don't understand!

I suddenly feel my body seize up and I fall hard onto the floor. Last thing I remember is Granger's face,a look of surprise and her hands covering her mouth before I see black.

I wake up in the hospital wing. I have no idea how I got here. I sit up on the bed quickly. My school shirt is buttoned back up. My robe and jumper are folded nicely at the foot of my bed. My green and silver tie lay on top along with my wand. I need to get to Granger. I swing my long legs over the side of the bed and get up. I feel dizzy but only for a moment as I get my bearings. Madame Pomfrey comes out with her hands waving about.

"No, no, no. You must lay back down Mr. Malfoy." she comes over to me and gently presses against my shoulders to get me to sit down.

"Oh, I don't think I will be laying back down Madame Pomfrey. I need to get to my mate." I say firmly, my jaw is set with determination. I gently push the small woman out of my way but she quickly jumps right back in front of me.

"I don't think you understand Mr. Malfoy. Right now, you need to lay down. You had a nasty jinx hit you. You seemed to be out of control earlier do to...er..certain circumstances. I have messaged your mother and have contacted St. Mungos." the little medi-witch says and again pushes against my shoulders to get me to sit down. I pull her hands off me and try to step around her. I'm starting to get agitated. I need to get to my mate.

"No, you don't understand. My mate, I need to get to her." I said trying to stay calm. Madame Pomfrey steps in my way once more. I snarl loudly in frustration. She jumps back somewhat surprised at my snarl and I must have a very intimidating look on my face.

"Just calm down. Your mate will be here very shortly. Professor Slughorn has a potion brewing for you for when these outbursts happen but sadly it is not complete as of yet. St. Mungos has a supply. An owl will be here at any moment." the medi-witch says soothingly to me. I honestly do not care about Slughorn or St. Mungos. She said my mate will be here soon but how soon I do not know.

"How long have I been out?" I snap at the witch.

"Watch your tone Mr. Malfoy. You've been out for almost two hours. Now if you do not sit down on that bed like a good patient then I will have to force you." Madame Pomfrey says and pulls herself up to her full, short height. I smirk down at her with an eyebrow up. She scowls at me and places her hands on her hips. I roll my eyes and plop down on the bed. Her body relaxes.

"Good, now, as I said your mate will be here soon. Be a good patient and I will allow her to come in." she pushes on my shoulders to get me to lay down. I lay down on the bed with a growl. I am not happy about being bossed about by this medi-witch. I, however, do want to see my mate. I purr softly thinking about her, her soft skin, her smile, her frizzy hair. Madame Pomfrey looks down at me when I start to purr and she smiles shaking her head.

There is a soft tapping at one of the windows and I glance over to see a large barn owl hovering with a package tied to his leg. Madame Pomfrey walks over and opens the window for the owl. It swoops in and lands on the bed near the window and holds it's leg out for her. She unties the package, then pets the owl. The owl looks happy and spreads it's large wings before flying off. Madame Pomfrey pulls the brown paper off the package. It's a small box and she opens up the box. Inside are several vials of shocking pink potion. She takes one of the vials and shakes it up. It turns from pink to a light blue colour. I wrinkle my nose. I know it's going to taste like hell.

"Did you eat breakfast Mr. Malfoy?" Madame Pomfrey asks as she steps over to me. She stops shaking the vial.

"No, I didn't eat anything. I was looking for my mate." I tell her and sit up on the bed. The medi-witch sighs loudly and places the vial down on the bedside table.

"You need to eat something before you take this potion otherwise you are going to be out like a candle for hours. I'll get you some toast and jam then you take this potion. You need to take this potion two times a day. One in the morning and one right after dinner. I'll be right back" Madame Pomfrey says firmly then she walks off to go get me some toast.

I am bored quickly as I wait and I look over at the door waiting to see my mate come through those doors. I fidget with my hands then jump to my feet and head right over to the door. I am tired of waiting around and that old cow isn't around. As soon as I touch the ring handle to the door Madame Pomfrey whips out her wand and body binds me. I tip over and land against the door. My face is pressing against the wood of the door. It's kind of painful. She then levitates me back over to my bed. I hate this woman.

I lay on the bed unable. She places a plate of toast on the bedside table. She places her hands on her hips and stares down at me. If I could talk I would be screaming at this awful woman.

"Alright, I shall let you go. You argue with me or scream at me or do anything else inappropriate then I will body bind you again." Madame Pomfrey says firmly. She crosses her arms across her chest and raises an eyebrow. All I can do is blink at her. I hate this woman even more. She then gets her wand and my body unbinds. I quickly sit up with a loud growl and shove the small witch out of my way. Just then the door opens and in walks Granger. She looks startled upon seeing me running for her and takes a step back away from the door.

"Mr. Malfoy! How dare you shove a faculty member out of the way" Madame Pomfrey shouts from behind me. I pounce onto Granger and wrap my arms around her body pushing her against me. She struggles against me. I hear Madame Pomfrey speaking but I'm not listening to her. The medi-witch tugs on my arm to get me to let go of Granger. I'm not letting Granger go, not now, not ever. I growl loudly and turn my head toward the medi-witch with teeth bared. I'm going to rip her head off if she touches me one more time. The witch takes a step back and holds out the now blue potion to Granger. I purr loudly as I push my face up against the side of Granger's neck and pull at her clothes. Granger places a hand gently against the middle of my back causing me to purr louder.

"Draco," Granger says. Merlin, I love it when she says my name. "I need you to take this for me alright then go eat the toast. Will you do that for me?" she says calmly to me. I kiss against her neck and move up along her jawline. She makes a soft squeak and turns her head away before I can get to her soft lips.

"I don't want the potion. I need you. You don't understand Hermione. Your body is singing to me, to every fiber of my being and it's driving me mad." I say huskily near her ear. She shivers and applies more pressure to the middle of my back with her hand. I smile to myself as I pull on her robe to get it off her.

"Draco, I'll let you go take off my robe and er...other articles of clothing if you take this potion." Granger whispers and holds the vial near my face. I look over at the vial and wrinkle my nose up at it.

"I don't want to take it. I have a sneaking feeling that it will knock me out." I complain then push my hands into her thick hair. Her breathing hitches sharply and her cheeks turn pink. She slowly takes a step back from me and I growl at her. Granger glances over my shoulder for a moment before she puffs out her chest and gathers some courage it seems.

"Draco, I said if you take this potion you can take off my robe and other articles of clothing. I want you too. This potion will make you feel even better." Granger says and winks at me. I jump at her pushing her body up against the stone wall and pull on her robe more. She smacks my hands away. I am so frustrated I don't know what to do. I do want her clothes off and I do want to take her to bed.

"Fine! Give me that!" I snap and grab the vial from her hands. I tilt my head back and gulp down the liquid. It tastes like cherry tarts. It's kind of nice. I toss the vial behind me and hear the medi-witch grumble as she catches it. I turn back to Granger with a big smirk on my face. "I took the damn potion. Happy now? Can I take off your robe and other annoying clothing that is in my way?" I say to Granger.

I see her hesitate for a moment then she nods her head. I laugh happily to myself. I step over to her pulling off her robe and tossing it onto the floor behind me. She looks over my shoulder but I move my fingers to her chin to tilt her head to have her look at me. I only want her to look at me. Her chocolate, brown eyes look up at me. She gives me a small smile as I pull off her jumper and tosses it aside. My body is feeling very tingly all over, it reaches down to my toes. I untie her necktie and her hands move to stroke along my face like she is trying to take in how my face looks.

"He needs to eat something otherwise he's going to passout." I hear the medi-witch say from behind me. I pull the tie away from Granger's neck and my vision is starting to blur. I see two of her and I feel my body trying to tip over. Granger grabs me by the shoulders and leads me over to a bed and sits me down. She stands in front of me with her hands on my shoulders as I mess with her shirt trying to undo the buttons.

"Madame Pomfrey, could you get me the toast you have for him? I'll get him to eat it." Granger says. Madame Pomfrey walks over to my previous bed and grabs the plate of toast. She hands it over to Granger. I somehow managed to get four of Grangers buttons undone. I'm usually pretty good at undoing buttons to get to what I want but my fingers are not working right. They are clumsy and my vision is blurring. I shake my head trying to clear it and set my vision to rights.

"I need this damn shirt off and I can't seem to get my fingers to work right." I grumble to myself in frustration. I squint at the buttons trying to focus on them. Granger places a hand on one of my own and sits me back further onto the bed. She takes a deep breath and climbs onto my lap. Her legs move around my waist with her hips close to mine. I'm fine with this, I have no issues with this set up. I purr up at her and move my hands along her body then down over the tops of her thighs.

"Miss Granger! I highly advise that you don't straddle Mr. Malfoy!" Madame Pomfrey squeaks from behind us.

"Madame Pomfrey. I know what I'm doing. Just let me try. I need him to get him to eat this food." Granger says over her shoulder. I turn her head once more to have her look at me. That medi-witch is bloody annoying. Granger holds up some toast and holds it towards my mouth, Granger gives me a seductive smile and a wink.

"Feeding me now? How romantic." I smirk at her and close my eyes, they feel so heavy. I pry my eyes open so I can keep looking at Granger's face. My body sways dangerously. Granger pulls at me to keep me sitting up and shoves the toast into my mouth. I choke on it then start to chew. I swallow it then more toast is shoved into my mouth. This witch trying to kill me with this toast? Each time I swallow she shoves more toast into my mouth. I do feel better and coming back to my senses. I feel more myself and her scent is not driving me crazy. I grab at the last bit of toast and stuff it into my mouth myself.

"Right, so get off my lap Granger." I frown at her and shove her off me. Granger laughs and climbs off me redoing the buttons on her shirt. She looks around for her tie and robe. Madame Pomfrey doesn't seem to know if she should be happy I'm better of angry that I was pulling Granger's clothes off and Granger was sitting on my lap.

"I think it is time for Miss. Granger to go now. Thank you for your help Miss Granger." Madame Pomfrey says to Granger. Granger blushes slightly as she pulls on her robe and fixes her tie. Granger tries to flatten out her hair a bit since I had my hands all in it. Granger glances shyly at me then walks out of the hospital wing. I take in a deep breath and shove my hands into my pockets.

"So, can I go now Madame Pomfrey? I feel loads better." I grumble to her.

"Not yet Mr. Malfoy. I need you to understand that you need to come see me just before breakfast, I'll have some food here for you and you need to come by around 9pm at night to take these vials for the next couple of days. If you don't I will hunt you down. (I shudder at the thought of her hunting me down like an animal) Apparently you caused quite a commotion in the Ancient Runes class. You hit a student and others saw you and Miss Granger in a very compromising position. The Headmistress would like to see you before you go back to class." Madame Pomfrey says firmly then she waves her hand over to the door to allow me to leave. I grab my robe, tie, and wand off the bed before heading out to see the old hag.

I take the stairs two at a time up to the Headmistress' office. I want to get this over with so I can go back to my daily life. I knock on the door to the office and hear a sharp "Come in". I run my hands down my robe to smooth it out then wiggle my shoulders a bit before opening the door and stepping inside of the huge office. McGonagall sits behind her huge desk looking over papers from Transfiguration homework. She looks up at me and points to the seat in front of her.

"Sit down Mr. Malfoy." she says sharply. I sit down in one of the leather arm chairs. I place my hands on my knees and stare at her. She has many wrinkles all over her face and her lips are a thin line. I wonder how old she is. Witches and Wizards live longer than Muggles.

"Right, so I heard that you hit a student. A Mr. Blaise Zabini who was trying to pry you off Miss Granger. It seems that your Veela self kicked into high gear this morning." McGonagall frowns and places her hands on top of her desk. I just keep staring at her, keeping my face as cool and collected as possible. "I do know it is hard for you to control yourself when certain things happen concerning your mate. I will not punish you for it this time but next time I will. You understand about the potions you need to take, yes?" she asks me.

"Yes, I'm to come twice a day to see the hospital wing to take this potion for the next couple of days." I tell her flatly. McGonagall nods her head with a slight smile.

"Very good. Professor Slughorn has this potion already brewing for you and it is almost finished for the next time this happens. We just did not think that this would happen so soon and had to get a small supply from St. Mungos. Now then so for the next couple of days you will be sleeping in the Slytherin dorms once more. A bed will be set up for you. Also, any Head duties you have with Miss Granger will be cancelled. I do not want you pouncing on the poor girl again. You made a big scene in Ancient Runes class." McGonagall says with a loud sigh then picks up a large quill.

"I don't want to sleep in the Slytherin dorms. I would rather I stay close to my mate. She's fert...er...anyway I don't want any other males getting close to her especially that Weasely bloke right now." I tell her firmly and sit forward in my chair, I know I am blushing but she has to understand how I feel. McGonagall places her quill down and stares at me for a moment.

"I do not think that is wise at the moment. I understand what her body is telling you right now. I had to read up on Veelas and their mates remember. I think Miss. Granger will be fine. I know it is hard for you to take it but you can not sleep in the Head dorms right now. You will see her during classes like always." McGonagall says firmly and stands up. She clasps her hands in front of her and nods her head towards the door. I take a deep breath and stand up.

Fine, I can't sleep in the Head dorm right now but I can always sneak in after hours. I smirk to myself as I head for the door to leave.

"Oh and Mr. Malfoy, if I find out that you are sneaking out to get to the Head dorms, I will give you detention for two months and you will be unable to play in any Quidditch matches for the rest of the season. And trust me, I will know about it if you do" she says with amusement in her voice behind me. I roll my eyes and open the door and slam it shut behind me. Stupid old hag.

XXXXXXXXXXXX  
Hey, I know you guys have been waiting for this chapter. I worked hard to try to get it out to you before Christmas and New Year! Hope you enjoy it! I tried to keep it rated T. I'll admit I laughed at Draco telling Granger to take off her clothes and her reaction. Anyway, read and review! Love you.

Next chapter-big fight with Ron, Draco sleeping in Slytherin dorms again and December hits Hogwarts! Embarrassments all around!


	13. Chapter 13: Red

Chapter 13-Red

I take my time to go back to class. The halls are mostly empty which makes it nice for me. I honestly do not feel like listening to whispers and people staring at me. Yes, I know I'm gorgeous but the staring will be because of what happened in the Ancient Runes class. Now that I took the potion, my head is much clearer and not sniffling around Granger; I'm actually kind of embarrassed being caught with clothes missing and trying to get into Granger's trousers. At the same time I can not help but think about how she resisted but then caved in, she wanted me too. I smirk to myself.

I glance down at my silver watch to see the time then sigh loudly. I have missed half of Charms class. Next class after that is Potions then lunch break. I trudge slowly to the Charms classroom, I stand in front of the door. I know everyone is going to turn and stare at me, including Granger, Weasel and Potter. I back away from the door. I've already missed half of this class to begin with. I'll just go to Potions, I also need to get my school bag to begin with. I go back to my room and sit for a bit. I see a letter from my mother sitting neatly on my pretty desk. I grumble and rip open the letter.

_My dearest son, _

_Yes, I heard about what happened to you and your mate this morning. I wish the school had a potion ready for you but be that as it may, I'm happy to know that you are alright. I heard you punched your friend Blaise Zabini. Darling, please don't hit your fellow peers or friends. I know this is difficult for you and it's hard to control your body at times. Drink the potion when Madame Pomfrey tells you to otherwise and be a good boy. (_ I roll my eyes at her telling me to be a good boy) _You will have to keep taking this potion for the rest of your life, luckily it is not every day, only a few days a month._

_I remember the first time this happened to your father in our 6th year. Our 6th year was when he came into his heritage. I was talking to my dear friends Astelle Greengrass and Peony Rivers in the Slytherin Common Room. He came right over to me and dragged me to the floor. I honestly had no idea what he was doing and was not fully aware that I was his mate at the time. It took four of his friends to pull him off me and jinx him. He was in the hospital wing for days after. Later, he said he was very sorry and that my body was singing to him which drove him mad. He said his instincts took over and all rational thought faded._

_I did notice that he was following me for a month before the incident and was trying to talk to me more. He kept brushing his hand over my arm or touching my hair. I will be honest and tell you I thought he was just a creepy bloke at the time. _( I had to smile at this part, my father a creepy bloke huh) _The Medi-witch had to explain to me what was happening to Lucius. I eventually grew to love your father and happy to be his mate for life. I know he followed the Dark Lord, which was his mistake, but he always took care of me and loved me._

_I still would like to meet your mate Draco. If she does not want to come to the mansion then maybe we could have tea or lunch in Diagon Alley over the holiday. _

_I expect an answer soon._

_Your mother,_

_Narcissa_

I put the letter down and grab some parchment and pick up my eagle quill. I have to say, it's very odd reading about how my mother is going through the same thing as Granger. It is also odd to read how her body was singing to my father, begging to be taken. I shudder and try to push the image of them together out of my head. Now that I think about it, I do remember seeing my father taking that light blue potion from time to time during my childhood. I always thought it was for headaches or some other ailment. I also remember a couple of times when my mother shooed me from the house quickly with my father pacing about the mansion with black eyes, he seemed to be trying to control himself. I had to go to Zabini's house for a couple of hours. Maybe at those times there was no potion for him to take to keep his hormones under control when my mother's body... Again, I shiver and try to stop remembering things from my childhood that is creeping up.

I bend my head down over my parchment and start to write to my mother. I write in straight lines in perfect script. I pride myself in my nice penmanship.

_Dear Mother, _

_I am doing much better now that I have taken the potion that Madame Pomfrey gave to me. My head is much clearer and able to do my normal tasks. I will take the potion when needed as directed from her. The vials of potions came from St. Mungos. I was informed that Professor Slughorn has this potion brewing and it is almost complete. It should be ready for when the next time this happens as I'm sure it will. _

_I will apologise to Blaise for punching him. He was keeping me from my mate and I was not thinking rationally at the time. _

_As for tea or lunch with Hermione Granger, I do not think this is possible over the holiday break. She will be traveling to find her parents in Australia and bring them back to England. She had to move her parents to a safer place during the war which was understandable. She feels it is time to bring her parents back home. I will, however, inform Hermione Granger that still would like to meet her sometime. _

_Mother, sometimes I am very ashamed that my mate is a muggleborn. I know the war is over. Father was always very insistent that I marry a pureblood and that purebloods are much more superior in every way. I am trying to get over this thinking. Hermione Granger has bested me in every subject and is amazingly intelligent. She has a good head on her shoulders. Also, I am most concerned about her friends. We obviously do not get along at all. In fact, I can not tolerate her friends. It's more than just them being male and being with my mate, I have always detested them during our school career. I suppose I will try to be charitable toward them when need be._

_I best get going. I have classes._

_Love, _

_Draco Malfoy._

I sign my name with a flourish then seal up the letter and grab my school bag. I quickly go up to the owlery and find my owl. I tie the letter to her leg then she spreads her white wings and take off. I watch the owl get smaller and smaller then turn quickly to go to Potions. I realise that I had revealed to my mother who my mate is now. She finally knows. I hope she will be sitting down when she reads my letter.

I walk down the hallways which are full of students bobbing around. I see some whisper behind their hands and stare at me. I sneer at them and quickly shove a couple of students to gain dominance. Students begin to part for me after the shoving and I walk through like the amazing person that I am. I am almost to the classroom when I hear Weasel-be.

"Malfoy!" he shouts behind me. I lazily turn on my heels and look down the long, drafty hallway at him. His shoulders are moving up and down as he breathes heavily, his face is as red as his hair. Well, I gather that he knows about my trying to get into Granger's trousers this morning.

"Weasel." I say snarkily and fold my arms across my chest. Weasel stomps down the hallway toward me. "What do you want? I don't have time for silly games with the likes of you." I snap nastily at him.

Weasel stops right in front of me. His hands in fists and his nose is flared. He looks bloody ready to murder someone.

"Malfoy! How dare you touch my girlfriend with your slimy hands. I'm going to hex your bollocks right off!" Weasel grabs at his wand. I take a step back and roll my eyes at him. Such dramatics coming from this ginger haired creep. A slow smile moves across my face and I tilt my head up.

"Did she tell you about the hospital wing?" I drawled. Weasel stares blankly at me then scowls hard. I reach into my robe to pull out my wand since it seems we are going to be dueling in a minute.

"Shut up Malfoy! You had your nasty hands on my girlfriend this morning forcing her to..to..grr. Don't you have heaps of other girls to pant after? Don't touch her again! I'll make sure of it" Weasel growls at me and raises his wand up.

"I didn't force her to do anything. And I see she has not told you about the hospital wing." I waggle an eyebrow at him and smirk much for being charitable and trying to be a "good boy". His face grows redder if that is even possible. This is going to be fun. I know I'm being a total prat but I hope to see Weasel burst a blood vessel. "Well, I'll tell you about it then. She said, and I quote "You can take off my robes and other article of clothing." Which, I did by the way. Your mudblood of a girlfriend has beautiful skin. And then to make things better, she straddled my lap in her knickers and feed me break…"

I didn't get to finish my taunting which is to be expected. Weasel's face is purple now and his eyes hold total hatred for me. He swings his fist at me which I manage to duck in time but his other fist got my in the chest. I grab at his old robes and shove him up against the wall hard. He gasps out and kicks me in the leg and his fist flies towards my face. I make a fist and punch as hard as can at his own face. My fist hits the side of his face and his fist gets my mouth. I taste blood and spit it out as we both crash to the floor.

I manage to get the upper hand with me straddling him and punching. I manage to get a few punches in. He then manages to roll me off him and he pounces like a cat on top of me. He punches at my face and my sides. I grunt and groan from the punches. I punch him in the stomach which he doubles over and I throw him off me. I stand up and kick him in the side. He grabs my leg and bites it. Yes, he actually bit my leg. I try to shake him off but he clings on causing me to topple over onto my back hard. He jumps to his feet kicking me once in the stomach before I move my legs out to kick his legs out from under him. He falls down on his arse hard. I pounce on him and we both roll around. I grab at his robe and pull back to punch him with all my might.

"Malfoy!" I hear behind me. I instantly let go of Weasel. A big mistake. He punches me hard against my jaw and my head snaps back and I fall off him onto the floor seeing stars. He grabs at my robes.

"Ron! Stop it!" Granger yells and rushes over to us. She pulls at Weasel's robes to get him off me but he does not seem to want to let go. I haul off and punch him just as hard and he falls back with a grunt and holds his head with one hand. I scramble to my feet and brush off my robes. I glare down nastily at Weasel and spit blood onto the floor by his feet. My lip is swollen and I think my eye is starting to swell as well. My body aches from all the punches and kicks I've received. I have to say Weasel looks pretty bad after the fight. His lip is puffy, I guess I managed to get his mouth. I wasn't paying much attention to where my fists were flying. His eye is swollen, his cheeks are swollen and his jaw looks very bruised. He has a hand against his side applying gentle pressure to it. His robes are in terrible shape with a big rip in the sleeve.

"Your idiot boyfriend started it! Seems you haven't told him what is happening." I shout at Granger then instantly regret it. Her face crumples up and I see tears. Oh hell, women and crying. "Well, he did start it by coming after me." I say more softly.

"Get off me Hermione! I'm going to kill him." Weasel says trying to push Granger away from him. He finally manages to shrug Granger off him and swings at me once again. I jump out of the way. Granger is beside herself and pulls out her wand.

"She hasn't told you Weasel butt! Go on, ask her what happened in the Ancient Runes classroom and why it happened. You can't be with her anymore and I won't allow it" I yell at Weasel. I'm starting to get angry all over again. I wish Granger had broken up with this stupid twit. Then again, I never voiced my opinion that she should and I never set boundaries with her either concerning her relationships or mine with other people. But surely, knowing that she's my mate she would come to the conclusion that we would end up together anyway right? I have accepted this, I don't want to end up living miserably for the rest of my life without her.

"What the hell are you talking about? She's my girlfriend! I'll be with her if I want to you twat!" Weasel screams at me and lunges for me. Granger casts a spell to freeze Weasel and his face went from anger to disbelief. I hold my hands up and shake my head.

"Ron, no more fighting. Part of this IS my fault and part of it is Malfoy's fault too." Granger says, her face is tight with anger. At least she isn't crying anymore. And I suppose she is right about it being partly my fault but I'll never admit it. "I should have said something to you Ron. I'm Malfoy's ma…"

"FIGHTING IN THE HALLWAYS?" Slughorn yells as he comes down the hallway towards us pushing students aside. Hermione and I both swing around to see the fat professor hurry toward us, he looks furious. "And in front of my classroom? Who started this?" Granger unfreezes Weasel. Weasel stares down at his shoes like they are the most interesting things in the world. I look away and note at how many students are staring at us with wide eyes. I scowl at them all and glare as best as I can with my good eye. I can barely see out of the other. I'm sure I look a sight.

"Detention Wallumby and Malfoy! This is unacceptable behaviour! I will inform your parents post haste!" Slughorn shouts and shoves his potions door open and points. "Students in! Get your books and cauldron now!" I've never seen Slughorn this angry before. Students start to file into the classroom quietly, not daring to speak. Granger shuffles in behind the students. She glances back at Weasel. I frown, she should look back at me not at him! I move toward the classroom and Slughorn shoves me back out.

"No! You will not be in my class this afternoon Mr. Malfoy. You will get a zero today. Same goes to you too Wallumby! Both of you see me at 8pm sharp tonight. A minute later and you'll wish you have never been born." Slughorn yells then marches into his classroom and slams the door hard behind him. I turn and glare at Weasel.

"This isn't over Malfoy. Touch her again and I'll crucio you!" Weasel growls and shoves past me hard. I should hex him. I hate that wizard. I head toward the Head common room to back an overnight bag since I am not allowed to sleep here for the next few days. McGonagall does not want me jumping into bed with Granger while Granger is in this state. As I walk I see Zabini running with his bag slung over his shoulder. He is running late it seems for Potions class. He slows down upon seeing me.

"Malfoy! You look like hell. I take it Weasel knows huh." Blaise says and ruffles his dark hair with one hand. He then punches me in the side with a small amount of force. I grunt from the punch. "That was for punching me this morning you idiot." he smirks. I rub against my side.

"Right, about that. I should apologize for punching you. However, you were keeping me from my mate and I was not thinking clearly." I grumble and frown at him.

"It was a big shock to walk into the classroom to see you half on top of Granger. I'll never get rid of that image ever. I should punch you again." Blaise complains then shivers. "Well, I should get to Potions." He pats me on the shoulder.

"Actually, I wouldn't go in there if I were you. Weasel and I were fighting in front of Slughorn's classroom. He is like a troll on a rampage right now." I warn him. Zabini sighs loudly and follows along with me. Once in my bedroom he tosses his school bag onto my bed and lays down on the bed with his ankles crossing over, he moves his hands behind his head. He glances around my room then over at me. I pull an overnight bag out of my armoire, I stuff my undies, trousers, shirts, and ties in there along with socks.

"So, why are you packing up?" Zabini asks, his dark brow quirks up. I move around my room to find my toiletries.

"McGonagall doesn't want me staying here while Granger is...anyway the old hag feels it is best for me to go back to the Slytherin common room for the next couple of days. I have no idea where I am going to sleep and I really don't want to see Pansy." I grumble and kick at my bag.

"Oh, tough luck mate." Zabini sympathises with me. After my bag is all packed we head for the Slytherin common room to figure out where I can sleep. We move a couple of the 7th year beds about to make room for an extra bed. My body and face hurt from the fight but I ignore it and we used wands to move the bed not brute force. I should go to the hospital wing for all the bruises and pain but it's too much fuss. I send a note to McGonagall saying we made room for an extra bed for me and I'll let her handle that. I just hope a bed shows up before bedtime.

Zabini and I head up from the Slytherin dungeons to go to lunch. As soon as I walk into the dining hall, people are staring at me. I shrug my shoulders and fix my robe, I hold my head up high ignoring the people. They are below me. I see people whispering. I glance over at the Gryffindor table, there is no Granger and Weasel is missing as well. I clench my jaw, he better not be touching my mate.

I sit down at the Slytherin table, Crabbe and Goyle are already stuffing sandwiches into their big mouths. Zabini spots a pretty girl down the table so he heads that way to try and woo her. Fat luck with that. I roll my eyes and eat on a chicken sandwich. I look up to see a pair of green eyes glaring at me and ginger hair hanging down near my food.

"Hey, careful! I don't want your nasty hair in my food Weasel girl" I grumble at her. Girl Weasel snorts at me, her cheeks are bright red from anger. I can no longer see her freckles with how red she is turning. I hope a blood vessel bursts somewhere in her body so then I won't have to see her face anymore.

"Hermione has been weepy since this morning and beating herself up about what happened this morning in your Ancient Runes class. You made my friend cry, Malfoy" she hisses at me. She is a bit scary, in fact I find her to be more scary that boy Weasel.

"Listen Weasley, go away. I'm eating and it's hard to eat when I see your face." I say to her cooly. She clenches her teeth and places her hands on the table, she leans in very close to me. I feel bad that I apparently made Granger cry. I feel a slight tug in my chest and the need to go comfort my mate. At the same time, it hurts me as well because she is beating herself up about snogging me. Does she still hate me that much?

"Watch yourself Malfoy. I'm giving you a warning because I'm nice. I'm going to hex you when you aren't expecting it. I don't like it when someone makes my friend cries." Weasel girl says in a low, threatening voice. I roll my eyes at her and wave my hand to dismiss her. I have better things to do like eat my sandwiches.

"You quite finished with threatening me? I want to eat my food Weasley. I would advise that you ask your friend about what is really going on. I have to tell you that she kissed me right back." I hiss at her then stand up grabbing a couple of sandwiches to take with me since I'm not going to have any peace with this idiot sniffing around and wanting to hex me.

"Watch yourself Malfoy!" she shouts after me. I give her a rude gesture and walk out of the dining hall. I search for an empty classroom to eat my sandwiches. As I walk, I hear a soft sniffing sound from behind one of the classroom doors. My feet slow down and I open the door, I pop my head inside. I find Granger sitting on top of a desk and her bushy head is bent down. My heart flips some in my chest and I forget about my sandwiches. Seeing my mate in such a state is making me feel sad.

"Oy." I call out softly. She stops sniffing and turns, her eyes grow wide and she slides off the desk.

"What are you doing here? You here to gloat and make fun of me? People are already sniggering about what happened. And Ron is furious with me. You here to tell me to take off my clothes again?" Granger says wearily. Her eyes are puffy from crying and her nose is red.

"No, I'm not. I know it's not a very Malfoy thing to do but I'm sorry if I made you cry." I frown at her. I want to go over and comfort my mate but I'm pretty sure she does not want me to touch her at the moment. "And I'm sorry I was not able to control myself this morning. I'll try to do better next time." I look away from her and down at my feet. I then close my eyes and tilt my head up, I take in a deep breath before speaking. I don't want to look at her when I speak for I know if I do I will be unable to say what I need to say. "I know you don't like me or care for me too much. In fact, I'm still swaying from hating you to caring for you because you are my mate. I do think we need to get to know each other a bit more. I'll let you think on it and decide." My hands are sweaty and I feel silly. I open my eyes to look at her, her face is impassive. I nod my head once and turn to leave. When my hand reaches the door, she speaks.

"Thank you for saying you are sorry." Granger says softly. I nod my head, my back is to her. I hear her take in a deep breath, "And I'll think about what you said about us getting to know each other." I smile with my busted lip unable to help myself, I don't smile for long, it's too painful. I too take a deep breath, I am about to push her somewhat with what I have to say but I feel like I need to say it to get it off my chest.

"Don't let Weasley near you, especially right now when you are the way you are." I say softly. The thought of him touching her makes my stomach churn and makes me angry inside. I feel a small hand on my back and I shiver from the touch. It feels nice and comforting. Her hand gently turns my head toward hers. I look down into her chocolate brown eyes as best I can with my and begin to purr softly. She smiles, I suppose it's from the purring. Her cool fingers move over my swollen eye and down my cheek. I breathe in sharply, it's somewhat painful for her to touch me but at the same time it's comforting to me. Veelas are very physical beings, it's not enough to see, hear or smell but touch as well.

"Ron isn't my boyfriend, Draco. I wanted us to be but there are other things going on and it's too confusing for me. There are too many feelings." Hermione says gently to me, her cheeks flush as she speaks. "I suppose I'll have to tell Ron that he and I are not dating. And, I'll try to explain about the whole...Veela and mate thing to him and Harry." she nods her head once. I smile as best I can. My bottom lip is busted but I manage more of a grimace. Her head tilts to the side, some of her curls brush against her cheek. I reach over pushing her curls behind her ear absent mindedly.

"You have given me some hope." I whisper softly to her. She gently leans her cheek against the palm of my hand. I purr louder, I want to wrap my arms around her and hold her against my body.

"I should go, Transfiguration is next." Hermione says. I drop my hand from her cheek and nod my head. I open the door and walk out of the room to let her gather herself together.

I manage to eat my sandwiches as I walk to Transfiguration class in which I get to sit behind the trio of friends once they all arrive. Potter gives me scathing looks and Weasel ignores me completely. Granger gives me one look over her shoulder before class then a second look as I brush past her.

Arithmancy, I show up early and wait for Hermione to show. Once she shows up, I quickly run my hand over her arm more to reassure myself that she is next to me even though I can see her, hear her, and smell her somewhat though the potion has dampen my Veela senses. Hermione glances over at me when I brush my hand down along her arm. She opens her mouth like she wants to say something but then changes her mind. She gets her books out for the class and quill.

Finally, with school over with, my last class being Herbology, I saunter over to the Slytherin common room. Some of the students are playing wizard chess or exploding snap, others are in small groups working on homework. I manage to place one foot on the stairs to go to the boys dorms when I hear a voice behind me.

"So, I heard you snogged the hell out of Granger this morning." Daphne Greengrass says. I turn around to look at the tall, blonde girl with her arms folded across her chest. Millicent is standing behind her along with Tracey Davis. I don't see Pansy or Astoria Greengrass anywhere which is a very good thing. Daphne I can handle, but I do not want to deal with Pansy. Astoria is alright but having two Greengrass girls cornering me would not be a good thing.

"What's it to you Daphne? You jealous that it wasn't you?" I sneer at her. Daphne's pale face turns red, her nose flares.

"We were just wondering what possessed you to act that way this morning? She slip you a love potion or something?" Daphne says stiffly. Millicent places her meaty hands on her hips and stares at me with her beady eyes. Tracey, a slight girl with dark hair, frowns at me.

"Look Daphne, as much as I would loooove to talk to you and your little gang here, I have homework that won't be doing itself." I say sharply to Daphne. She tosses her blonde hair over her shoulder and scowls at me.

"Looks like your face got trampled on by Hagrid's stinking feet. I'm actually glad that Weasely punched you. You deserve it, running after filth like that." she spat at me. I growl low in my chest. She is insulting both myself and my mate! I think the best course of action is to charm her as much as it pains me to say it. I look right into her eyes. I hope I can manage this with a bruised up face. I concentrate on her and feel some power welling up.

"Daphne darling." I purr silkily at her. Her eyes widen in surprise. Millicent sways on her feet but Tracey does not seem to be affected. "Daphne, you beautiful little thing. You know what I was just thinking?" I purr at her again. I reach over to brush my fingers against her cheek. Daphne sighs at the touch, her blue eyes glazes over.

"What were you thinking Draco? Tell me, Draco." Daphne breathes at me. Both her hands fall from her chest and reaches out to me. I try not to recoil from her grasping hands. I allow her to wrap her hands into my robe, she sighs happily once her hands are on me. Millicent seems to be transfixed on me. Tracey is looking from Daphne to Millicent to me. I'll have to work on her after I get Daphne.

"I was just thinking about how lovely it would be if you put your head in one of the girl's toilets." I say as smooth as silk to her. Daphne smiles at me. "And, Millicent could help by flushing it a few times. Also, leave me alone for the rest of the school year. This would make me most pleased." I purr and brush my finger up under Daphne's chin. She sighs loudly. Millicent nods her head eagerly, yes, she wants to flush the toilet. I hope she does leave me alone for the rest of the school year but I at least know she is going to put her head in a toilet.

"Wait, what are…" Tracey stops mid sentence then she laughs softly. "You know what, nevermind. I want to see Daphne's pretty little head in the toilet and see Millicent flush it." she rubs her hands together evilly. I guess I do not have to charm her after all. I chuckle softly at Tracey's comment.

"Alright, now off you go Daphne like a good little girl." I purr again and gently unwrap her hands from my robe. She nods her head and turns on her heels. Millicent dutifully follows after her friend. Tracey smirks at me, her eyes twinkle with delight and she skips after Daphne and Millicent.

"This is the best day ever!" Tracey yells over her shoulder just before the trio walk out of the common room. I smirk and head up to the 7th year boy's dorms. I walk in and see a bed crammed up between Zabini's bed and Goyle. I go over and lay down on it. It's somewhat lumpy but it's only for a couple of days I suppose.

I do my homework and look over my revisions before dinner. Once dinner come around, I hop off my bed and head for the dining hall. I spot Granger, Scarhead and the two Weasels at their table. I nod briefly to Granger as I pass by. I feel her eyes following me. Weasel's face looks pretty bad, like it went through a meat mincing machine or something. His face turns red once his good eye falls to me. I glance at girl Weasel to make sure she doesn't have her wand out. She did threaten to hex me. I force myself to sit down at the Slytherin table and hurry to eat my food. I barely say two words to the people around me. I spy Daphne down the table from me, her hair is damp and she looks livid. I hope she has washed her hair with some shampoo before coming to dinner. Millicent seems to be trying to explain something to Daphne and giving her pleading looks but Daphne just scowls more. Tracey has a book up covering her face and I can see her shoulders shaking. I know she is sniggering behind the book.

As soon as I am finished eating, I head back to the Slytherin common room. I make sure to push a couple of scrawny first and second years down to the floor on my way to my destination. I have the whole boy's dorm to myself for a bit while everyone is away stuffing their faces with food.

Finally at 7:50pm, I head down to Slughorn's office and wait. Weasel has not shown up yet by the time I get to the professor's office. By 7:58, Weasel finally shows up and the door opens to Slughorn's classroom. His eye looks pretty swollen too, he can barely see out of it. Both Weasel and I glare at each other then the stout man glares at both of us. Weasel and I scuffle trying to get into the classroom first. I manage to elbow him in his sore rib. He grunts and holds his side as I walk in past him. I sit down near the front of the classroom. Weasel sits a couple of tables away from me.

"So, since you two have had detention earlier this year. The Headmistress gave me the books you two were working on so diligently." Slughorn says and places the Lockhart books on our tables. I groan loudly. Oh please great Merlin above. I hate Lockhart. I hear Weasel groan loudly too. "I can tell from your reactions how much you love your former professor's writing. You know the drill. Copy word for word. You have your books marked from where you stopped last time." Slughorn says with a smile and walks over to his desk to sit down. He pulls out some parchments to look over and grade. I flip open my book, seems Professor McGonagall wrote my name down on the inside cover of the book. I pull out parchment and a quill and get to work.

"Chapter 4: Singing Mermaids.

As we all know, those little Muggles think that mermaids are beautiful wondrous creatures who dwell in the ocean…."

My eyes glaze over after while and I'm not even reading what he wrote in his book of nonsense. Finally, after two hours of writing and a very sore, cramped hand, I return the book and hand over the parchments to Slughorn. I decide I am going to turn in for the night but first I have to take my potion so I don't go mad again with lust. I get to the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey forces me to eat some crackers, a large glass of pumpkin juice and a chocolate frog before I take my potion. I shake up the potion to make it turn light blue before drinking it then head to my bed.

I dream about Lockhart fighting off hinkypunks and vampires. Actually, it wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare.

XXXXXXXXXXX  
Happy New Year to all my wonderful readers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know there are grammar mistakes and such. I'll have to find a Beta once I am finished with this story. And this chapter doesn't have too much Hermione and Draco interaction. I have to say I like Tracey skipping and saying "This is the best day ever!" Anyway, next chapter, Draco gathers up his courage to ask Hermione to Hogsmead before Christmas break and letters are exchanged! Gotta keep this story moving forward! Read and Review! I have almost 10,000 reads on this story! I'm so happy!


	14. Chapter 14: Tomes and Scrolls

Chapter 14: Tomes and Scrolls

A letter waits for me on the edge of my pillow when I wake up the next morning. I know it's from my mother. I sit up on my bed in the boy's Slytherin dorm and pull the bed curtains around so I can have some privacy while I read. Crabbe snores very loudly and Zabini mumbles something about muffins in his sleep as I break the Malfoy wax seal on the back of the letter and open it up.

_Draco Lucius Malfoy! _

_First off, YOU WERE FIGHTING AGAIN? Draco! I taught you better than this. You fight one more time I'm going to send you a howler or personally show up at the school myself and box your ears! I think showing up at your school and boxing your ears will change your tune!_

_Second,your mate is HERMIONE GRANGER? Why didn't you tell me sooner! I would have never mentioned her coming over to our mansion with our past history of her there. I feel like a fool in asking. I am disappointed that you did not tell me sooner. I can not believe she is your mate. Every year you always whine and complain ( I did NOT whine and complain!) at how much you hate that muggle born. I find it most interesting that she is your mate. I do believe she is your equal in intelligence and stubbornness. Actually, I would say her intelligence is more since she surpasses you in school every year. (I love you too mother, you are so kind.) Also, she will not allow you to bully her around which you do tend to do. You two are similar and yet opposites, it's fascinating really. You are in Slytherin, she is in Gryffindor. She is muggleborn and you are a pureblood. You both are hard workers and dedicated when given a task. Both of you have a good heart. I think you two will compliment each other. You better not mess anything up, Draco!_

_She is going to Australia? How are you going to fare with your mate so far away over the holidays? Whenever I had to leave for a day or two your father would be most depressed because he was unable to see me. When I came back from a little trip he would not let me out of his sight for days. I think you will have to write many letters to her while she is away or maybe floo her. You will get very depressed and feel restless until you are able to see her and be around her again. _

_And finally, I know your father and I, mostly your father, have instilled the pureblood mentality in you but we were wrong. You will have to come to terms and accept what is. She is a muggleborn and she is your mate. She will be your mate for the rest of your life. You will have to use that Malfoy charm I know that is in you to woo her into caring for you even just a little bit. Do your best and I accept that she is your mate. I would still like to meet your mate sometime in the future since she will be having my grandchild. _

_Best of luck, _

_Narcissa _

I put the letter down in my lap and shudder at the thought of children. I look down at my mother's neat handwriting contemplating what she wrote. She accepts my mate which is good. I had not thought about how I will feel with Hermione being gone over the holidays whether or not she goes to Australia. I will not be around her every day like I am here at school. I will have to ask her to write to me over the holidays. I will have to be on my best behaviour though it is hard when Weasel comes trying to knock my block off. I do not want to get a howler or worse. I slip the letter under my bed and get dressed. I best get on my way to the hospital wing so I don't go mad with lust. I'll write back to my mother later.

Ugh, for three solid days I take that dumb potion morning and night. It has been hard sleeping in the Slytherin boy's dorms. I forgot how loudly Crabbe snores and Zabini talks in his sleep sometimes. Pansy came around to annoy me a couple of times, the whole lake and giant squid seem to be forgotten with her pawing at me. Daphne Greengrass and her girls scowl at me every time though sometimes I catch a slight smile on Tracey's face when they go by. So far, girl Weasel has not hexed me though I do keep a good look out for her. My face is healing up just fine. Madame Pomfrey insisted that I take a healing potion to speed up the healing of my bruises and cuts. Every morning I wake up feeling the intense desire to run to Hermione and not let her leave the bed. Zabini manages to coax me to the hospital wing every morning to take the potion. On the fourth day, I wake up feeling alright, not much of a desire to keep Hermione in the bed. I go to Madame Pomfrey's office without Zabini this time. I do tell him where I am going so he does not panic though he would never admit he would be in a panic.

I walk into her office to find Hermione standing there. I breathe in her scent and growl softly. She blushes hard and looks at me with weary eyes, not sure if I am going to pounce on her. Madame Pomfrey bustles out of her office holding a tray with the vial of potion and a plate of toast.

"OH there you are Mr. Malfoy. Seems you are back to normal. You haven't...well Miss. Granger is standing upright so I think it is safe to say you can go back to your own bed tonight. I had Miss. Granger come in this morning for a small test to see how you fair. Alright, you two may go." Madame Pomfrey waves us both off. Yes, I can sleep in my own bed again and have my own room! Also, I'll be close to my mate. I'm very pleased with this news. I then begin to wonder if she has told her darling Ron about her being my mate. I watch her for a moment while I think. Hermione sighs loudly and walks over to the door. I get to the door at the same time as her. We both reach for the door knob at the same time and our hands touch. Her hand is so warm and feels good. She jerks her hand back.

"Just go ahead and open the door." Hermione says to me. I turn the knob and open the door so we can leave.

"I'm glad things are back to normal. I hate taking that potion." I make a face at her as we go down the stairs. I place my hand on the small of her back. Touching her comforts me of course and I am happy she does not push my hand away. Once we reach the bottom I move my hand to her shoulder and gently turn her so she looks at me. My heart pounds in my chest, this is happening more often than I care for, it's annoying really. I usually have no problems asking or telling a witch what I want with no heart poundings. My hands sweat slightly.

"What do you want Draco?" Hermione asks me. I shiver in pleasure and I laugh softly at her using my name. She arches one of her dark brows at me and folds her arms across her chest. "You find me using your first name amusing or something? I can go back to saying Malfoy."

"No, don't say my last name, keep saying my first name. Just, when you say my first name...nevermind it's nothing." I say quickly and blush. I hope she doesn't notice too much. I take a deep breath and blurt out "Go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?" then I gasp suddenly at my own sudden outburst. Oh Salazar Slytherin, this is embarrassing. She looks taken aback by what I said to her.

"Oh, um...I have to think about it." Hermione says. She pulls away for me. I feel a bit hurt and rejected. I feel my whole face crumple from happy to disappointment. I feel dark inside and want to throw myself in the lake. She sees my sudden change of mood and brushes a hand gently over my arm which perks me up a bit. Her touch is comforting and I do not feel completely rejected. "Lets go eat. I'm starving" and right on cue, her stomach complains. She places a hand on her stomach looking very embarrassed. I smirk at her and walk into the dining hall with her. There are not many students, I part from her and go to my usual spot at the Slytherin table to eat.

For two weeks I wait for her to tell me if she wants to go to Hogsmeade. November rolls into December and there is only two Hogsmeade trips for the month and then Christmas holidays. Again, her scent changes, it's not strong at all so I know what is happening to her body. Anyway, I finally can not stand it when the last Hogsmeade trip is only a couple of days away. I have to get her to say she will come with me. She keeps avoiding me and she is always flanked by those two goons whom I hate with a passion and every time one of them touches her I growl and grow angry. Or, she is around a couple of girls before classes that just her and I have together like Arithmancy or Ancient Runes. In our shared common room, she is hardly ever there and then I have Quidditch practice too, something or someone is always keeping us apart. I need to get her alone and fast. I'm a Malfoy! I always get what I want! I can not tolerate not getting my desires fulfilled.

Finally, Fate is kind to me. I happen to be walking toward the library to look up a counter potion for a vanishing potion that we had to make in class recently. I see a stupid Gryffindor boy scurrying by with a pile of books in his arms. I am sorely tempted to knock over his tower of books.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for taking too many books from the library." I snap at the boy. The small boy cranes his head around his books and spots me. He jumps in surprise, a couple of books fall from his tower. I sneer at him and haughtily walk over to him. "Ten more for dropping priceless books and for being an idiot."

"Malfoy! Stop abusing your powers and help the poor student and no need to insult him." I hear ahead of me toward the library doors. I pull my head up and see Hermione standing there with her hands on her hips,her eyes look angry, her bushy hair is down and bushier than usual. It must be the humidity in the air? The boy looks from her to me and back to her. He doesn't seem to know what to do. Stupid boy. Hermione sighs loudly and rolls her eyes. She walks over to the boy and picks up the books that fell and hand them back to the goblin sized boy.

"Right, well best get on your way Greg." Hermione says and gently touches Greg on his arm. I growl softly, I don't like her touching other males even a little first year. This Greg bloke nods his head and mumbles his thanks before scampering off with his tower of books.

"I wasn't abusing my power. And why should I help him? He has two hands." I say grumpily and cross my arms over my chest. She frowns at me and walks past me. I find my feet turning and I follow along behind her. I watch her bushy hair bounce about with each step she takes and her robe billows out behind her. I smile happily to myself then remember I need to ask her to Hogsmeade.

"Hermione!" I shout rather loudly, even in my ears it's loud. She stops walking and I almost run into the back of her. I manage to stop myself and take a step back. "You never gave me an answer about going to Hogsmeade with me. We have only one Hogsmeade trip before the Christmas holiday. So, what is your answer?" I ask her in a softer tone. I keep an impassive face, I do not want to seem to eager.

"OH blast, I had forgotten you had asked me weeks ago. I've been so busy with studies." Hermione says and fidgets with front of her robe for a moment. She closes her eyes then rubs at her temples and mumbles. "I could do with a cup of tea right now." I am not sure how to react to this. All I want is for her to say yes and I'm growing impatient.

" So, are you going to go with me or not?" I ask with a bit of force in my voice. She snaps her eyes open and glares at me. Her hands fall away from her temples, she scowls.

"Well, I was going to say yes but with that tone of voice I think I'll just pass." Hermione says sharply then pushes her bushy hair over her shoulder with a snort. She turns on her heels and walks down the hallway. Great, she rejects me which is depressing and annoying. How dare she reject me. I then panic as she walks away. No, no, no! I hurry after her and grab at her small wrist.

"No!" I shout then I gather myself back together and collect my thoughts. Of course snapping at her isn't going to make her say yes to me. Hermione looks up at me expectantly. "I'll try this again. Hermione, please go on the last Hogsmeade trip with me? I would like to spend some time with you" I say and try to keep from blushing. I hate that I feel butterflies in my stomach.

"I suppose I'll say yes against my better judgement. I'll meet you at Honeydukes at noon sharp." Hermione says firmly. I let go of her wrist with a triumphant smile. I purr softly and lean my head down brushing my nose up against her neck to breathe in her scent. I sigh contently. She blushes hard and pulls herself away from me. I frown at this, I hate when she pulls away or walks away from me. She reaches over brushing her hand over my hand which I instantly feel better. Skin on skin contact for Veelas is very important I found.

"I need to go. I promised Harry and Ron I would look over their revisions." Hermione tells me. I grip her hand in my larger one. The warm of her skin radiates in my body.

"Call me by my first name first. You know it makes me happy." I say as smooth as silk to her. I give her a charming smile and ruffle a hand through my silvery hair. Her eyes widen slightly and she blushes more as she watches me. "Like what you see Hermione?" I growl softly at her and can't help but smile more. She then rolls her chocolate brown eyes at me.

"A pasty ghost? Nope, not at all Draco." Hermione says to me with a soft smile. I let go of her hand and she gives me a small salute before walking off. "See you around for Head duty tonight." She said my name like I had asked. I feel...dare I say it...warm and fuzzy inside. Ugh, I'm such a sap and need to be punched. Where is that Weasel when you need him, he would do the job. I turn and go into the library to work on that counter potion.

Rounds that night was pleasant. I mostly let her waffle on about N.E.W.T.'s and her friends. I don't care two bits about her friends but she obviously cares for them. It is interesting to hear how she cares for them and not use them for her own personal benefit much like how I use my own "friends". After rounds, we walk back to the dorm together. I let her go in first like a gentleman then we go work on a Charms essay together. We sit side by side on the floor in front of the fireplace to keep warm. I sit with my legs tucked under myself and my book in my lap. She sits in the same fashion. She has her little hair clip from her parents in her hair. I watch her closely as she works, the way she bites on her bottom lip, her dark brows furrow together and sometimes she bites at the end of her quill while thinking. When she looks up at me, I quickly avert my gaze and look down at my parchment and book.

"Have you told your friends yet about our situation?" I say, I keep my eyes on my parchment as I scribble neatly at my essay. I hear her suck in air. I take that as a no. "Blaise Zabini knows. He's my best mate and he's alright with this. He found out when I was in the hospital wing for days." I say firmly and place my quill down on the floor beside me. Her head is turned away from me. I'm not sure why she has her head turned but I don't like it. I reach over and my fingers pull at her chin to turn her head. "Look at me. I don't like when you don't look at me." Her head slowly turns and I see she looks guilty. She chews on her bottom lip nervously.

"I haven't said anything yet. I'm...almost afraid to given our history together." Hermione says. She moves her hand to cover up the "mudblood" scar. I nod my head once. I'm angry she hasn't said anything to her friends. My own mother knows and yet my mate won't tell Scarhead or Weasel. I'm trying to understand. Yes, our history is very rocky. I've tormented this girl since our first year together. I eased up on her some in our fifth year when calling her "mudblood" no longer got the reaction I craved. I try to stay calm and my face impassive.

"I see. Well, I have written to my mother as well. She says she accepts that you are my mate. Also, she would like to meet you soon. I told her you are going to Australia to find your parents so it may be awhile and I am not sure how you feel about meeting my mother." I say flatly to her. She looks very surprised by what I just told her, her mouth is open in the shape of an "o". I pick up my quill and go back to writing. I feel her eyes on me, just watching which is fine with me. I rather she watch me than not look at me at all.

"Draco, I...I feel ashamed I have not said anything. I am both afraid and ashamed" Hermione says with lament. I keep looking at my parchment but I move my hand out to my side and place it on her knee. I can feel the heat of her skin through the fabric of her trousers. "And...I don't know if I can meet your mother. That's a very big step. Logically, I shouldn't be your mate. I'm the polar opposite of you. I'm not a pureblood, I'm in Gryffindor, I'm nice, helpful and don't abuse my power as Head girl. You hate my friends and I hate yours. Also, I'm not by any means wealthy. You look like...you and I'm just me I've been trying to figure out how your Veela self picked me, it just doesn't make sense." Hermione says and gives me a thoughtful look. I think about what she just told me and I place my quill down once more on the floor. I clasp my hands, my fingers interlacing. I also think about what my mother wrote in her letter and maybe some of the things she said were correct. I would never tell her though, she would get a fat head if I told her.

"Maybe all that you have said is why you are my equal. You apparently compliment my personality. One more thing, life isn't logical." I say to her gently. I fold up my parchment and tuck it into my book. I smile at her and lean in close kissing her cheek. Touching my lips to her cheek makes my body grow hot but I ignore it. "I'm going to go to bed." I gather up all my belongings and head for my bedroom.

"I'm sorry." Hermione blurts out. I stop at my door. I look over my shoulder, she is on her knees on the floor looking over at me. She looks very upset. I hate that she looks so upset. "I'm sorry I haven't said anything. You angry with me?"

"Hermione, I'm not angry or upset with you and no reason to say sorry to me. In fact, I'm..." I take a deep breath so I can finish telling her what I feel before I panic and decide not to. Sharing how I feel is hard. "I'm grateful for what you have told me and I know what you are thinking. Talking to one another is a good thing." I nod my head once. "Goodnight little mate." I say laughingly to lighten the mood. She takes comfort in what I said and seems relieved.

"Goodnight Draco." she says softly with a smile. I turn back to my room and close the door behind me with a goofy grin. I really need to learn how to control myself when she says my name. I plop down onto my bed thinking.

Later, I hear her moving toward the bathroom humming to herself. I think she is showering or maybe she is in the bath and I hear her singing off key. She must have dropped something while in the shower or bath because she says "Oh blast that soap." and makes me chuckle. Sometimes, it's odd that I can hear her from far away. It's both a blessing and a curse. I try to keep my mind from straying to how she looks without clothes on. I already know she has pretty skin and a shapely little body but to see her in her full glory is a whole different thing. I growl and roll over onto my side looking over at my bedroom door fighting with myself. Do I go out there and just happen to see her come out of the bathroom in a towel or should I stay here? I sit up on the bed and swing my legs over the side of the bed. I heave myself off the bed and pad over to the door and slowly open it. I peer over at the bathroom door and see that is wide open with steam coming out. Curses and Merlin pants! I seem to have just missed her in a towel! I grumble and close the door. I plop back down onto the bed with a scowl.

For the next couple of days, I feel nervous with the outing to Hogsmeade. Feeling nervous about a date is uncommon for me. I want the day to be perfect and I want to be perfect too. I'll have to be on my best behaviour too. The night before the Hogsmeade trip, I walk past one of the empty classrooms and hear her speaking. She sounds distressed. I stop by the closed door and press my ear against it even though I don't really need to to hear her. I can hear her perfectly fine but for Weasel I am not designed to hear him, he's not my mate! That thought makes me ill...him my mate...ew.

"Ron, I explained it to you already. Malfoy is a Veela. For whatever reason, I'm his mate. I had to tell you because well...I'm his mate!" she says with exasperation.

"This is just ludicrous Hermione! He's Malfoy! What do you have to say about this Harry?" Weasel says loudly, almost shouting. I guess Harry is in the room too. Makes me wonder exactly how many people are in that room with her.

"Ron, calm down. Hermione, I'm just concerned because he's Malfoy. I know the war is over now and he actually lied to save us back at his mansion. His mother lied to Voldemort even. Anyway, he's been horrible to us for years. It's just hard to imagine him caring for anyone but himself really." Scarhead says. I growl softly and shake my head. He does have a point, I care about myself a great deal but now I care for my mate too.

"Well, he is gorgeous. Oh, maybe I shouldn't hex him then if he's your mate...blast it." said girl Weasel. I smile to myself. I guess no longer have to worry about being hexed.

"Look, it's much like Fleur and your brother Bill. She's Veela and her mate is Bill. She loves him and will always remain loyal to him which we have seen. She will never leave her mate. Dra...er...Malfoy is the same. I'm not saying he loves me I'm just saying that if I so chose to be his mate then he will be loyal and mine forever." Hermione says. I purr softly at what she says. I hope she decides and I will be loyal and hers forever.

"And not to mention rich! Think about all the wealth you will have." spouts girl Weasel.

"Ginny! Well, I guess it doesn't hurt but that's beside the point. Just try to understand for me. This is difficult for me as well. I mean, this is the boy whom I've hated since our first year and then suddenly I'm his mate? It's a challenge, I'll admit and I need you all to be on your best behavior. No fighting with him." Granger says bossily at the end. I chuckle. I decide I best get a move on before the door swings open. I don't want to be caught listening in on their conversation. I run my hand through my hair ruffling it up before I continue on my way. I can still hear Hermione.

"No, I haven't decided what I will wear tomorrow. I suppose I will just go in my usual attire?...Ginny, no!...Harry, control your girlfriend! AHHHH!" I laugh and turn the corner. It's getting harder to hear my mate but I know she is safe. I am pleased that she has finally told her friends.

I go to the head common room and over to the bathroom to shower. I get ready for bed. I hear Hermione walk in some time later singing some song I do not know softly under her breath. It must be a Muggle song. It goes something along the lines of "A dream is wish your heart makes, when you're fast asleep. In dreams you will lose your heartache. Whatever you wish for, you keep..." A Muggle song! I suddenly sit up in my bed. A realisation hits me! Am I going to have to learn Muggle ways? Am I going to have to learn these Muggle songs and Muggle sayings? I bet she is going to make me take a course in Muggle studies or something. Why does my mate have to be Muggle-born! I fall back onto my bed dramatically and pull a pillow over my head. I suppose I'll just have to live with it. I have to live it it actually. Maybe, just maybe it won't be so horrible.

The next day, my body feels jittery. I shake out my hands and stretch out my long arms and legs. I go to my long mirror in my bedroom and stare at myself in just my boxer shorts. I smile sexily at myself. I look amazing. Being a Veela does have it's perks. I pull on the band of my boxer shorts and peer inside. Yes, everything looks perfect. I let go of my boxer shorts with a little snap and grab some Wizarding sculpting gel. I rub some into my hands and slick my silvery hair back.

"Right, old chap, just be your usual charming self and she may let you mark her." I say to my reflection in the mirror. "I still have a chance with her." I lean in close to stare into my silvery eyes for a moment before pulling away from the mirror. I find a dark gray button up, I pull it on over my shoulders and button it up. I fix the collar. I find some black slacks and slip them on along with my black leather belt with a silvery snake for a buckle. I find my Malfoy family ring and slip it on my finger. I pull on a black coat with fur around the collar along with my fur hat and black leather gloves. I slip my feet into my black leather boots then head out. I look over at the clock to see what time it is.

I decided to sleep in and let the other younger students go ahead of me with the prefects. I am after all Head Boy and can come and go as I please on Hogsmeade trips. I walk out of the castle shoving my hands into my coat pockets. I kick up some of the snow as I walk and think about what to do with Granger today. I hope she is in a good mood. I heard her wake up this morning and move around and then I fell back asleep. I need my rest to stay handsome.

She said Honeydukes at noon and so I come up upon the little store and stand outside. I peer inside of the store to see if she happens to be in there but I do not see her. The little store is filled with students getting their fill of candy and last minute Christmas shopping. I take in a deep breath then blow it out in white puffs from the cold air. My nose feels like it is about to drop off.

"Malfoy...er...I mean Draco." I hear finally and I snap my head around to see Granger trudging up along the lane. She has a Gryffindor woolen cap on her head, her bushy hair seems to be tame and slick back into a ponytail. She has on a black wool coat with her scarf around her neck, a pair of black boots and blue trousers on. Her cheeks are flush and her nose is red from the cold. Her eyes are wide and seem to sparkle. She looks so beautiful. I step over to her and wrap my arms around her suddenly to pull her against the front of my body. She feels so warm against me, I want to drink in that warmth. Her face is against my chest and she mumbles something unintelligible. She manages to move her head to look up at me. I smile down at her.

"Why did you suddenly hug me like that?" she ask me. I loosen my arms from around her.

"Sorry, I was overcome by how you looked with your eyes sparkling and your cheeks red from the cold." I say softly to her. She looks away from me a bit embarrassed. I let her go awkwardly.

"Um, so where should we go?" Hermione steps away from me and tugs at the bottom hem of her coat. She looks around at all the different shops. She looks anywhere but at me. I frown and turn her head so she has to look up at me.

"Much better. You should look at me more often." I tell her firmly. She bites on her bottom lip nervously, her chocolate brown eyes stare up into mine. "And I will go wherever you feel like? Want to go to Scrivenshaft Quill shop? Maybe Tomes and Scrolls? Maybe get hot butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks?" I suggest. I honestly do not care where we go just so long I am around her and spend some time with her.

"How about we get something hot to drink then go to the Tomes and Scrolls." Hermione says as she nods her head toward the Three Broomsticks. I'm glad she did not say she wants to go to that awful tea shop. I reach down taking her small gloved hand into mine and head up the lane to the pub. She walks along behind me. I feel her eyes on my back. Once at the pub, I let go of her hand to open the door and walk inside. I keep the door open for her until she is inside. There are heaps of students roaming around, talking and holding steaming tankards of butterbeer. I spot a booth near the back and point. It's hard to talk over the noise. She walks over to the booth and I sit down at the other side. It's a bit more private and not as noisy. Madame Rosmerta swings over to get our order.

"You were with Potter and Weasley today?" I ask her after we order our butterbeer. Granger pulls off her gloves and rubs her hands together.

"Yes, we went to Zonko's of course. Then over to Spintwitches." She rolls her eyes. Spintwitches is a Quidditch sporting store, of course she would be bored there.

"I see, and have you told them about all of this?" I coolly ask her. My eyes stare into hers, I have to be careful not to charm speak my own mate, though I wonder if I can charm speak her into giving me a big snog. Hermione nods her head and claps her hands around the hot tankard of butterbeer when it arrives. She shivers then makes a loud sigh from the warmth.

"I did not realise how cold I am. Yes, I did tell them. Ron, of course, was very angry. It took awhile for him to calm down enough for me to further explain. Harry seem unsure and Ginny said she is fine. In the end, my friends said they understand." she smiles weakly at me then takes a sip. I too take a sip of my butterbeer. Something nags at me in the back of my mind. Her trip to Australia and not being able to see her. It will be hard for me to admit how much I will hate not seeing her every day like how I am able to at school. I watch her for a moment taking in how she looks, trying to take in every detail, every freckle, every fleck in her eyes.

"So, I wanted to ask you while you are on Christmas break, I know you will be terribly busy with finding your parents and bringing them back but please write to me. This is hard for me to say this but…" I lean back in the booth and shake my head. "I am going to have a hard time not being able to see you. I will...miss seeing you every day like how I am use to while we are at school. A Veela not being able to see their mate depresses them and makes them moody." She laughs at what I said. I raise a silvery brow at her. Why is she laughing at me?

"Sorry, just you are already moody so I'm not sure there will be much of a difference." Hermione smirks at me. I roll my eyes at her and reach over taking her hand to just hold. I feel better with touching her skin. I am relieved she does not pull her hand away from me.

"Just write to me please. Maybe we can set up a schedule to floo each other or something." I ask hopeful. She chews on her bottom lip thinking about what I said. She nods her head slowly.

"I'll just have to see what I can do." Hermione says. "I honestly do not know what all I will be facing when I get to Australia. I'm actually very nervous about it." Hermione frowns some as she looks down at her butterbeer.

"You'll be fine. You are the brightest witch of our age. I come in second after you of course." I purr softly at her with a sexy smile. She seems caught off guard and stares at me. She then comes to and blushes hard, she looks away from me. She fidgets nervously with her tankard before taking a sip. She puts her tankard down after a long drink, she has a foam mustache on her upper lip. I smirk at her and point toward her mouth.

"You have a butterbeer mustache, just there." I say to her. She gasps softly and moves her sleeve over her mouth getting most of the foam. She has foam on her upper right part of her lip. I look around to see if anyone is watching before I lean over the table, she leans back in her seat trying to get smaller.

"What are doing Draco?" She says squeakily at me. I can't help but laugh at her high, squeaky voice. It thrills me that she gets so nervous and flustered around me. She is too far down in her seat and I can not reach. With a growl, I get up and move into her booth and lean over her.

"I'm trying to get the last bit of that foam but you keep moving you silly witch!" I tell her and grab at her wrists so she doesn't hit me. I lean down and press my lips against the upper right part of her lip. I very quickly lick off the foam before pulling away with a flirty smile. The foam and her skin tastes good. She blushes furiously and whacks at me with both hands when I let them go.

"Draco Malfoy! Go back over there." Hermione squeaks as she keeps whacking me. I laugh at her as I get up from her booth and move back over to mine.

"I seem to have made you blush. I haven't seen someone blush this hard in a long time. It's quite charming." I smirk at her and lean back in my booth smugly. She scowls at me and rubs her the back of her hand over her mouth. "Don't worry, you don't have any more butterbeer on your face. I got the last bit of it off. It was tasty" I purr at her and give her a wink. She blushes more, the tips of her ears are even red. My heart flutters about knowing how much I'm flustering my mate.

"Malfoy! I should kick you, honestly I should." Hermione scowls at me and pushes her mostly empty tankard away from her. I laugh lightly at her.

"Back to using my last name after I so nicely helped you get that foam off your face?" I tease at her. I pick up my butterbeer and take a long sip before using the back of my hand to get the foam off my upper lip. She watches me for a moment, I smile smugly at her once more.

"Oh shutup Malfoy. I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of saying your first name now since I know how much you love for me to say it." she tells me with a smug smile of her own. She folds her arms across her chest. I raise an eyebrow at her with a cocky grin. "Anyway, lets go to Tomes and Scrolls. I want to see what new books they have in."

I lay some coins down on the table for the our tab and head out of the Three Broomsticks to go to Tomes and Scrolls that have been around in Hogsmeade since 1768. We pass by some sixth and seventh year students who gawk at us. I snap at them and take off points for their silly behaviour.

We walk into the store and Grangers eyes become as big as tea saucers. I laugh at her expression, one of happiness and excitement. She walks by shelves with her bare fingers brushing over the spines of books. I follow her for a moment then I wander off to go look at Quidditch books. I find one and go to sit on one of the plush leather couches to read while she spends her time staring at books. An hour later and halfway through the book she finds me with five large books in her arms. She sits down beside me on the couch and drops the books onto the couch beside her. She rubs at her sore arms.

"What are you reading?" she asks me and tilts her head down to read the spine of my book. "Oh, Quidditch, of course." she says flatly then she grabs one of her heavy books and places it on her lap. "I need to figure out which of these I want to buy." I look over the books. One book is on the life of a Veela mate, the second book is about Herbology and exotic plants found under water, the third book is on Muggle herbs remedies, the fourth book is a common everyday potions from cleaning to healing minor cuts. Lastly, the book in her lap is on Maggley Madden the Count and his ancient texts.

"I think you should buy them all Hermione." I say and wave to all the books. "It will take you forever to figure out which one you want to take with you." I complain as I eye all of the books she has. Some of them are very thick and will cost a pretty galleon or two. Hermione frowns as she looks down at the books and furrows her eyebrows.

"I can't buy them all Draco. I don't have enough money unlike you who can just throw bags of money around when he pleases." Hermione says and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Merlin Hermione! I'll just buy them all." I say and get up from the plush leather couch. I grab one of the books from her and she suddenly grabs the book. We tug on the book in a kind of war. I glare at her and she glares back. Finally, she lets go of the book since I am stronger than her.

"No, you can't buy all the books for me, Draco. I won't allow it." Hermione says firmly and gathers up the books before I can try and snatch another one. I tuck the one book I won over under my arm and reach over to try and get another one. She quickly places the books on her lap and bends at the waist so her upper body covers the books to prevent me from reaching.

"Hermione. Just let me pay for the damn books." I say to her. I bend down on one knee to look up at her. I place a hand on the back of her head giving her my most charming smile. She closes her eyes and turns her head the other way to not look at me. Blast, I guess my beautiful smile won't work either.

"No! And stop trying to charm me or whatever it is you Veelas do. Just let me decide which two books I want and I will put the others back." She says as she still leans over the books to protect them from me. I stand back up with a frown. This is going to take forever with her trying to decide. This is like a little tyke in a sweet shoppe and telling the poor child only pick two.

"Fine, pick two and I'll pay for two. That way you get at least four of the desired books you want." I try to reason with her so we can get out of this book shoppe faster. She shakes her bushy head at me. "Alright, how about this. May I buy you one book?" I see her contemplate on this for a moment. I hope she says yes. I'm going to buy all those books anyway but I just want her to think she is winning. I snicker internally at my plan.

"Yes, fine. You may buy me one book. ONE book, Draco." Hermione says and nods to the book that is already under my arm. I smirk at her. She looks me over from head to toe with a sceptical look and her lips are pursed. I resist the urge to kiss those pursed lips. I hold my ground.

"I promise, one book Hermione." I tell her. She nods her head at me. I then walk over to the counter as she decides on the other two books she wants. I lean one hip against the side of the shop counter and speak to the old man behind it. I tell him I want to buy this book and the other books that the girl puts back. He says he knows which books she pulled out so whichever ones she doesn't bring over to him he will send to Hogwarts. I nod my head content with his answer and reach into my pocket for my money. I pull out a large handful of galleons and place them on the counter. He thanks me for my purchases and I walk back over to see how Hermione is faring. I see she has two books set aside and two left on her lap.

"Alright, I have decided on these two here." Hermione points to the books on the table. "I'll go put these two back. I'll be right back." she says and gets up from the couch. She disappears behind some shelves. I look down to see which books she kept out. The Maggley Madden and the Herbology book on exotic plant life. I currently hold the book on every day potions under my arm. She comes back empty handed and picks up the two books from the table and goes to pay for them. I tell her I will wait outside. I stand outside looking bored. I lean my back against the cold wall. Some 5th and 6th year girls giggle as they walk by me. I smirk at them which causes them to blush and giggle more. Some male students walk by and do not bother giving me a second glance which is fine with me.

Finally, Hermione shows up bookless. She apparently told the owner to have the books sent to Hogwarts which is perfect for me. I can't wait to see her face when she sees all of those books waiting for her neatly wrapped up in brown paper and tied with twine for her to snip and open.

"Alright Hermione, we went and conquered getting butterbeer then we went to the tomes shoppe. Is there any place else you would like to go before going back to Hogwarts?" I ask her. I push away from the cold wall and shove my hands into my deep pockets. She shivers in her coat. I step closer to her not sure if I should wrap my arms around her to warm her up or just leave her be.

"How about we go to Scrivenshaft's. I could use a couple of new quills." Hermione suggests and turns toward the direction of the little shop. I pull a hand out of my pocket and reach toward Hermione to take her smaller hand in mine. I gently tuck both hers and my hand into my pocket. I continue to hold her hand in my pocket. She looks up at me unsure of what I am doing. She looks like she wants to pull her hand away but then decides to just leave it. I don't want her to reject me anyway. We open the door to the shop a couple of minutes later. The little bell tinkles when the door opens. I glance around at all the types of quills, ink, ink wells and parchment paper. I see some ink that is so bright it almost hurts to look at them. There are self-inking quills, quills that sharpen themselves when they get dull, some quills that require a fancy tip to write. I spot a bucket full of quills that will shout insults to whomever the owner of the quill is if words are misspelled. I let go of Hermione's hand to let her walk around. I regret letting her hand go. I want to keep holding it but I know I have to let go. She roams around the shop, her fingers delicately ruffling some of the feathered quills as she walks by. She stops by a basket of white basic quills and pulls two out. She gives me a smile.

"I am going to get these two." She says to me and walks over to the counter. She will be needing new quills by the end of the week with the ones she decided to get. I walk over to the eagle quills pulling out three and one of the quills that require a tip. I pick out a silvery tip with scroll work along the sides and take my treasures to the counter as well. I smirk at Hermione.

"I need some quills too." I say to her. Hermione looks over my treasures with scrutinizing eyes.

"Of course you want the quill with the tip." she says flatly. I grin at her and take one of the quills from my pile. I gently brush the quill against her ear. She swats at the quill.

"Nothing wrong with wanting the best, my dear mate." I purr at her. She shivers from the purring. The owner tells her how much. She holds a shaky hand out as she counts out coins. I brush the quill down along her neck, I purr louder and step closer to her. She loses count and has to do it again.

"Draco, stop it. Go stand over there while I try to make this purchase." Hermione scolds firmly. I laugh taking a couple of steps away from her. She finishes counting her coins and gives a weak smile to the owner. The owner judges us with his beady eyes, I can tell. His eyes go from Hermione to me with an eyebrow raised. The owner wraps up the quills in some brown parcel paper then hands her her purchases. I finally step over and place my quills down on the countertop. After I pay for my quills ,which they will all go to Hermione when we get back to Hogwarts, we go outside back into the bitter cold.

"I think it's time to head back. It's getting late and the wind seems to be picking up." Hermione shivers again inside of her coat. She pulls her scarf closer around her neck. I agree with her and take her hand once more and place it inside of my pocket like I did previously. We walk side by side to Hogwarts. We debate over what we translated for Ancient Runes during the week until we finally see the castle looming ahead of us.

We walk into the castle and she pulls her hand out of my grasp and out of my pocket. She blushes hard from the odd looks students are giving us.

"I'm going to go ahead and go up to my room and warm up." Hermione says very quickly before dashing off leaving me alone. I wonder why she is suddenly ashamed of being with me. I frown sharply and no longer in a good mood at her sudden change in attitude. In fact, I want to hurt people with how angry and rejected I feel. I shove students as I walk to our common room which makes me feel slightly better. I kick open the door to our common room when it opens too slowly for me and stomp inside. Once inside, Hermione pops out of her bedroom holding a large piece of parcel paper in one hand. Her bushy hair is released from the confines of gel and hair bands. I think I prefer the wild mane look.

"Draco! I told you not to buy me all those books!" Hermione says sharply. She stomps over to me with her chest heaving angrily. She drops the parcel paper to the floor by her feet. She glares at me for a moment then she wraps her arms around me pulling my lean body against hers. Her eyes soften from angry to gentle. I am too stunned to say something. She went from seeming to be ashamed to huggy and she said I, Draco Malfoy, was moody? I can not help but wrap an arm around her to push her against me more though. I feel like I need to protect my mate and keep her close.

"I want to say thank you. That was unexpected and very kind of you." she says and lays her head against the middle of my chest. Her ear is by my heart, I'm sure she can hear it beating like mad from her sudden show of affection. I rest my chin on the top of her head purring loudly but that one thing is nagging me.

"Hermione, why did you suddenly walk away from me earlier when we walked into the castle? Are you ashamed of me?" I ask her and stop my purring. She shakes her head and whispers ever so softly.

"No, I am not ashamed. I'm sorry you thought that." Hermione slips her arms inside of my coat. I grin from her actions and pull my coat open more then wrap it around her with me still inside of it. "I became very shy suddenly at the realisation that I liked you holding my hand, it became every real for me when we walked into the castle. Again, I'm sorry I made you feel like that." Hermione looks up at me, her eyes so gentle and sweet, I am unable to resist. I lean down kissing her soft lips. Her breath catches which drives me to kiss her harder. My gloved hand pushes into her hair. She breaks the kiss with a slight smile.

"Stop driving me mad, Draco Malfoy." Hermione says huskily at me. I raise a silvery brow at her with a smirk. I drive her mad? I am a bit proud that I make her a bit mad. I start to wonder how it is that I get her into that state.

"You drive me mad, Hermione Granger. You honestly have no idea." I whisper to her. She leans up on her toes to kiss me. I purr softly during the kiss. She very slowly unwraps her arms from around me, her cheeks are tinged pink, her chocolate eyes are sparkling.

"I should...I should get back to my room" Hermione says. She turns on her heels, her eyes are still on me and she bumps into the doorframe with a soft thump from not looking where she is going. "Ouch!" she yelps quietly and rubs at her sore forehead. She blushes harder as I chuckle at her.

"Can't keep your eyes off me, Granger? Am I really that delicious looking?" I purr at her and give her a wink. She wrinkles her nose but has a slight smile in the corners of her lips.

"Ha! You wish Mafloy! You are like a pasty, pale ghost." Hermione shoots back at me. I laugh loudly and her smile grows bigger. She gives me a wave before going into her bedroom and closing the door. I smirk to myself and walk out of our common room to go find Zabini.

Three days after our Hogsmeade trip it is time for Christmas holiday to start. I can not stop thinking about my time with Hermione. Sometimes I toss and turn at night thinking about it and how I want to do it again. I actually want to go out with her again! Anyway, students gather together on the platform waiting to get on the train to go home. I stand next to Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle. Crabbe and Goyle are knocking students away as they walk by our small group. I can smell Hermione even through the train's oil and grease but I can not hear her yet. I take in a deep breath and smile.

"Alright, it's very creepy to see your eyes change from gray to black so quickly. You remind me of a shark who smells blood in the water." Zabini shivers beside me. I scowl over at him and he makes a dramatic show of jumping away from me. "AH, creepy eyes!" I growl at him and he growls right back. I smirk, he is pretty brave to growl at me like that.

"It's not you I'm after anyway Zabini. I know you are heartbroken about it but I think you'll get over it mate. Everyone wants a part of me." I say haughtily at him. Zabini rolls his eyes at my arrogance. Yes, I know I'm being a prat and I love it. Finally, I hear Granger and I swing around to see her coming up the long lane with her trunk trailing behind her. She has Scarhead and Weasel flanking her on either side.

"I promise to write when I can Harry. I know you will at least write to me unlike some ginger haired friend I know... Oh Ron, I am teasing but please write too. I'll let you all know how it goes with my parents." Granger says to her friends. I can see Scarhead and Weasel's mouths move but I can only hear Granger. "I'll miss you both so much... I don't know, I know that Dra..er..Malfoy wants to write to me too. Stop looking at me like that Ron!...I do wonder how he will fair with me not being around him every day like he is use to. Stop looking at me like that Ron! Harry, control your friend!"

"You know, you ought to talk to her one more time before we get to Kings Cross." I hear behind me, Zabini places a hand on my shoulder and shoves me toward the trio. I frown as I shove my hands into my coat pockets. I have leather gloves on to keep my hands warm and I have my Slytherin scarf around my neck. The wind blows at my silver hair. I hear girls sigh softly as I walk by but I'm looking at Granger. Potter nods his head toward me.

"Right, I think I'll leave you to it then, Hermione. Ron and I will go find a compartment. See you soon." Scarhead says. At least he is on the ball. Weasel looks bewildered and opens his mouth to say something until Scarhead grabs his freckly hand and drags him to the train. Weasel throws Hermione a look then stumbles onto the train. He is so dimwitted at times and makes me wonder why Granger is even friends with the bloke.

Hermione brushes strands of her bushy hair behind her ear and moves her hands behind her back, she stands straight. Her chocolate eyes stare into mine. I have no idea what comes over me, maybe it's the fact that I will not see her for weeks but I grab at her and hold her against me. I need to feel her body. I push my nose into her hair and breathe her in. She mumbles something but her face is in my chest. I suppose I should allow my mate to breathe so I let her go. She gasps softly for air, her hair is even more wild now with static from the cold, sharp air. I take in how her chocolate eyes sparkle and the freckles over her cheeks and nose. Her skin looks so soft and pretty. I pull a glove off to touch her warm cheek. She feels amazing.

"Malfoy! What was that for?" Hermione stammers, her hands grip at my upper arms.

"Stop talking. I'm trying to remember how you look before I am unable to see you for weeks!" I tell her firmly. She opens her mouth to say something then she snaps it close. She blushes hard, her eyes move away from mine. "Please look at me, only look at me." I plead. Her eyes move back to mine. I smile down at her, my fingers brushes over her cheek again then move down to her shapely lips. I feel a smile creep across my own lips.

"I want to kiss you." I surprise myself in saying this with students around me. Hermione gasps once again softly and blushes furiously. I glance down at her lips, she bites on her bottom lip nervously.

"Draco, I um…" Hermione stammers and I do not give her time to think and I don't give myself time to think either. We are in public in front of most of the school, my actions will affect us for the rest of the school year. I press my lips against her soft ones with a loud sigh. My whole body leans against the front of hers as I pull her closer to me. She grips at my coat with her small hands. I hear gasps from students around us and loud talking but I'm focused on my mate whom I will not see in weeks. I lean into her more, my hands move to the middle of her back to hold her up for support as I kiss her more urgently. Her lips move against mine, she moans very softly during the kiss. The train whistles shrilly which drives us apart. Hermione moves a hand over her lips that are redder from kissing. I see her eyes are a darker chocolate brown.

"We should get on the train." Hermione says breathily. I glance around to see that the platform is mostly empty of students. I look over at the train to see faces pressed against windows staring at us with wide eyes. I nod my head.

"Write to me, please right to me to let me know how you are." I grab at Hermione's shoulders gently. I have no idea what expression I am giving her but she gets more emotional when she looks up at me. "Hermione, promise you will write. And promise we can floo each other. I will have to see you." I tell her. Hermione sniffles loudly and wipes away at her teary eyes.

"I will Draco. I'll write to you. I'll let you know how I am doing." Hermione says with assurance. I nod my head and let her go. I place a hand on her back leading her toward the train.

"Good. You'll miss seeing me and my pasty arse and you'll pine away for me while you are away! I'm sure of it." I say to her with a smirk. Hermione laughs loudly and wipes at the last of the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm a right mess now thanks you to Draco." Hermione says. I help her up onto the train and get on the train beside her. I look over to make sure her trunk is not sitting alone. Looks like a porter got it onto the train for us. We stop at her compartment where Scarhead and Weasel sit. She smiles at me one last time before stepping into the compartment. Scarhead and Weasel both seem to be mute. Weasel however looks like a teapot about to boil over. I throw him a dirty look before waving at Hermione. I shove my hands into my pockets to find Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle.

They are near the end of the train and I get inside. Zabini has a smug look on his face. Crabbe and Goyle are trying to catch a chocolate frog that manage to hop away.

"You look too proud of yourself Blaise. Maybe I ought to do something about it like punch your face." I tell him. Zabini smirks more. I sit down across from him and prop my feet up. I can still feel Hermione's lips on mine and her small body against mine.

"Oh the gossip. You made quite a show out there my friend. You should have seen Pansy. I had to tackle her to the ground. I had Goyle sit on her while I got control of Greengrass." Zabini says. "You broke heaps of hearts with that spectacle."

"I honestly do not care. I needed to say goodbye to my mate." I say flatly. Zabini laughs and pulls a book out from his school bag and opens it up.

"Right, you snogged her senseless. Good show and good on you mate." Zabini smirks. I kick at his leg. "Ouch! You prat." I smirk as he rubs at his leg with a scowl. Good, now his smile is off his face.

Finally, when the train arrives at King's Cross late in the evening, Hermione is whisked away very quickly by the Weasel clan. She manages a backward glance in my direction. She gives me a smile which I try to keep in my memory. I sigh loudly once she is gone and feel empty. How am I going to survive with her not around me? I will find out soon enough.

XXXX  
Hey folks! I tried super hard to get this chapter up for you! It's crazy long! I am sad to say that I will be unable to post a new chapter for the next two weeks. I started a new job along with my current one so I'm going to be crazy busy with learning the ropes! Don't worry, I'm not abandoning the story! Next chapter will be Draco missing his little mate and letters from him and Hermione. And, he's at home with his mother who wants grandchildren bwahaha.

Thank you ever so much for the reviews. They made me smile and some made me laugh. I love reading them and makes me determined to write better and better chapters. Sometimes I wonder if I can live up to writing better chapters. All I can do is try.

Some inside info on the story: I'm trying to do every two or three chapters to be a month to make the story progress. SO now it's December and next chapter will still be December, Christmas holiday then move onto January until the end of the school year when they graduate from Hogwarts. I have read heaps and heaps of Veela stories and found that many of them have Draco try to find a mate before he dies at a certain age which is fine(and some of them are really well written) but I felt the way I have him is more realistic-he will be really depressed if he is unable to secure his mate. He would be so depressed he would feel like he has an empty hole in his chest without her. I also wanted to try my hand at a Veela story. I like the Draco point of view because many fanfiction Dramione stories are primarily in Hermione's point of view and maybe some Draco point of view every now and then. Also, I have a major crush on Draco and it's fun to try to get inside of his head to figure out what he really is thinking and feeling.

Also, a reviewer mentioned Draco's charm speaking. First, I got some of the charm idea from JKR herself from the fourth book when Harry and Ron see Veelas during the Quidditch world cup. Just the Veelas moving caused the spectators in the stands do weird things. Ron was trying to climb over the railing because of their "charms", even Harry was affected. The ones that did not seem to be too affected were Hermione and Ginny seeing that they are females. I have read the Percy Jackson books and love the Lost Heroes series. Pipper has the ability to charm speak. I wanted Draco to charm speak too so some of the idea came from Riordan. I find the idea of "charming" someone interesting. I'm still debating whether or not to have Draco "charm" his mate into doing something-something small of course- to benefit him. Another reviewer said Draco has girls that are attracted to him but him using the charm speak makes the girls hate him at the same time. I think that is a good point. It is making a lot of girls hate him-mostly Pansy and Daphne but at the same time they still want him haha. This chapter I tried to put in a bit more of girls sighing at the mere sight of him.

And for another review-yeah I purposely had Slughorn call Ron "Wallumby". Slughorn never remembers Ron's name because he's "unimportant" in his eyes in both the books and movies.

Thanks everyone! I'll be back soon!^^


End file.
